The Professional
by Alicia Blade
Summary: First season UM, OC. The flow of time has been altered and the Outers must fix things by making Usagi and Mamoru fall in love. To help with this seemingly impossible task, they're bringing in a professional matchmaker...
1. The Matchmaker

The Professional  
Alicia Blade 

July 2005: 

I'm SO EXCITED to be posting this! This is the story that started it all. I was just pacing in my room one day, minding my own business, when this idea came to me, and it completely took over my free time. For almost a week I couldn't stop writing! And here, almost a year later, I'm finally posting it. So I really, really hope you like it. Reviews and criticism are always welcome. I hope those who have been requesting it find it worth the wait! 

It won't seem like it at first, but this is a first season Usa/Mamo. 

As I know the question will arise, the answer is No, Emily is not me. She is, however, the embodiment of many of my closest author and moonie friends. My hope is that you'll even see a piece of yourself in her. (Also, I checked for a Sailor Ems and couldn't find one, so I hope I haven't stolen anyone's penname. Apologies if I have.) 

An insanely huge thank you to Stormlight for pointing out typos and clichés. 

Disclaimer: Emily and the plot belong to me. The rest does not. 

_Dedicated to all Sailormoon fanfiction authors, especially those with a knack for playing matchmaker with history's most difficult couple. You inspire me._

... 

Chapter One: The Matchmaker

"Ladies, we have a problem," Sailorpluto said, setting a glass jar full of gray dust onto the table. 

Haruka, stopping mid-darts game; Michiru, holding a book of music; and adolescent Hotaru, immersed in a game of solitaire, each looked up at Pluto's very serious face, then down at the unadorned jar. 

"And what's that?" Hotaru asked disinterestedly, laying down a five of diamonds. 

"_That_ is the remains of Queen Beryl." 

Haruka cocked an eyebrow as Michiru leaned forward to analyze the ashes, tapping the jar. "Okay, I'll take the bait. Why, exactly, do you have the remains of Queen Beryl in a jar?"

"And why is that such a problem?" Haruka added, throwing a dart. 

Pluto sighed. Setting aside her staff and morphing quickly into civilian clothes, she sat down at the table. "Because she wasn't killed by Sailormoon." 

Haruka laughed. "What do you mean she wasn't killed by Sailormoon? Of course she was." 

Setsuna shook her head. "No, she was supposed to be. In the regular flow of time she would have been, by Sailormoon and the Imperial Crystal. But things didn't work out that way."

"Then who killed her?"

"General Nephlite." 

"The redhead with the little girlfriend? You're kidding." 

"No. I can't really explain it. His feelings for Usagi's friend, Naru, developed much faster than they should have. These new emotions somehow opened his memories, and he began to recall bits and pieces of the Silver Millennium and his loyalty to Prince Endymion. After that, he tried to refresh the memories of the other Generals, Malachite and Zoicite, but when they refused to listen to him, he killed them off and finally killed Beryl, as well. In her sleep, else he wouldn't have stood a chance against her powers. She never suspected his betrayal." 

"So where is he now?" 

"In Hawaii. With Naru. Probably eating chocolate parfait." 

Michiru laughed. "I always thought they made a cute couple. Strange, but cute." 

"So, let me get this straight," Haruka said, landing a dart in the second ring of the board, "a previous enemy turns into a good guy and kills one of our stronger enemy-bosses, letting Sailormoon and the Inners off the hook, then takes some girl on a romantic vacation?" Setsuna nodded. 

"I see. And this is all bad because . . . ?" 

Sighing, the Senshi of Time pulled the jar of ashes closer to her. "Ladies, how many enemies have the Senshi fought since the defeat of Queen Beryl?" 

The girls traded glances, then shrugged. "A lot," declared Haruka. 

"And what is the one weapon that has time and time again led to their demise and our victory?" 

The girls were silent for a moment, before Hotaru finally piped up, "The Imperial Crystal." 

"Yes, and how did we reclaim the Imperial Crystal?" 

"When all seven Rainbow Crystals were collected and Sailormoon thought that Tuxedo Kamen was dying, the power of her love combined with the crystals formed into it," said Michiru. 

"Yes. You see, if the other seven crystals aren't collected and, more importantly, if Sailormoon doesn't fall in love with Tuxedo Kamen—in all his many forms—we will never find the Imperial Crystal again, and there's no way we will be able to defeat all of the evils of the Negaverse. It will be the destruction of the whole world." 

"Dramatic," Haruka mumbled, gathering her darts from the board. 

"So, what can we do? Is there any way we can set back time and keep Nephlite from turning against Beryl so early?" 

"I'm afraid not. What's done is done. I can't believe I let this all slip through my grasp."

"Really. How did this all slip through your grasp, anyway?" 

"I wasn't watching as closely as I should have been. I should have recognized the turn Nephlite's thoughts and feelings were taking, but I was blind to them, so focused on how the Inners were coming along in training and camaraderie. But that's no excuse. I should have left that all up to Luna, but it's too late now." 

"Then what? There must be some other way we can get that crystal." 

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's going to be difficult." 

"Well?" 

"First of all, we need to travel into the past and find the seven Rainbow Crystals. That'll be the easy part." 

"Then what?" 

"Then . . . we need to make Usagi and Mamoru fall in love." 

The other girls exchanged glances. 

"But, Setsuna, they're already in love," Haruka pointed out. 

"They're soul mates. They're more in love than any couple I've ever known. What could be so hard about that?" Michiru added. 

"You say that," Setsuna said with a sarcastic smile, grabbing her time staff, "because you didn't know them before they were a couple." Standing, she drew a circle in the air with her staff, creating a whirlpool that slowly shifted into a shimmering image. 

... 

A tall, handsome, black-haired man stood glaring down on a much shorter, pretty blonde with two buns and pig tails atop her head. They were both glaring cruelly at each other, the man with his arms folded over his chest, the girl with both hands on her hips as her face turned steadily pinker. 

"It isn't my fault we can't be in the same room without you throwing something at me," the man said. 

"Well it isn't MY fault that your head is so big it makes for such an easy target!" the girl spat. 

"And it isn't my fault that your brain is so small you can't tell the difference between a human being and a trash can!" 

"Human being? More like creature from the blue lagoon!" 

"It's BLACK lagoon," he snorted. "You can't even get your clichés right!" 

"Well unlike SOME people, I have better things to do with my time than come up with tacky insults." 

"Yeah, like read manga and play video games? How productive." 

"Ooh, you are a jerk and a half!" 

"And you are a ditz and a half!" 

"Why do you have to be so MEAN?" she whined, her lip quivering as her eyes began to fill up with tears. 

"Oh, gods, not the human sprinkler again. Honestly, Odango Atama, can't you go five minutes without wailing about something?" 

"Obviously not when you're around!" she hissed, before breaking into ear-numbing howls and shuddering sobs. 

The man groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Never mind! I don't have time for this! Why Motoki ever puts up with you is completely beyond me!" he growled, turning on his feet and beginning to walk away. 

Between her cries, the girl managed to yell after him. "He likes me, you baka! Because he has taste! Unlike some people." Her anger overcoming the tears momentarily, she too turned and stormed away. 

... 

The image faded. Setsuna turned to the other scouts. "See?" 

"What a jerk." 

"What a brat." 

"This is going to be harder than I thought." 

"Do you have any ideas on how to play cupid with those two?" 

"Yes, actually, I do." 

"And?" 

"We're going to bring in a professional." 

... 

Emily set her backpack on the ground of her bedroom with a loud sigh. "Thank goodness for Fridays," she mumbled, crouching and digging through the bag. She smiled at the pin collection on the front pocket, displaying all her favorite characters—Kenshin, Tasuki, Edward, and, of course, Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen-sama. Her hand found what it was searching for and she pulled out her "science" notebook. Although, only about half of it was ever used for taking notes. The other half had become home to a very happy collection of scenes, ideas, and brainstorming clusters, along with mindless anime sketches. Though she knew her art was much better centered on the written word, she prided herself on her anime eyes. Just like Naoko's, _she thought, flipping to a page near the back. _

She'd had a major burst of inspiration in second period (math, who could blame her for not paying attention? It was one of her muse's favorite times to visit her). She'd managed to get down nearly eight pages before the bell rang without Mr. Blankers noticing—a task that was much easier said than done. Now, with most of her friends heading out of town for the weekend, she set about the task of typing it up. She made sure to keep as many of her stories on the computer as possible, so that when it came to Submission Saturdays, as she'd happily termed them, she was ready to post. 

She flipped on her antique computer and settled into her rolling office chair, waiting for it to boot up. The familiar beeps and hums filled her ears as her eyes wandered over the walls of her room. They were covered in plastic posters and cloth wallscrolls. It was a decorating theme her mom couldn't stand. Emily solved that problem by keeping the door closed.

Her favorite wallscroll hung over her headboard, a place of high honor. It was one of the first Sailormoon memorabilia pieces she had ever bought, and she considered it a treasure. The image was a screenshot from a rainbow crystal episode of Tuxedo Kamen holding a love-struck Sailormoon in his arms, perched, and perfectly balanced, on top of a gravestone. 

Emily sighed longingly. No matter what anyone said, two-dimensional or not, Mamoru was gorgeous. She could almost imagine the touch of his hair, the feel of his lips, his strong arms wrapped around her. . . . Of course, she envied Usagi. But really, even more than the lust aspect, she envied the much more important part. The love part. The endless, perfect, eternal, soul mate, true love part. That was what compelled Emily to write, more than anything else. In her stories, it was as if she became one of the characters, and she could feel every emotion and every touch as the pen scrawled across the paper. It was her way of living out the fantasies she craved. 

The computer settled into a dull roar and Emily tore her eyes from the beloved picture to be met with an ultra sexy manga image of Mamoru (with an earring and a sexy, white, button-down shirt) holding Usagi possessively. Grinning, Emily's eyes glanced over the image as a little box popped up in the corner of the monitor. 

"You have four new message(s)." 

She clicked the link, always opting to read emails before beginning the tedious transcribing process. The first two made her blush, both containing praise of her newest work. Emily replied to each of them gratefully. It was a great feeling, knowing that there were others who shared her same fantasies, especially when all her other friends liked to tease her about being in love with a two-dimensional character. 

"Four two-dimensional characters, actually," she would remind them proudly, gesturing to the pins on her backpack, and they would laugh. 

The third email was a request to post her stories on a new website, which she gladly consented to. 

The fourth email caught her by surprise, though. The subject read, "We need your help," sent from a "Setsuna Meiou." At first, Emily expected it to be from an author asking for writing tips, or perhaps requesting a brief copyediting on a story, but the body of the email didn't mention fanfiction at all. 

"Dear Miss Sailor Ems," it began, addressing her by her alias. "Your services are direly needed. Please click on this link immediately." 

It was followed by an html link, italic and underlined, twenty-four point font, and completely unfamiliar. 

Emily frowned. She was not used to being told what to do by anyone, even a fan. Well, except for every time they begged for a sequel. Then she usually complied. But never had one so outright commanded something of her. Plus, she didn't like clicking on strange links without any background info. There was simply too much hentai on the web and one could never be too careful. 

"What does that mean, anyway?" she wondered out loud, reading the strange URL. Shaking her head, she pointed her mouse at the red "x" in the corner, prepared to delete the email, when the box popped up in the corner of the screen again. 

"You have 1 new message(s)." 

Curious, she clicked there instead, and her inbox once again met her view. She saw that the message was from "Setsuna Meiou" again, with no subject line. She opened it. 

"It means click on the stupid link!" 

Below it was the same URL, bolded, now, too. Raising her eyebrows, Emily looked curiously around the room. Her posters smiled back at her. Shaking her head, she mumbled, "Okay..." and pointed the mouse at the glowing blue text. 

By the second click, the whole world had gone black. 

... 

"Is she alright?" 

"She'll be fine. Stand back. Give her some room." 

Emily groaned, reaching a hand up to cradle her forehead. Slowly, she opened one eye, then the other, as a pale and non-threatening light flooded her gaze. 

"Good morning, sunshine," she heard a voice, familiar and not at the same time, say. The room steadily came into focus and Emily could see two women hovering above her. She felt like she should recognize them, but couldn't quite put her finger on their names or where she knew them from. 

"Girls, don't hover like that. You'll scare her." 

Slowly, the two stepped away. One sat on the coffee table at Emily's side—the blonde one. 

Emily sat up, noticing she was on a black leather couch in a completely unfamiliar apartment. 

"Where am I?" 

The other girl who had been standing by her grinned. She had shoulder-length black hair and was pretty, though Emily thought she couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen years old. "Welcome to Tokyo!" 

Chuckling at the joke, Emily accepted a cup of tea that was held out to her and looked up to see a beautiful woman with wavy sea green hair standing behind her. Emily's jaw dropped. 

"Do you know who you look like?" 

"Yes, I think I do." 

"What brand of hair dye do you use? I've been to a lot of anime conventions, and never seen such a realistic coloring! Do you cosplay?" 

The woman exchanged looks with the short-haired blonde, then sat on the couch beside Emily. 

"No." 

"How do you feel?" a fourth voice asked. Emily turned to see another woman with long, dark green hair walking into the room. She left the cup of tea hanging by her lips as her jaw dropped again. 

"And you look like Sailorpluto!" Realization dawned on her and she turned to the others. "Wow, Saturn and Uranus, too! You guys must win tons of awards! You look just like them! Only, three-dimensional, and all." 

"Please use our civilian names when we're not transformed," Setsuna said, sitting on a recliner across from her. Hotaru sat down on the floor. 

"Oh. Um, right," Emily said, smiling and winking. "So, really, where am I? And who are you?" 

"You already know the answers to both those questions, but for politeness, I am Meioh Setsuna, and this is Tenoh Haruka, Tomoe Hotaru, and Kaioh Michiru. And you are Sailor Ems-san. Or would you prefer jut Emily? We know all about you." 

"And like Hotaru said," chimed in Michiru, "you're in Tokyo. See for yourself." 

She gestured to a window. Emily nervously stood and walked to it. They were, she would guess, nine or ten stories high, looking out at a sea of unfamiliar buildings and city streets, most with Japanese characters on their sides—many with English translations. 

She tried to wet her mouth and gulped uncertainly. "I didn't know we had an international district." 

"We don't," said Haruka. "You don't either, for that matter." 

Emily tried to gather her thoughts, staring down onto the street. "Hey!" she exclaimed suddenly, pointing. "There's a girl down there with Sailormoon hair! And she's about to run into a . . . a . . . Oh my, he's gorgeous!" The other four girls watched silently as Emily flinched. "That looked like it hurt." She continued to watch as the blonde-haired girl picked herself off the ground. The man said something Emily couldn't hear, laughing, and caused the girl to turn bright red—Emily could tell even from that height. Then the girl yelled something back, turned on her heel, and stormed off. The man only laughed and strutted off in the other direction. Emily watched until his green jacket disappeared around the corner before turning away from the window. Her face had paled noticeably and she raised her hand to her forehead. "I'm in the twilight zone." 

"No, still Tokyo," corrected Hotaru. 

Emily looked at each of the women in turn, beginning to shake. "You're actors, right? And this is some elaborate prank. Was it my mom? Or did my friends set you up to this? They're always trying to tell me I watch too much anime. I'm starting to think maybe they're right." 

Setsuna smiled kindly, crossing her legs. "This isn't a prank, I'm afraid. We brought you here because we need your help." 

Emily hesitated. "Okay, I'll take the bait. What do you need my help for?" 

Gesturing at the couch, Setsuna leaned back comfortably. "Perhaps you should sit down." 

... 

Emily stared into her teacup as Setsuna finished telling her about Nephlite, Beryl, the Rainbow Crystals, and the problems facing the future of their world. Slowly, she sat back. All of the women were watching her as she finished her tea in a single gulp and set the cup down on the table. 

"So, let's pretend for a minute that I believe all of this. You have just sucked me into the pretend world of Naoko Takeuchi so I can play matchmaker with the cutest couple in history, correct?" 

Setsuna looked at her companions and shrugged. "Calling it a 'pretend world' may be a little harsh, but yes, that sounds about right." 

"And . . . why me?" 

"Because you're the best. And we need a professional." 

"The best what? A professional what?" 

"Matchmaker." 

"We all read your stories," interjected Hotaru. "What do you call them?" 

"Fanfiction," said Michiru. 

"Right. We read a whole bunch from many different authors, but yours were the best." 

Emily fought down a blush. "Well, thank you, but I don't think I understand." 

"How many stories have you written on Usagi and Mamoru falling in love?" 

Emily shrugged. "Over forty. But a lot of them were shorts. Less then twenty pages." 

"That doesn't matter. You have come up with over forty ways to hook those two up. We figure at least one of them has to work in real life." 

Emily held back a laugh. Real life indeed. "The problem is," she said, "I'm a writer. I'm not a matchmaker. In all of my stories, the characters do, say, and think what I want them to. Well, usually, anyway. It's a lot different working with . . . er . . . real people. I can't control them. Besides, I actually make a really bad cupid. The only time I ever tried turned into a disaster." 

"What happened?" 

"He cheated on her." 

"Well," said Setsuna, "no one here is worried about Mamoru's fidelity. Or Usagi's, for that matter. We just need to get them together, then let nature take its course." 

Emily rubbed her temples, staring up at the ceiling. 

"What are our assets?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean. . . has there been any tragic or dramatic occurrences lately that we could use to our advantage? Maybe an old friend from Mamoru's orphanage passed away or something?" 

The Senshi shook their heads. 

"How about any dances or parties we could stage a meeting?" 

"No, none coming up." 

She thought a moment. "Would it be possible to lock them in a closet for a few hours? That's always been a popular tactic." 

The women looked at her strangely. "Unlikely," answered Haruka. 

"Well," sighed Emily in frustration, "Has either of them told anyone?" 

"Told anyone what?" 

"How they feel!" 

"Oh, sure!" laughed Setsuna. "They tell their friends all the time how much they hate each other." 

Emily rolled her eyes. "Not those feelings. The deeper ones. The real ones. Has either of them admitted that they love each other?" 

The four women stared at her silently. 

Finally, after a long and awkward moment, Haruka asked, "She is kidding, right?" 

"Emily-chan," Setsuna began softly, "if they were already in love, we wouldn't need your help." 

"But of course they're already in love," Emily interrupted. "They're soul mates." 

"Soul mates, yes. In love, no." 

"Maybe they don't know it yet, or maybe they're really good at hiding it, but they are in love," Emily pressed. 

"No, we're, uh... pretty sure they hate each other," corrected Haruka. 

"They can't hate each other! How can two people who are so obviously meant to be together hate each other?" 

"You know, that's an excellent question, but they actually make it look pretty easy." 

Emily stared from one woman to another. "You're serious? They truly dislike each other?" 

"Dislike doesn't really do it justice." 

Emily moaned, running a hand through her hair. "I can't. I can't do it." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The thing that all my stories have in common, other than the sappy love confession, of course, is that Usagi and Mamoru are in love. Sometimes they're aware of it, sometimes they aren't, but it doesn't really matter because the feelings are there. All they need is some extraordinary circumstance to force them into admitting it. Now, an extraordinary circumstance I can handle. But making them fall in love? I can't do it!" 

Setsuna sighed. "Emily, listen. All the factors are there. We know they belong together. We know once they are together they'll be happy and in love forever. We just need to get them to that point. Please." 

Emily pondered a moment, her hands clasped in her lap. "What's in it for me?" 

The women exchanged looks again. 

"Well..." thought Setsuna. "You know Motoki-kun?" 

"Yeah, Apron Boy, of course." 

"He's pretty cute, right?" 

"I guess so." 

"How'd you like to go on a date with him?" 

Emily laughed. "Um... hello, episode 29, 'Too Many Girlfriends'? He has a girlfriend, remember?" 

"True, true. But he didn't three years ago." Setsuna grinned mischievously and her time staff suddenly appeared in her hand. 

Emily gasped at the use of magic, and the sudden realization that this was REAL sent her head spinning. Regaining her composure, she shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but there's only one man in this story ... er, city that I have a crush on, and a date with him might defeat the purpose." 

"Then how about the peace of mind it will bring knowing that you helped true love find its rightful course?" asked Michiru. 

Emily considered her words for a moment, then sighed. She was had on that one. "True love: my biggest weakness," she muttered. "Fine, I'll help. You've found yourself a matchmaker." 

After the girls had celebrated with cheers and hugs, Emily held up both hands for silence. "But I'm going to need paper, gel pens, and a lot of chick flicks." 

... 

Hope the opening chapter hasn't been too slow. Things will definitely pick up when Usa and Mamo are brought into the scene. Meanwhile, reviewers, I'd love to know what you think of Emily! Thanks much. 

xoxo  
Alicia 


	2. The Victims

The Professional: Chapter Two  
Alicia Blade

I can't POSSIBLY convey how ecstatic I am over the warm reception of this story. I do hope it will continue to live up to your expectations! Please keep the reviews coming! 

Answers to questions from some concerned reviewers: 

Yes, I do realize that the Outers are slightly out of character, and I sincerely apologize, but... well, I stopped watching after R, so I've never seen anything with the Outers in it. So that's my excuse. I hope you big Outer fans can forgive my ignorance. 

I'm thrilled that most of you are liking Emily so far, and even more thrilled that you feel you can relate to her. (Checks off that goal on the list of ideals for this story.) Once again, no, she really isn't me. Of course she has some of my personality traits, it couldn't be avoided, but no more than any original character would, I think. Well, I hope. But I am glad that you like her. If you begin to feel she's slipping into dangerous territory (such as Mary Sue-ism, which I tried very hard to avoid), let me know! 

As always, a humongous thanks to my editor Stormlight! She's amaaaaazing. 

... 

The Professional  
Chapter Two: The Victims

... 

Emily hadn't felt so nervous since she'd starred as Cinderella in her fifth grade class's school play, at which all the school, AND all their parents, had been invited to the opening performance. She thought she might pass out, which, she conceded, might actually help things along. She felt dizzy and light-headed and her palms were sweating, but she'd never fainted before in her life and she doubted today would be the first—despite what other people would think. She only hoped that her acting skills had kept up after all those years. 

Suddenly, she saw him coming up the sidewalk toward the arcade and herself. Her breath caught in her throat. As a fictional character, a drawing, Mamoru had been handsome. Now, he was stunning. Emily was amazed that girls didn't stop and gawk as he walked by. His tall, lean frame sauntered along confidently. His ebony hair almost looked wet when the sun glimmered on it. His bone structure was immaculate, from his cheeks, chin, and collarbone down to his ankles. And his eyes— 

Emily pulled in a sharp breath, no longer sure she wouldn't pass out for real. Watching the people walk by, she made a mental note not to look into those eyes until she was feeling a little more securely planted on the ground. 

Forcing herself to take steady breaths, Emily stepped out from the small alleyway and began walking toward Mamoru. She did her best to act ill—wobbling a bit with every step, her hands gripping her head. When she saw his trousers come into her line of sight, she took in a deep breath, let out a dazed moan, threw one wrist to her forehead, and collapsed. 

Just like the prince that he was, Mamoru was there in a heartbeat, supporting her around her shoulders. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice deep and beautiful and concerned. 

Shaking—which was not part of the act—Emily looked up into his face, forgetting her mental note and realizing her mistake too late. Two stormy blue eyes bore into her, the thick eyelashes framing them in perfect, heavy, mysterious blackness. 

"Oh my, you're gorgeous," she whispered, right before the world stopped spinning and melted away altogether. 

... 

"Is she alright?" 

"She'll be fine. Stand back. Give her some room." 

Emily groaned. For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, she woke up and opened her eyes to two strangers staring down on her. But this time, she knew why they looked so familiar. 

"Here's some water. Drink," the blonde commanded, holding out a cup of ice water. 

Sitting up, Emily found herself in a red leather booth. A familiar counter and rows of arcade machines filled the room. "Thanks," she said, accepting the water. 

"No problem." 

Emily looked at the arcade clerk and immediately found herself regretting the declination of Setsuna's offer to go on a date with him. Though he didn't have the smolderingly sexy allure that Mamoru did, he was far more handsome than any boy in her world. Well, except maybe Orlando Bloom, but come on. He was Legolas; it couldn't be helped. 

"How do you feel?" asked Mamoru, sitting down opposite her as she quickly drank the glass of water. 

"Better, thank you." Memories flooded her thoughts and she blushed at what she had told him before she'd fainted. It then deepened when it occurred to her that he must have carried her into the arcade. She silently cursed herself for sleeping through such a momentous occasion. 

Mamoru smiled, not seeming to notice her reddening complexion. She was sure that had she been standing, the look would have knocked her knees out from beneath her. "Good, I figured you were just dehydrated." 

"My name is Emily," she said and held out her hand. 

"Mamoru." They shook. "And this is Motoki." She smiled at the blonde, who had sat beside her, and shook his hand as well. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"You too, Emily," said Motoki. "That's a pretty name. Are you American?" 

"Yes, but don't hold it against me. I'm not old enough to vote." 

They both laughed. 

"Well, since you seem to be doing alright, I'd better get back to work. Call if you need anything." Motoki walked away, leaving her alone with her very own anime idol. She gulped nervously. 

"So, why are you in Japan?" Mamoru asked, picking up a coffee mug that Emily hadn't noticed before. 

"Oh, well, you know... sight-seeing... business..." 

"For how long?" 

"As long as it takes." 

He blinked. 

"To see all the sights!" she giggled, swirling the ice in her cup around with a straw. "Have you lived here all your life?" 

"As long as I can remember." 

Emily frowned at the hidden meaning of his words, though his expression showed no sign that he was thinking of his tragic childhood. 

"What do you do?" 

"Go to college," he answered. "Sit here and drink coffee." He smiled crookedly, sending Emily's heart thudding against her ribs. 

"Oh, what are you studying?" 

"Medicine." 

"Ah, I'm not surprised. You act like a doctor. You seem like the type that likes to help people." 

He looked away uncomfortably. "Don't get the wrong idea about me. Girls fainting on the sidewalk is a pretty rare occurrence around here. You may have just caught me on a good day." 

She smiled at his modesty. 

"So what do you do, Emily-chan?" 

"Oh, I'm a professional matchmaker." 

He quirked an eyebrow. 

"Really, it's true. Do you have a girl you'd like to hook up with? I can help. I won't give up until love and happiness have come to the heart of every person I know." 

Blinking, Mamoru set his cup down. "I see. And does it pay well?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

She shrugged. "I get to eat a lot of wedding cake." 

His laughter rang from his lips and the sound made her tremble deliciously. She began a slow mental chant of _hands off, hands off, hands off…_

"So, is there a girl I could help you out with? Anyone at all? Free of charge, of course. It'll be my thanks for helping me out there on the sidewalk. I promise, I'm really quite good at what I do," she continued with false confidence. 

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm okay." 

"Oh, of course, you probably have a girlfriend already." 

"No. And I rather like it that way." 

"Really? There's no one at all that you're even the slightest bit interested in? No girl that gets under your skin, sends your head spinning, makes you weak in the knees? Someone you can't get out of your head? Someone who drives you crazy, and you can't seem to figure out why?" 

Emily watched hopefully as Mamoru frowned, his brows knitting together, and he slowly leaned back. His eyes watched her speculatively, but she saw no sign of recognition, no hidden clue in his expression that told her he was lying when he responded with a drawn out and nervous-sounding "No." 

"Oh." Her face fell, but she tried to cover it up with innocent laughter. "Well, don't worry. I'll find you someone." 

He cleared his throat uneasily. "Oh, good." 

"Gee, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blabber so much. You must think I'm crazy. I always get this way when I meet new people. Give me a couple days and I promise I'll calm down." 

"I'll believe it when I see it," Mamoru joked. 

Emily smiled, feeling some of the tension leave her shoulders with his friendly teasing. Sighing, she cursed true love beneath her breath. 

"Well, I should get going," she said, scooting toward the edge of the booth. "But... hey, I really would like to repay you somehow. Perhaps I can treat you and Motoki to coffee sometime?" 

"You don't have to. We were just doing our duty as gentlemen." 

"I'd say. But, well, actually, I have an ulterior motive." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, you see, I don't know how long I'm going to be in Tokyo, and I don't know anybody in town. It'd be really great to have some people to hang out with." 

He shrugged. "You can always find Motoki here, and usually me, too, since classes just got out for summer term. Feel free to stop in anytime and say hello." 

She smiled, knowing it was as close to an invitation for companionship that she was going to get out of him. "I will. Thanks again. I'll see you around!" She waved to Motoki before heading quickly for the door. Outside, she found a sturdy brick wall and leaned her weight against it. Sighing, she stared up at the sky and muttered longingly, "Oh. My. God. He's gorgeous!" 

... 

The next day, Emily found herself hiding in the same alleyway again, waiting for a different target. Setsuna had provided her with a detailed list of Mamoru and Usagi's daily schedules and she planned to use them to her full advantage. And yesterday had gone surprisingly well, after all. She'd befriended both Mamoru and Motoki and withdrawn some precious information from her prey, er, new friend. With a gentle push, she had set her little snowball of matchmaking mischief in motion. 

"Aah, heavenly alliteration," she thought, her thoughts wandering. 

And now she was off to meet Usagi, and she of course thought that this would be the easier of the two. Usagi, after all, would be friends with anybody who wanted to be friends with her. Easy as cake. Or was it pie? She shook her head. 

"Stupid clichés." 

As she waited, Emily noticed a commotion from inside the arcade as the doors slid open. She watched curiously as a grungy looking boy, dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and baseball cap, walked out of the game center, a backpack overflowing in plush toys slung over one shoulder. 

"He's incredible!" she heard a kid say, watching the teen in awe. 

"Yeah, he got every toy he aimed for!" someone else exclaimed as the boy disappeared along Tokyo's crowded sidewalks. 

Emily shook her head, reaching for the cell phone that the Outers had supplied her with. "Crane Master Joe," she mumbled beneath her breath. "Well I'll be darned." 

"Moshi moshi," she heard Michiru answer the phone. 

"Hey, it's Emily. I just thought you might be interested that a Rainbow Crystal carrier just left the arcade, headed due north." 

"We've got it covered. Thanks. Any sign of Usagi?" 

"No, not... oh! Wait! There she is. Gotta go!" She snapped the phone shut and dropped it back into her pocket, inhaling a deep breath to calm her nerves. 

A flying ball of blonde energy suddenly emerged in the crowd, skipping happily toward the arcade, and Emily grinned. She was so adorable! Knowing that Mamoru was already inside the arcade, she only hoped that she would have a chance to talk to the girl alone before he interrupted and said or did anything stupid. And if all went well, she'd have Usagi spilling her deepest secrets to her by sundown. 

When Usagi was close enough, Emily took a deep breath and lunged herself into the girl's path, bracing for impact. 

They had equal squeals, Emily's only half-faked, as they both tumbled to the ground. 

"Oof," Emily muttered, gingerly rubbing her behind. "Gee, I'm sorry." 

She looked up at Usagi, who had a very similar reaction, smiled back, and apologized as well. Standing, Emily went to offer the girl a hand, but Usagi was already on her feet. "Are you alright?" Usagi asked worriedly. 

"Fine. Are you?" 

"Oh, yeah. I actually do this all the time. It hurts for awhile, but you get used to it." 

Emily laughed, watching Usagi's face squint up in remembrance of the first few times she'd crashed into someone and ended up on the pavement. 

"My name is Usagi." She held out her hand. 

Emily's smile widened. This was far too easy. "Emily," she said and they shook. "Where were you headed to so fast?" 

"Right here, actually. The Crown Arcade." 

"Really? Me too!" 

"Yeah?" They slowly started meandering toward the doors. 

"Uh-huh, I met a couple of really sweet guys here yesterday and was hoping they'd be around. I'm visiting Tokyo for the first time and don't know a lot of people, so I figured any friends I make are a good thing." 

"Oh!" Usagi squealed delightedly. "I'll introduce you to my friends! They're so sweet; you'll love them! Well, maybe _sweet_ isn't the best word to describe Rei-chan, but her heart is in the right place. And you'll for sure love Ami-chan! I'm going to meet them right now!" 

Emily giggled, her heart speeding up in sudden excitement, partly because Usagi's enthusiasm was contagious, but mostly because it was dawning on her that SHE was going to hang out with Sailor Scouts. She nearly did a jig in her glee, but managed to refrain. "That's awesome! I'd love to meet them!" 

"Oh! Except..." Usagi flushed. "Um... you see, we're kind of supposed to be having this meeting, just the three of us... You see, we're in this, um... secret organization, and..." 

Emily grinned. Sailor Scouts meeting. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's important." 

The glass doors slid open, welcoming them into the arcade. Having been unconscious the first time she'd entered, this time sent giddy chills through her. She was sure that it was cooler than walking into the Queen's royal chambers. 

"I know!" Usagi said suddenly, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "Let's go shopping later!" 

Emily gasped happily. Shopping in Tokyo! With Sailor Scouts! "Oh, yes, that sounds splendid!"

"There you are, baka-brain!" a black-haired girl said, walking toward them and scowling. A shorter girl with blue hair followed behind her. Emily was amazed at how normal strangely-colored hair seemed in this world. "You're late again!" Rei scolded, her hands on her hips. 

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan! Really, I was going to be on time, but then I ran into Emily here, and we just got to talking. Gomen nasai." She bowed apologetically as Rei rolled her eyes. 

"Hi, I'm Emily," she chirped up, hoping to draw Rei's anger away from the poor girl. After all, Emily consented, it was her fault, not Usagi's, that she was late. 

Ami smiled first. "Hello. My name is Ami. It's a pleasure to meet you!" 

Rei looked at her suspiciously for a moment and Emily could feel her own smile begin to fizzle out. Weakly, she gestured toward Usagi. "It's the truth. I'm afraid I did make her late." 

Finally, Rei rolled her eyes and smiled. "No, trust me, she would have found a way with or without your help. My name's Rei." 

Usagi, feeling that Rei's temper had ebbed, raised her eyes, smiling. "We're going downtown later, do you guys want to come?" 

"Maybe we can get ice cream, too?" suggested Emily, knowing it would seal the deal, at least with Usagi. 

Rei shrugged. "Maybe. But right now we have a lot to do and need to get going, especially since somebody was late again." 

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," Usagi whined as Rei grabbed her by the elbow. She pulled away and dug through her book bag, emerging with pen and paper. "Here's my phone number," she said, scribbling, "and here's Rei's. That's where we'll be. Maybe give us a call in a couple hours?" 

"I sure will. It was great meeting all of you!" Emily took the paper and slid it into her pocket, waving as the three girls rushed out of the arcade. Ami waved back, but Rei was too busy scolding Usagi, and Usagi was too busy looking ashamed. When they were out of sight, Emily turned around, smiling proudly. She immediately saw Mamoru in a corner booth, book in hand. Though he quickly looked away, pretending to be disinterested, Emily noted that he'd been watching them. 

"Oh, Mamoru-san!" Emily squealed, walking over to his booth. Mamoru looked up as she approached and nodded a greeting. "I just met SUCH a sweet girl!" she exclaimed, sitting across from him. 

"I noticed." 

"You saw us? You should have come and said hello. I could have introduced you. She's super cute." 

Mamoru shook his head. "Actually, we've met." 

"Oh! So you know then! I am absolutely amazed at how sweet people are here in Japan. First you and Motoki, and now Usagi-chan. That is her name, right?" 

He grunted that it was. 

"I feel like I'm making friends everywhere I go. She asked if I wanted to go shopping and get ice cream later. Would you like to come with us?" 

"God no. Thanks anyway," Mamoru said forcefully, taking another gulp of coffee. His eyes were still on the book. 

"Well, not to go shopping, of course, I wouldn't subject you to THAT kind of torture. But dessert? I'll invite Motoki, too!" 

Finally, Mamoru set down the book and looked up as if he was thinking hard about something. "Let's see . . . spend an evening listening to Odango Atama's whining and annoying gibberish and watch her slurp down three times her bodyweight in ice cream? Gee, sounds like a party." His sarcastic smile faded. "Think I'll pass. You have fun, though." 

Emily blinked. "You really don't like her?" she asked, remembering the conversation she'd had with the Outer Scouts the night they had brought her here. 

"What's to like?" 

"Don't you think she's pretty?" 

"I find it hard to be attracted to someone with so many annoying traits. Besides, what do looks matter?" 

"Well, she was very kind to me." 

"Kindness is about all she has going for her." 

"Sometimes that's enough." 

He snorted, downing the coffee. "Why are you defending her, anyway? You just met." 

Emily shrugged. "I would defend you to somebody, and we practically just met. Call it female intuition." 

"You call it intuition, I'll call it naiveté. Look, Usagi is . . . yeah, she's a pretty sweet girl. But she's also irresponsible, lazy, dumb, and selfish." 

"Selfish?" 

He hesitated. "Alright, bad word choice. More... self-centered and vain, I guess." 

Emily shook her head. "Come now, she must have some good qualities!" 

"I thought we covered it already." 

"Fine, Mr. Skeptical," Emily ordered a milkshake, searching out another path of conversation. "So . . .what DO you look for in a girl, anyway?" 

"What do you care?" 

"Pure curiosity. You just seem so... hard to please." 

He shrugged. "Never thought about it much." 

"Well, think about it. I want to know." 

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Someone who isn't always asking stupid psyche questions and doesn't pry into the personal business of someone she just met." 

Emily giggled awkwardly. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not applying for the position." 

He snorted and slid a paper marker between the pages of his book. 

"I bet you're the kind of guy who likes his girls chipper and optimistic. Who's fun to spend time with and always excited about stuff. Who appreciates the little things in life just as much as the big things. Who wholly devotes herself to the people she cares for and is quick to love and trust others." 

He said nothing, but raised an eyebrow in a "you must be kidding" fashion. 

But after a momentary pause, she plowed on anyway, "And even if I did just meet her, that kind of sounds like Usagi-chan, doesn't it?" 

"Can we stop talking about Odango? Just thinking about her gives me a headache." 

"Fine, fine," Emily said, grinning. At least he hadn't denied it. "Just one more thing. It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if she has a crush on you." 

He burst into laughter, drawing the attention from nearby patrons. 

"No, I'm serious! A smart, sweet, gorgeous guy like you... she's probably so nervous when you're around that her worst characteristics come out. You probably don't know the real her at all." 

His laughter abruptly died to a soft chuckle. "Listen, Emily. No offense, but you haven't a clue what you're talking about. You don't know anything about Usagi. And you don't know anything about me. Just like we barely know anything about you." 

"Here, here," she said, holding her glass up in a mock toast before finishing the dessert. 

"Look, I have to go. Have fun shopping with the mall twit." 

"Sure will. Do you want me to tell Usagi-chan you said hello?" 

"No. I don't want you talking about me, either." 

"Oh, Mamoru, darling, why would we talk about a boring guy like you?" 

...

"So I heard that you know my friend, Mamoru-san!" 

Usagi blanched, nearly choking on her cherry. "Mamoru? YOU know Mamoru-baka?" 

"Yeah, well, we actually just met a couple days ago, but yeah." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry one of your first impressions of the Japanese had to be HIM," Usagi said sourly. 

Emily blinked. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean he's only the biggest arrogant, rude, heartless jerk in this country." 

"Oh. Well... he's been very nice to me." 

Rei laughed. "You see, Emily, what Usagi forgot to mention is that Mamoru-san is only an arrogant, rude, heartless jerk to HER. He's actually a really cool guy, otherwise." 

"And very intelligent," Ami added. 

"Gah, whose side are you guys ON?" Usagi wailed. "I don't know how anyone can stand that creep!" 

Emily couldn't help but smile at Usagi's adorable pout. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would he only act that way around you? He seemed a perfect gentleman when I saw him." 

Usagi glared and crossed her arms. "Yeah, right. I bet that man doesn't even know the meaning of chivalry." 

"He was pretty chivalrous to me." 

"What happened?" asked Rei. 

"Well, I wasn't feeling well—I think it was the heat—and passed out in the middle of the sidewalk. He caught me and took me to the arcade. Then he and Motoki-san took care of me until I was feeling better." 

"Aw, how sweet! See, Usagi, how can you call him heartless after that?" 

She rolled her eyes at the priestess. "Easily, knowing that, had it been me, he would have left me there to my misery." 

"Wow, whatever he's done to you must be really bad." 

"Oh, he's the worst! He's always making fun of my hair and my grades. He teases me about being ungraceful and loud and he calls me Odango Atama!" She sniffed angrily, sinking into the bench. 

"What does 'Odango Atama' mean?" Emily asked innocently. 

"Dumpling Head," Rei answered with a snicker. Usagi responded with a smack on her arm. 

"Oh, that's adorable!" Emily said, clasping her hands together dreamily. 

Usagi eyed her warily. "I fail to see how that is adorable in any way." 

"Don't you see? You're the only girl he teases; he has a cute pet name for you. He obviously has a crush on you!" 

Immediately, three teenage girls fell into fits of laughter. 

"Mamoru... like Usagi?" Rei gasped. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" 

"Absolutely absurd!" added Ami, holding her stomach. 

"I can't believe you could even suggest such a thing!" choked Usagi, laughing tears forming in her eyes. 

Emily grinned secretively, leaned back, and waited for the laughter to ebb. Finally, she announced, "I'm quite serious, Usagi-chan. It makes perfect sense. Why else would you be the only girl to receive this 'special' treatment? He's probably so sprung on you that he can't think of anything else to say when you're around, so he teases you instead. Or maybe he's so terrified of rejection, he has to say mean things so you won't guess his true feelings." 

Usagi rolled her eyes again. "You obviously don't know that baka very well. Why on Earth would the smooth, sophisticated Mamoru EVER like me?" 

"Why wouldn't he?" Emily gasped. "You're drop-dead gorgeous, for one. Not to mention sweet, charming, fun to be with, cheerful, loving..." 

"Oh, stop, stop!" wailed Rei through another fit of laughter. "You're killing me!" 

Emily smirked. "What if I'm right, Usagi-chan?" 

"You're not! It's... ballistic!" 

"But what if I AM?" 

Usagi looked away, frowning out the window. "Well, that's just too bad for him then! The mere thought of that jerk liking me makes me nauseous!" 

"You wouldn't be flattered? Just a little? Come on, he's only THE most handsome man in the world! And even you called him smooth and sophisticated." 

"If you think so highly of him, why don't YOU go out with him?" 

Emily smirked and leaned back, refusing to let her imagination run away with such a blissful suggestion. "Because I honestly don't think I'd be any competition for his Odango Atama." 

Usagi only glowered and scooped up the remains of her sundae. 

"May I ask . . ." Emily began hesitantly, trying her best to act nonchalant. Usagi raised her eyebrows at her questioningly. "You said he teases you about your grades. What—what's wrong with them?" 

Usagi sighed sadly, and though Emily hated the thought of hurting or insulting her, she was glad the question hadn't further ignited her anger. "I'm horrible at school," she said. 

"Understatement," Rei corrected beneath her breath, to which Usagi promptly stuck her tongue out. 

"She's actually quite smart," Ami pointed out. "She only has difficulty applying herself to her schoolwork." 

"You don't understand, Ami-chan. It comes so naturally to you." 

"Yes, but perhaps if you spent a bit more time with books and a bit less time with arcade games..." Rei began. 

"I have an idea!" Emily interrupted just as Usagi's face was turning red with anger. "Why don't I tutor you?" 

"I've tried that," Ami said quietly, alluding that her efforts had failed miserably. 

"Well, sometimes you just need the right teacher. Perhaps it didn't work because you're too smart to understand her learning style. You're too different." 

"I don't know," said Usagi uncomfortably. "The thought of spending time on schoolwork outside of school makes me feel even sicker than the thought of Mamoru liking me." She paused and looked up ponderously. "Actually, no, it doesn't." 

Emily plowed on. "We could do it at the arcade. That way we can order lunch, study, and watch the cute boys all at the same time!" 

A hint of a twinkle appeared in Usagi's eyes. "On second thought... I think I might like your teaching style after all." 

"Great! So I'll see you there after school tomorrow. Bring everything you need, and I'll supply the snacks." Standing, she added beneath her breath, "And the cute boys." 

... 

Joe took the shortcut home, like usual, his stuffed backpack slung over one shoulder, hair and limbs of small plush dolls sticking out of the top. Turning down a familiar alleyway, he heard a gentle thud and turned to pick up the Goku toy that had fallen out. 

"Why is it always the Dragon Ball characters?" he mumbled, shoving it back into his pack. As soon as he stood, a dark figure looming above him made him stumble backward fearfully. His hand let go off the doll to clutch at the material over his heart, the backpack landing on the pavement and spilling the toys into the shadows. "Jesus, you scared me!" Joe yelled, his fear diminishing as the figure stepped out of the shadows. 

She was a young girl, eleven, maybe twelve, with cropped black hair and a short skirt. The tall scythe that had made Joe initially think he was meeting the Grim Reaper looked more like leftovers from a Halloween costume when held by the child. 

Joe smirked and stooped down to pick up his bag. "Nice costume. Your colors are a little off, though." 

"Crane Master Joe," the girl said in an eerily hollow voice that gave him chills and a recurring image of the Reaper. 

He collected himself. "Oh, you want a doll, kid?" Rolling his eyes, he started digging through the pack. "Here, I'll see if I can find Sailormoon for you. You obviously have a thing for her." 

"Do you have Sailorsaturn?" 

Raising his eyes, Joe noticed that the girl had come a step closer, her purple boots mysteriously silent on the concrete. 

"Sailor Who? I think you have your planets confused." 

A hint of a wry smile crossed the girl's lips—the first emotion he'd seen on her—and the look urged Joe to stand and take a few steps back. He mentally cursed himself for being scared of—no, nervous around—some adolescent superhero reject. 

"I think you're wrong, Crane Master Joe. And I think you're about to find out why." As the girl lifted her palm toward him, Joe felt a sharp pain ripple through his chest. Again, his bag fell as both hands reached up to cover his searing chest. Bile rose up in his mouth as he realized to his horror that there was a gaping hole in the flesh over his sternum. Choking, Joe fell to his knees and could only watch as a glowing red stone emerged from the cavity and floated into the awaiting hand of his assailant. 

Joe's nausea was suddenly replaced by strength coursing through his veins. His muscles stretched, his blood throbbed beneath his skin as he felt himself growing, expanding, strengthening. 

"Not so fast!" Sailorsaturn said, holding out the stone. It glowed even brighter, filling the alley with crimson light. "Youma, you belong to me now!" 

The feelings of power were suddenly wrenched away, as though someone were tearing Joe's very soul apart. He screamed in anguish and collapsed. His scream split in two—one dying on Joe's lips as he fell silent and spent to the ground, and the other echoing on hazy red streams of energy as they deserted Joe's body and were sucked into the crystal. 

The alley fell suddenly silent, the crystal flickering from red to black to red again. Joe continued to pant, his head between his knees. 

He heard the scuffle of the girl's boots before him, but dared not raise his eyes to meet hers. 

"My apologies," she said sympathetically in her resonating voice. "To fight the monster without the Moon Wand while it was still trapped in your body would have been the death of you. But it is gone now. You are human once again." 

As Sailorsaturn turned to leave, Rainbow Crystal in hand, a splotch of green on the pavement caught her eye. She gasped. "A Syaoran Li doll? Ooh, I love him! Can I have it?" she squealed. 

Joe could only groan, which Saturn took as a yes, and she scooped the doll up, cradling it against her chest. "Thanks, Joe!" 

When Joe found the strength to look up a moment later, he and his bag of toys were alone in the alley. 

...

xoxo  
Alicia 


	3. The Study Session

The Professional: Chapter Three  
Alicia Blade

As always, a HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please keep them coming, with compliments and critiques! I definitely want to know what you're thinking! 

I know that there have been some questions concerning the timeline and the role of the Outers, and I hope that these will all be cleared up as the story progresses. Just stick with me. _.wink._

Enjoy! 

... 

Chapter Three: The Study Session

"So, Motoki," Emily said, leaning over the counter. "You know Usagi-chan, right?" 

"Oh, sure! How do you know her?" 

"Oh, we just met yesterday. She's a sweet girl." 

"The best. She has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known." 

"Uh-huh. And what's up with her and Mamoru?" 

Motoki looked surprised for a moment, before sadly shaking his head. "I wish I could say. They've been fighting since the day they met." 

"Fighting?" 

"Yeah. I don't really know what sparked it, but I doubt either has ever said a nice word to the other. They can't be in the same room without bickering. It's a shame, too. They're both such nice people." 

"Right. See... here's the thing, Motoki." Emily inhaled a deep breath, looking into Motoki's brown eyes. "I think we should hook them up." 

He frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, I think they would make a cute couple and you should help me play matchmaker." 

Motoki was silent a long minute, before he let loose a yelp of laughter. "You must be kidding." 

"Well, why not?" 

"Did you hear what I said? They can't stand each other! What part of you thinks this is at all a good idea?" 

Emily smiled. "Think about it. You said yourself they're both such nice people. They're both attractive and kind..." 

"They have nothing in common." 

"I bet you'd be surprised. I mean... they have you in common, for one. And just think, no more fighting." 

Motoki grinned. "Look, I see what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work. Trust me, they will never look twice at each other." 

"I have a dollar—er, yen—that says I'm right." 

He rolled his eyes. "You'll be poor if you keep making those bets." 

"Oh, come on! What's the worst that could happen?" 

"Um, it completely backfires and I end up alienating two of my best friends?" 

"And don't you think the possible benefits outweigh that unlikely possibility?" 

He laughed. 

"Look, Motoki-san, I REALLY think I'm right about this. All the tension between them can't be honest-to-goodness animosity, can it? My instincts tell me there's a lot more to them than meets the eye." 

"I think you AND your instincts are nuts." 

"I won't deny that's a possibility. But if I'm right?" 

He frowned speculatively, before finally sighing in agitation and leaning down on his elbows. "If you're right, I think I might die of shock. Besides, what is it exactly that you plan on doing?" 

"Oh... you'll see." With the perfect timing that can only happen in an alternate universe, Emily spun around on her stool just as Mamoru walked into the arcade, wearing a familiar green jacket and carrying the same black book he'd been reading the day before. He smiled at Motoki and Emily, then claimed his usual booth beside a row of windows. Emily grinned evilly to herself. Standing, she walked over to the booth. "Do you mind if I sit with you, Mamoru-san?" 

He shook his head, leaning up against the window with his feet up on the bench. "Just so long as you don't mind if I ignore you. The chapter I'm on right now is really intense." 

"No, not at all. You just enjoy your reading. I'm waiting for someone anyway." 

"Yeah? Who?" he asked, opening the book. 

"Usagi-chan." 

He looked up, his blue eyes flashing in annoyance. "Is she going to sit with us, too?" he grumbled. 

Emily grinned. "I hope so. Oh, there she is. Usagi-chan! Over here!" 

Usagi looked over toward the booth at the sound of her name, and immediately gave a huge, friendly smile to Emily and walked toward her. Her pace slowed, though, upon seeing Mamoru sitting across from her new friend, eyeing her with a glimmer of mischief in his eye. She groaned. 

"Does he have to sit with us?" she muttered. 

Emily giggled, imagining the distaste in Usagi's voice to be nothing more than a teasing joke, and stood from the booth. "Have a seat. I'll go order us some food." 

As Usagi begrudgingly slid into the booth, Emily wagged a cheerful finger at Mamoru. "Now, you play nice." 

He quirked an eyebrow as Emily walked toward the counter, before turning to the blonde girl glaring at him. "Oy, Odango Atama. Assault anyone with a shoe today?" 

Usagi's glare only deepened, before being replaced with a smug frown. "Mamoru-baka, you should know I only reserve such special treatment for you. Besides, your head is so big, it makes for a fantastic target." 

From her place at the counter, Emily could easily hear the exchange of words, and rolled her eyes. They were so irritatingly adorable at this stage of their relationship. She noticed that Motoki was watching her with a little smile. 

"I told you so," he said, chuckling. "They're absolutely impossible." 

She smiled back. "Oh, ye of little faith. You're talking to a professional here." 

He quirked an eyebrow. 

"Anyway, can I get an order of onion rings, cheesy fries, buffalo wings, and two chocolate shakes, please?" 

He chuckled. "You must eat like Usagi-chan. Sure, I'll bring it right over." 

Emily returned to the booth, where Usagi and Mamoru continued to exchange heated insults, and sat down beside the furious, red-faced girl, who was too busy calling Mamoru a stream of not-so-polite names to notice her. 

"So what are we studying today?" Emily asked, effectively cutting Usagi off before she could reach the finale of her insults. 

Usagi blinked, her mouth still open from the impending remarks, and looked over at Emily, who was trying her hardest to look innocent and unaware that she had interrupted anything. Quickly, Usagi closed her mouth, and glared at Mamoru again. "Can we go to another booth?" 

Emily giggled, again pretending that Usagi was only joking. "Oh, he won't bother us. Will you, Mamoru?" 

"Don't be so sure." 

"Ooh, you're so obnoxious!" Usagi hissed as Motoki set down two shakes in front of them. 

"Your food will be up in a minute." 

"Thanks! Did you want a shake, Mamoru-san?" 

He snickered. "No, thanks. I don't want to end up like her." 

Usagi's blue eyes shot icicles at him, a spoonful of whipped cream hanging only inches from her lips. "And just what's that supposed to mean?" 

"That you eat more junk food than . . ." 

"Do you have any literature? I'm really good at literature!" Emily jumped in, forcing the bickering couple to look at her, though she made a point to look only at Usagi, who took a moment to compose herself before answering Emily's question. 

"No. I have history and earth science. I also have an algebra test coming up, but I don't think I'm ready for that. Next week is finals." She sighed longingly. "And then three months of freedom." 

"What? You're here to study?" Mamoru barked. "Dear Diary, I fear Hell has just frozen over." 

Emily glared at him, before picking the cherry off of her shake and throwing it at his face. It glanced off his cheek, leaving a spot of whipped cream, before tumbling into his lap. He yelped in surprise, before chuckling and reaching for a napkin. "Very mature, Emily-chan." 

"No more immature than teasing an innocent girl like you were." 

Mamoru looked ready to respond, but his attention was diverted at Usagi's shrill giggling. He frowned. 

"Emily-chan, you're great! That was ALMOST a waste of a perfectly good cherry, and yet still so very worth it." 

Emily giggled. "You're right. Motoki-san? Can we get a bowl of cherries?" Turning, she winked at Usagi. "In case we need more ammunition." 

Mamoru rolled his eyes, and threw the cherry back at Emily, who squeaked in surprise. "Don't tell me you two are ganging up on me, now." 

"Of course not, Mamoru-san!" Emily said very seriously, while wiping off a spot of cream. 

Usagi blinked, looking slightly disappointed. "Oh, we're not?" 

"No! You're two of my favorite people in Japan! I could never choose sides. But," she said, looking at Mamoru slyly, "I know a man who needs to get hit with a cherry when I see one. Now then! History and earth science, you said?" 

Usagi nodded, breathing a sigh of relief as Mamoru reopened his book, a hint of amusement on his face. 

"Well, how about we go alphabetically and start with history, then?" 

Frowning, Usagi ran the statement over in her head, before deciding that it wasn't important and pulling her history book out of her bag. "Okay, we're learning about the Meiji era right now. Um… it's Japanese history. Are you sure you'll know about it?" 

Emily grinned. Her slight obsession with the anime Rurouni Kenshin had led her to study everything she could about the Japanese Meiji era, and she thought she could probably hold her own on a history test about it, but, sadly, she knew that her expertise would come in little help to her, or Usagi-chan, today. "Oh, sure! We talked about it in world civics last semester!" 

Smiling, slightly reassured, Usagi opened her textbook and pulled out a crumpled study sheet. Emily gladly noticed Mamoru watching them over the pages of his book. 

"In 1868, the capital of Japan moved from this city to Tokyo," Usagi read off of her handout. 

"Oh! I know this one!" Emily squealed. And, indeed, she did. 

Usagi looked at her hopefully. 

"But I shouldn't tell you. Do you know what it might be?" 

Her giddy expression falling, Usagi disinterestedly looked down at the textbook. It didn't get past Emily that she wasn't even looking at the right chapter, but rather focusing on an essay that dealt with the Muromachi period. Just then, Motoki came by and set down their food, to which Usagi's eyes widened, drool almost visibly forming at the corners of her mouth. "Oh, sugoi!" she squealed, reaching for an onion ring. 

Emily smiled, asking as she reached for a fry, "Would you like some, Mamoru-san?" 

He grunted a negative. 

"Suit yourself. So, the early capital was…" 

Usagi sighed through a mouth full of batter and tartar sauce. 

"I dowwo." 

Mamoru snickered from across the table and was promptly met with a cherry in the eye. Emily glared at him with a silent reprimand. 

"So... you don't have any idea what the answer is, Usagi-chan?" 

She stared blankly at the study sheet. "Mmm...Kamakura?" 

Emily shook her head. "No. Close, though. It's actually Beijing." 

Mamoru gagged on his coffee. "No it's not!" 

The girls looked at him—Usagi with annoyance, Emily with accomplishment—as he cleared his throat. 

"Beijing is the capital of China." 

Looking at Emily, Usagi raised her eyebrows in question. 

"Oh," said Emily, "my bad. The answer is actually Hong Kong." 

Usagi frowned as Mamoru burst into laughter. "Isn't Hong Kong also in China?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Yes," answered Mamoru, "but only as of recently. It was a colony of Britain up until 1997." 

Usagi glanced at Emily from the corner of her eye. Giggling nervously, Emily shrugged. "Right. I must have my Western Hemisphere confused." 

"You mean Eastern Hemisphere." 

"Whatever! Alright, Mr. Smarty Pants, if you're so smart, what's the answer?" 

"Why don't you try looking it up? You must have that textbook for a reason." 

"What do you think we're doing, Nimwad?" 

He rolled his eyes and pulled the history book around to face him, flipping to the table of contents. He scanned it a moment before turning to a page about three-quarters through the text and sliding it back to face Usagi. "Try that," he gently commanded. 

Usagi harrumphed in agitation and stuck a chicken wing in her mouth, but did as she was told. A moment later, she looked up at Mamoru, who was watching her with a prompting smile, none of the smug irritation she would have expected. "Kyoto?" 

His grin grew a bit and he nodded. "Kyoto." 

As Mamoru's attention returned to his own book, Emily noticed Usagi's eyes lingering on him with a confused glimmer, before she finally turned to her less successful tutor. Emily smiled proudly. "Good job. What's the next question?" 

"The principles of Confucianism, one of the traditional religions of this era, were derived from the philosophies of what man?" 

"Oh, simple! It's Socrates!" 

Mamoru groaned. "Emily, I believe the purpose of being a tutor is that you know more than the person you're tutoring! A minute ago I would have thought that meant anyone in Japan could tutor Usagi, but..." He was silenced by a cherry colliding with his cheek. 

"Confucius!" Usagi said, throwing another cherry. "Also known as Kong Fu Zi." 

"Hey!" 

"One for me and one for Emily," she announced proudly. 

"Usagi-chan, how did you know that?" asked Emily. 

She shrugged, removing her glare from Mamoru as he cleaned his face with a napkin. "It's right there," she said, pointing to the textbook. 

A proud smile erupted on Emily's lips. "Good job, Usagi! You should write that down." 

Usagi did so before reading the next question. "Theoretically, under the Meiji constitution, the emperor held sovereign power. In reality, though, power first laid with this group of people." 

Emily glanced at Mamoru. "Well? Any smart remarks before we continue?" 

"I'll let you know when you get another one wrong." 

"Well, that is not going to happen, mister, because I know for a fact that the answer is the Vikings." 

Mamoru groaned, hitting his forehead with his book's spine. "No, the answer is NOT the Vikings. You must be the worst tutor I've ever seen!" 

"Do you think you could do better, Mr. Straight-A Student?" 

"I most certainly could." 

"Prove it!" 

"Fine. Move." 

Emily smiled, the venom leaving her expression, and stood from the booth as Mamoru claimed her seat beside Usagi. Emily ignored the girl's horrified countenance and turned on her heel. "Have fun!" she called over her shoulder. 

As she approached the counter, she noticed Motoki watching her with a bemused expression. 

"No sweat," she said with a wink. 

He shook his head. "A momentary truce, perhaps, but you're still way out of your league." 

"A little faith, mon amie. Just a little faith." 

... 

Usagi eyed Mamoru from the corner of her eye. "You aren't really going to try and tutor me, are you?" 

"What, would you rather have Emily try some more? You just might pull a 20 on the next test." 

Her eyes narrowed. "I am not going to sit here and listen to this. Move, I'm leaving!" 

Mamoru sighed. "Fine. As soon as you answer all the questions on that study sheet." 

"But that'll never happen!" 

"It will if you try, Usagi. Now, you got that last question right without any help." 

"Yeah, because it was just staring up at me from the page!" she said, exasperatedly gesturing at the textbook. 

"There you go. Half the battle of studying is knowing where to find the information. After that it's easy." 

"So says you." 

"What harm will it do to give it a try, Odango Atama?" 

"Having to sit next to you." 

"Fine. Fail middle school. It'll just give me something else to tease you about." Mamoru leaned back and opened his book again, ignoring Usagi's reddening face and refusing to let her out of the booth. 

Just as Usagi felt her temper reach the boiling point, it occurred to her that Mamoru presented a good case. Failing middle school would provide him with significant taunting material. But, at the same time, raising her horrid grades would take away some of his prime ammunition. 

Her anger sizzled away with a quick hiss of breath. 

Mamoru felt the charge on the air, but retained his disinterested composure. 

Inhaling deeply, Usagi reread the study question and began calmly flipping through the textbook, scanning the subheads. 

"Fine," she mumbled. "But one stupid remark and I'm leaving." 

"Fine." Mamoru slammed shut the book that he hadn't really been reading. "Okay, like I said, the key to studying is knowing where to find the information. So I would begin my scanning headings and subheads for topics that look like they relate to the question. Like this one: 'Economics in Meiji Japan' probably won't have anything to do with sovereign power, so you can skip this one." 

"But this one," said Usagi, pointing, "is talking about the role of the emperor and how it relates to the people. That sounds like a possibility." 

"Indeed, so then you can scan the section looking for key words, such as _sovereign_ or _power,_ or any mention of a group of people who ranked high on the hierarchy system." 

"Oh, here it is!" Usagi squealed. "While the Emperor theoretically held sovereign power over the political and militaristic aspects of the country, in reality, the real power laid with the oligarchic genro." 

"That's it! Good eye." 

She quickly jotted down the answer on her study sheet. 

"Then, after you've found all of the information, you can go through the study sheet and work on memorizing. That's when it comes in handy to have a study partner, so you can quiz each other." 

"Hold your horses there, baka. One thing at a time." 

Mamoru chuckled. "Fine, what's next?" 

Usagi read the question and began flipping through the pages, scanning headings and titles and occasionally pausing to read a picture caption or a particularly fascinating paragraph. Soon, Mamoru's assistance was hardly needed, though his encouragement every time she got another answer correct made Usagi beam with pride. 

Mamoru was surprised to find himself watching her from the corner of his eye, smiling along with her excited achievements. He didn't realize that he was memorizing the color of her eyes and the way she nibbled her pencil until after the bits of information were already ingrained in his mind. He quickly looked away, ashamed of himself for staring. 

His palms became suddenly sweaty and he nervously wiped them off on his pants, telling himself that the arcade was warmer than usual. And when Usagi unconsciously scooted closer to him, the fabric of her sleeve brushing his hand, he so swiftly jerked away that Usagi looked up at him in surprise. 

"Are you okay?" she asked, seeing the evident shock on his face. 

His first thought was to ask if she'd felt it too—the strange shot of electricity that had flowed through him—but he immediately decided against it. "Fine. I'm fine. Did you figure out that last one yet?" 

She pouted and turned her attention back to the pages before her. "No. It doesn't say anything about the daimyo anywhere!" 

"You're probably not looking in the right places. Have you gone over all the headings?" 

"Yes, twice. Could it be in another chapter?" 

"Is the test on any other chapters?" 

"No." 

"Then don't be a ditz. Why would your teacher put in a trick question?" 

Usagi glared up at him. "It was only a thought! You don't need to jump down my throat about it!" 

"Well why don't you look it up in the index? Can't you at least try to use your brain?" 

Her mouth fell open for a moment before Usagi's stunned eyes took on a look of fierce anger and betrayal. "Evidently not! I'm sorry that I'm so stupid! I must be SUCH a hopeless pain to you!" 

"Your words, not mine." 

"You know, you offered to do this!" 

"Then I guess I'm the stupid one for thinking you could ever be helped." 

"I guess you are," she spat, attempting to hold onto her anger, but ashamed tears were quickly flooding her eyes. She slammed the history book shut and shoved her papers into her bag. "Move! I'm going home." 

"Gladly," he muttered, standing and picking up his own book before heading toward the doors. He desperately tried to ignore the feelings of stupidity and guilt welling inside of him and refused his conscience the pleasure of an apology, instead storming out of the arcade. Usagi was only moments behind him, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks as she ran the other way. 

... 

Emily watched the scene with a deepening frown, her nails digging into her forearm, and didn't notice Motoki's approach until he was beside her. 

"I'd call it love at first sight, for sure," he said sarcastically. "Can't imagine how I ever missed it before." 

"Patience, my dear Watson," Emily scolded, her scowl melding into a mischievous smirk. "These things take time. We must have patience." 

He shook his head and walked away, muttering, "Yeah, if you have the lifespan of a sea turtle." 

...

"I am here, my child," a serene voice spoke from the other side of the curtain. 

Sailorpluto sighed. "Father, I ask for forgiveness." 

"I am listening, my child." 

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do to you. You have something I need, Father. This is for your own good." 

"My child?" 

Clutching her time staff, Pluto opened the curtain and held her palm out to the stunned priest. Soon, his anguished screams filled the otherwise empty church. 

Less than a minute later, a fuku-clad woman fled from the church, an orange crystal clasped in her hand. 

... 

xoxo  
Alicia 


	4. The Attack

The Professional: Chapter Four  
Alicia Blade

Acknowledgments: A hundred thanks to Stormlight, the editor of the year! And a hundred more to everyone who has reviewed. _.bows gratefully._ Hope you continue to enjoy! 

Correction: As a couple reviewers pointed out, Emily should have said "A little faith, Mon Ami," not "Mon Amie." The latter is the feminine version. I didn't mean to insult Motoki's masculinity or the French language, I'm just ignorant. ) Thanks for pointing that out! 

Self promotion: My story _More than Ice Cream_ has been nominated for an award for the 2005 romance genre at SMFanfiction dot net. Many thanks to whoever posted the nomination! 

... 

Chapter Four: The Attack

Urawa Ryo slung his heavy book bag over one shoulder as he walked down the steps of the computer lab. At the bottom, he stopped and looked either way with a frown creasing his forehead, before choosing his direction and turning right. He made his way quickly down the sidewalk, always with an air of suspicion around him. 

He felt it. He'd seen it. He knew today was the day, and he was prepared. And yet, there was something different about the visions he'd been having lately. Something he couldn't quite figure out. 

His questions were answered, though, when he rounded the corner toward the busy Juuban shopping district and saw a sage-green-haired woman leaning against the wall, staring at him. He froze and stared back a long time, before straightening his posture, trying to level their gazes though she was taller than him, especially with her high heels. 

"So it's you," he said calmly. 

The woman quirked an eyebrow. "Me?" 

"Yes. I've had two opposing visions of this day. One was of a man with long blonde hair and a gray suit; the other was of you. I've never had a conflict of sight before, but now I know which vision was real." 

Slowly, Sailorneptune smiled. "That's right," she purred. "You're the psychic one." 

"It doesn't matter, though," Ryo continued as if he hadn't heard her. "You both wanted the same thing, and you're not going to get it!" 

"You think so?" 

"I won't let you turn me into a monster!" he screamed. 

"I think your visions might be a little confused…" she began, but was silenced as a bag filled with textbooks came flying toward her face. She yelped and ducked. It slammed into the brick wall above her and by the time she'd regained her composure, Ryo was running in the other direction. She growled and took off after him. 

...

Mamoru raised his eyes from his book as Emily slumped into the bench opposite him, her arms folded and her eyes leveled at him in an angry glare. 

"Yes?" 

"I called Usagi yesterday, not long after you both left the arcade. She sounded like she was crying." 

He furrowed his brow, the remark proving rather unsettling, before his face lost the concerned expression and he raised an uncaring eyebrow instead. "And you're telling me this because…?" 

"Because I think you made her cry, Mamoru. You were way too harsh." 

"Yeah, right. Usagi's never cared about what I said before, why would she start now?" 

"I've already told you I think she has a crush on you." 

"And I've already told you that that is absolutely absurd." 

"Well regardless, she's a young girl who is still trying to find her place in this world. She needs as much confidence as she can get and you're completely destroying any shreds of self-esteem she has. You went too far yesterday." 

"Oh, give me a break. Usagi has more friends and loved ones than should be legal. The opinion of one college student that she doesn't even like is not going to permanently damage her psyche in any way." 

"You'd be surprised. She's very sensitive, especially when it comes to the opinions of others. She wants everyone to like her—even you." 

"You just met her a couple days ago. What makes you think you know anything about her?" 

"Because I'm a girl and I know how girls think. Honestly, Mamoru, I think you should at least consider apologizing to her." 

He shook his head and returned his gaze to the pages of his book, but Emily could have sworn she saw a crease on his brow and a worried shadow over his eyes that hadn't been there before. 

The truth, which Mamoru would never know, was that Emily had not really called Usagi, but she had seen how upset she looked running from the arcade and easily suspected how hurt her feelings had been, no matter how hard she tried to cover it up with anger and agitation. And so she figured that if Mamoru's natural attraction wasn't enough to soften up his actions toward Usagi, then maybe appealing to his conscience would. 

She had no idea how successful she was being. 

Mamoru had also noticed the look of betrayal and disbelief on Usagi's face when he started insulting her on her lack of intelligence, and the look had been haunting him for nearly twenty-four hours. Though he had tried to write it off as too much caffeine, he had even lost sleep over it. He couldn't understand why. He didn't really know what had set him off yesterday, other than he had found himself liking her—liking sitting next to her, liking the smiles she was giving him—and the feelings had startled him, even frightened him. So his instincts kicked in and he reverted to the comfortable teasing games he was so accustomed to when faced with strange emotions due to a particular blonde girl. 

But according to Emily, he had made her cry. The thought made him sick to his stomach. 

Normally, he would have shrugged and said, "Big surprise. The girl cries at spilt milk." But he knew that this was not the normal immature wails. She had gone home, alone, and cried. Mamoru didn't realize it, but he'd been staring at his open book, his eyes motionless and his brow creased, for nearly five minutes. He didn't realize, but Emily did. She crossed her fingers and hoped it was a good sign. 

The bells on the door jingled and Emily turned to see Usagi, Rei, and Ami walking in. They were carrying on a cheerful conversation, but when Usagi's eyes met Mamoru's, her smile dropped. 

Attempting his cocky grin, Mamoru set his book down on the table. "Hello, Odango Atama." 

Normally, Usagi would have been spitting back insults as fast as they come, but instead she let her icy gaze linger on him a moment longer, before harrumphing her shoulders and turning promptly away. She strutted toward the farthest booth, Rei and Ami on her heels, before sitting with her back toward Mamoru. 

When Emily looked at the black-haired man, she could not mistake the expression of utter shock. He slowly stuttered, "She… she just ignored me." 

"You really hurt her, Mamoru," she stated, trying to look upset. 

He frowned, his blue eyes stormy with worry. Emily almost smiled, proud to know that she could read him like a book, at least when something was seriously bothering him. 

"Would it really kill you to go apologize?" 

The look that immediately flashed on his face was of pure, strong male pride: a look that clearly stated he was never wrong and was obligated to apologize to no one. For anything. Ever. But even as he opened his mouth to refute Emily's suggestion, the look faltered. He gulped, looking nervous, a little angry, and very undecided. 

"Well go on," she urged, recognizing that the internal battle might call for some extra initiative to swing in her favor. 

With a groan, Mamoru slowly lifted himself from the booth. Without looking at Emily, he inhaled a deep breath and made his way toward Usagi and her friends. When he approached their table, the chatter immediately died down. 

"Oh, hello, Mamoru-san," Rei greeted. Her words were kind, but with a reserved coolness and he wondered if Usagi had told them anything. He cleared his throat. 

"Hello." He looked at Usagi, but she was staring out the window, her chin held high as she pointedly ignored him. "May I have a word with you, Odango Atama?" 

"No." 

Rei and Ami exchanged glances, before Rei slowly scooted over toward the wall. "Would you care to join us?" 

Mamoru didn't miss the mean glare Usagi shot at Rei, and politely declined the offer. "Thank you, but I just came to…. Usagi-chan…" 

Her eyes widened at the usage of her given name, but she didn't turn to him. He saw the change in her reflection, though, and nervously clenched his fists. "Usagi-chan, I just wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday." 

She turned to him now, her jaw open in surprise. The other two girls looked equally impressed. 

"You… you what?" 

His lips quirked, but his eyes were full of regret. "I went overboard. I didn't mean all those things that I said, and I hope you can forgive me. I also wish you the best of luck on your history test and if…" He cleared his throat and looked down at the table. The last words came out as mumbling. "If you ever need help studying again, I'd be glad to help out. Even if just to make up for how horribly I treated you yesterday." 

Peeling her eyes off of the shy-looking man, Usagi looked at two of her best friends, analyzing their reactions to see if they knew what was going on. They both looked stunned, and Ami shrugged at her, but neither of them seemed suspicious. She turned back to Mamoru. 

"Thank you, Mamoru-san," she whispered. 

He looked up at her and their eyes met for the first time with a sense of underlying kinship. Usagi's heart stirred and she didn't fully comprehend the connection that was forged, but she smiled. 

"I forgive you." 

"Fabulous!" Emily said from beside Mamoru. He jumped a little, not having heard her come up behind him. "So since we're all getting along right now, why don't the five of us go over to that new dessert shop on the corner? I hear they make sundaes to rival Motoki-san's!" 

"Can we make that six?" Motoki said, approaching them with his apron slung over one arm. "I'm taking an extra long lunch break today and if you're all heading over there, I thought perhaps I could scope out the competition." 

"Of course! Come on, let's go!" 

The general consensus seemed to approve the idea—or at least no one outright objected to it—so Mamoru retrieved his neglected book and they all headed out of the arcade. Emily was thrilled to see Usagi, perhaps subconsciously, begin walking beside Mamoru down the sidewalk. Motoki joined them and though she couldn't hear what they were saying, it was obvious that the conversation was on friendly terms. 

Turning, she saw Rei and Ami beside her, chatting as well. Rei was saying how proud she was that Mamoru had taken the high road and Ami was agreeing that the occasion was momentous. They both hoped that this sudden burst of kindness between the two enemies would last. 

A thought suddenly occurred to Emily while looking at Rei and her stomach lurched, wondering why she hadn't thought of it before. Emily thought back to her knowledge of the Sailormoon storyline and remembered how Rei had had a crush on Mamoru prior to the recovery of the princess. They'd gone on a couple semi-dates in the show, even. Emily found herself chewing on her nails, wondering if such had happened in this world as well, though she hadn't heard Rei mention anything that would allude to romantic feelings for Mamoru. That didn't mean that they weren't there, though, and she figured that she should be well aware of anything that may interfere with her matchmaking schemes. She would hate to be caught by surprise later in the game. 

Taking a deep breath, she inched closer to Rei and effectively entered her and Ami's conversation. 

"Rei-chan, may I ask you a question?" 

Not the slightest bit put off by the interruption, Rei grinned at her. "Sure, Emily-chan. What's up?" 

"What do you think of Mamoru-san?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, he's a handsome guy, right?" 

She laughed. "You'd have to be blind not to notice that." 

"Yeah, I know. So… have you ever seen him as maybe-more-than-friend material?" 

Rei and Ami were both watching her curiously, as if they hadn't heard her for a moment, before Ami turned her attention to the priestess with a pressing smile. "Well, Rei-chan?" 

Rei giggled and blushed, staring down at the sidewalk. "Gee, Emily-chan, you sure can be perceptive." 

Emily felt a boulder settle in her stomach. Rei liking Mamoru could put a huge kink in her plans. 

"When I first met Mamoru I thought he was so dreamy," she continued in hushed tones, occasionally looking up to make sure neither he nor Usagi were listening. Deeming it safe, she went on, "And I made up all these bone-head ideas to try and get him to ask me on a date and when none of them worked, I asked him out instead. So, we went for milkshakes and went rowing on the lake. The one out in the park." 

Emily nodded that she was familiar with it. 

"And then, about a week later, we went to this doll show. And the entire time Mamoru was very kind and gentlemanly, which makes sense because that's just how he is, you know?" She fell silent. 

After waiting an awkward moment for Rei to continue, Emily nudged her gently with an elbow. "So… do you… think anything serious will come of it?" She could feel her throat clogging. 

But after a long, frightening silence, Rei giggled and shook her head, almost sadly. "I was just thinking about that and, no, I don't. I mean, I really like him and think he's a great guy and all but when it comes down to it, I know we weren't meant for each other. It's like whenever we're alone he keeps looking around for something, or someone, else. I don't think he realizes that he's doing it, but it feels that way. And I know that he needs someone… I'm not sure, but different than me, somehow. Someone who will make him laugh. He doesn't laugh often enough." 

Just then, as if on cue, Mamoru and Motoki both burst into laughter. The girls looked ahead to see Usagi rambling on loudly about Umino's antics, her arms waving in mad gestures. Rei tilted her head to the side, her eyes glazed with recognition. 

"Like that," she whispered. 

Emily's smile couldn't have been wider. Everything was falling perfectly into place. "Well, don't worry, Rei-chan. I'm sure Mamoru-san will find someone wonderful. And I'm sure you will, too." 

"Oh, I'm not worried at all! Mamoru's great and I know he'll find a great girl. And as for me, well, what guy in his right mind wouldn't want to date me?" 

Emily laughed, because Rei's tone said that she was perfectly serious. "Ryo-kun!" Ami gasped beside them and they both turned to see her staring at some distant point down the sidewalk. Following her gaze, Rei and Emily saw a boy with short brown hair running toward them as fast as he could. When he saw Ami, his eyes widened and he came to an immediate halt, but his speed propelled him and he stumbled, barely managing to regain his balance without falling to the pavement. By this time, Usagi, Mamoru, and Motoki had noticed him as well and were staring at him in confusion as he gasped for breath, one hand grasping at the material above his chest. 

"Mizuno-san," he managed breathlessly, looking over his shoulder, before returning his deep brown eyes to her. "You have to get out of here! You're in danger!" 

"Ryo-kun? What's happened? Are you alright?" She took a hesitant step toward him, but he looked behind him again. 

Emily followed his gaze, wondering if she had only imagined the flash of sea-green boots disappearing down an alleyway. She figured probably not, knowing that Ryo was a Rainbow Crystal carrier. His psychic powers must have predicted Michiru's plan, just as they had Zoicite's in the original flow of time. 

"Get away from here, Mizuno-san. I couldn't stand to have anything happen to you!" 

"Ryo-kun!" But he had already turned and sprinted down another street. The six friends stood staring at each other, before their eyes slowly leveled on a confused Ami. She was watching the spot Ryo had left, pursing her lips in a nervous mental debate, before she seemed to reach a resolution. Straightening her back, she took off running after him. The others were close behind her. 

As they ran, Emily found Motoki and herself slipping behind the rest, not used to running toward battles as the scouts and Tuxedo Kamen were. But an anguished scream forced her to pick up the pace. She thought she heard Michiru yelling, "If you would hold still, I wouldn't have to do this!" 

It was followed by a cry of pain from Ryo. 

"Ryo-kun!" Ami yelled as she rounded a corner, then gasped and froze. Usagi, Rei, and Mamoru, directly behind her, simultaneously halted as well, Mamoru subconsciously reaching out an arm to keep Usagi from stumbling forward. 

Emily skidded to a stop and turned to see Ryo lying in the middle of a near-empty parking lot, writhing in agony on the pavement. His fingers clawed at the concrete as his body slowly began to stretch, shake, and morph. His skin took on a heavy metallic sheen, his cheekbones twisted into a glaring iron helmet, and his arms expanded, rotated, and grew: one into a giant pair of scissors, the other into a shiny pointed writing compass. With a roar, the beast that was Ryo struggled to his feet and looked eagerly around the lot through gleaming red eyes. 

None of the outer scouts were anywhere to be seen. 

"That's not good," Usagi muttered, her eyes glued to the monster. 

Clasping fearful hands over her mouth, Emily found herself backing up to a wall. Her eyes darted away from the monster to see Mamoru standing protectively between it and Usagi; Ami still stared in shock; and Motoki was also backing shakily away. Rei was gone. 

The monster turned its attention to the group and released a low growl that rumbled the ground. Raising the compass-arm, the weapon began spinning at his wrist. 

"Mars Fire Ignite!" 

Just as the youma was about to release the projectile, a spiral of flame came shooting from a rooftop and collided with his chest. The monster yelled and turned toward the attacker, instead releasing his weapon at Sailormars, who dodged it and jumped down to the pavement below. 

Instantly, another compass formed from the liquid metal at the end of the youma's arm. Its red eyes remained glued to the senshi as she tried to direct its attention away from her friends. 

"Alright, you overgrown Robo-Dog!" she yelled as sparks began forming at her fingertips again. "Ryo was sweet and gentle and I will not allow you to desecrate his soul and body this way! Mars Fire Ignite!" 

The monster's bulk made it impossible to dodge the incoming fire and he howled in pain as the attack collided. A second later, another voice was heard, chanting, "Mercury Bubbles Spray!" 

Emily turned to see that Ami had found time to transform due to Mars's distraction and now stood in the midst of her own fog, her eyes blazing with worry and anger. 

Usagi, however, stood looking desperately for a way to escape the attention of her friends, but found it impossible as Mamoru had her backed up to a brick wall, using his own body as a shield in front of her. His fists were clenched angrily and Emily could see him desperately searching for a place to keep Usagi safe, but could find none. 

Nervously raising a hand to her lips, Emily found herself chewing on a knuckle, wishing there were something she could do help, and really, really wishing that one of the Outer Scouts would show up and protect her. A second later, Motoki moved in front of her and she sighed, figuring he was better than nothing, but knowing Motoki wouldn't really be able to keep her safe. She cursed beneath her breath. _Where is Sailorneptune?_

As if in answer to her thoughts, a white-gloved hand suddenly grasped her sleeve and she spun around to see Michiru holding a finger to her lips. Emily scanned the area, seeing that everyone was occupied watching the two scouts battle the monster, and slipped back into the alley that Sailorneptune was hiding in. Even Motoki missed her disappearance. 

"What is going on?" she hissed and Neptune desperately tried to shush her with her hands. 

"The boy is psychic! He knew I was coming, but he's confused. He thinks I'm out to turn him into a minion for the Negaverse, like Zoicite would have. He wouldn't willingly give up the crystal!" 

"So how did THIS happen?" 

Pulling on the ends of her hair, Michiru glanced over Emily's shoulder to watch as Mercury released a shard of ice toward the scissors-hand of the monster, who slashed out at her in retaliation, but missed. 

"When I went to separate the crystal, and the monster, from Ryo, his will fought it so bad that I only released the monster. It's taken control of his body, and the crystal is still trapped inside." 

"Great. So now what?" 

"I'm working on that. As Sailormoon doesn't have her healing powers activated yet, I'll have to find a way to get the monster back into the crystal, and get it out of Ryo at the same time." 

An anguished cry from Sailormars forced Emily to spin around to see the red scout crouched against a wall with a hand clasped over her upper arm, which was bleeding profusely. "Well I suggest you come up with something quick!" she spat, but when she turned to look at the senshi of the sea, the alley was empty. Grumbling with worry, she inched closer to the wall, desperately trying to stay out of the monster's line of sight. 

As Sailormercury ran to help the fallen scout, the youma turned its attention back to the civilians. Without giving them time to think, he lunged his weapon toward them. 

The blade hurtling toward him, Mamoru shoved Usagi to the side. She screamed and landed on her knees just as Mamoru cried out in pain. When she looked up, he was pinned to the wall, the compass jutting out from the brick. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he glowered up at the monster. Reaching up a hand, he yanked the weapon out and tossed it to the floor, slumping slightly before regaining his strength and forcing himself to full height. He peered at Usagi from the corner of his eye. She remained on the ground, gaping up at him in fright. 

"Run!" he yelled. "Get out of here!" 

"Mamoru-san," she whispered, her eyes wide and unblinking. With sudden conviction, she lurched to her feet and ran to him. "Don't die!" she cried hysterically upon seeing his jacket sleeve turning maroon with blood. 

He shoved her away, sending her stumbling back a few feet, but she quickly regained her balance. "I'm not dying! Just get out of here! Hurry!" 

A metallic clang announced that the monster had refueled his ammunition and was preparing to fire at them again, this time aiming distinctly for the blonde-haired girl. 

Growling, Mamoru reached out his arm and yanked her behind him, bracing his body for impact. She screamed and desperately tried to pull him away, urging him to protect himself, but to no avail. Crying, Usagi covered her face with both hands as the youma released a series of daggers toward them. 

"Jupiter Lightning Crash!" 

A blaze of electricity streaked from the sky and collided with the weapons. Upon contact, they fell harmlessly to the pavement and vanished in puffs of green smoke. All eyes turned to the newcomer, a tall girl with long brown hair and a green sailor fuku. She stood atop a building, the air crackling around her, energized with static electricity as she glared at the youma. 

"Hey, C3PO, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she yelled and jumped gracefully down to the parking lot. 

Removing her hands from her face, Usagi watched the girl with a stunned expression. "She's not a Sailor Senshi," she mumbled. 

"In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you!" 

"Or maybe she is." 

The monster growled and prepared another missile, but Sailorjupiter was already calling down her next attack. A second later, lightning lashed out from her tiara, stunning the monster, his metal armor conducting the electricity through every limb. It howled in pain and fell to one knee. 

"Ryo-kun!" Sailormercury screamed, deserting Sailormars and running toward it. "Please, don't kill him! There's still good in him; I can feel it!" She had her computer visor out, having analyzed the youma's brain functions, but put it away when the monster's red eyes leveled with hers. Tears on her cheeks, Ami fell to her knees before him. "Ryo-kun, it's me! You know me. Please, fight this evil. Don't let it destroy you!" she pleaded. 

The youma hissed furiously at first, but then fear clouded its eyes and it reached up its arms and clutched them over his head, bowing away from the girl and growling in anger and confusion. 

"You're stronger than this, Ryo-kun. You can fight this. You don't have to be evil! You don't have to be a monster! Let me help you!" 

It roared and fell backward, the surface of its skin rolling and lurching in metallic waves. "A…mi…!" it gurgled, its arms flinging madly about, the compass stabbing into its own flesh amid the turbulence. It screamed in pain and Ami gasped, reaching her hands toward him. 

"Ryo-kun!" 

A yellow, oily film began to seep out of the gash, oozing down over his plated limbs and dripping into a fluorescent puddle, and still the monster's skin trembled and morphed. Slowly, his body began to shrink as the puddle grew larger. 

"Mi…zuno… san!" Ryo's voice could be heard gurgling up from deep inside the monster's throat. Slowly, the metal reverted to skin, the compass and scissors began to resemble hands and fingers, and the large red eyes dimmed to a deep brown. All the while, the wound continued to leak onto the pavement and soon the puddle started to solidify. 

Glowing clouds of steam could be seen floating into the air above it, live energy combining into the puddle that now began to take on the form of a palm-sized stone. 

As Ryo, once again small and human, collapsed limply to the floor, his leg still bleeding, the yellow stone clattered along the ground, as if containing a life all its own, before finally rolling to a shuddering stop. 

The group watched in silence as Ryo lay panting on the ground. Sailormercury was the first to move. Screaming his name, she ran to him and fell to her knees at his side, supporting his head in her hands. 

Hazy brown eyes rose up to hers and Ryo managed a small smile. "Thank you, Mizuno-san," he whispered, shakily grabbing onto her fingers, "for saving me." 

Grinning, she nodded, before pulling him into a hug. 

Heaving a sigh of relief, Sailormars pulled herself to her feet and looked over at Sailorjupiter, who was watching Ami and Ryo with a silly grin on her face. 

"Now they are a cute couple," the new scout said whimsically. 

Rei rolled her eyes and approached the new scout. "Not that I'm complaining, but who are you and where did you come from?" 

Sailorjupiter shrugged nonchalantly. "Sailorjupiter, for now. And I was just walking home from the store when this creepy cat popped out of nowhere and started talking. At first I thought it was a dream, but then it gave me this pen, and… Well, heck, I guess I still kind of think it might be a dream." She laughed carelessly, but Mars grinned and held out her hand. 

"Sometimes I wish it was. Sailormars. Welcome to the team." 

Jupiter shook the offered hand vivaciously. "Thanks, girl! It's great to meet you! But where's Sailormoon? I can't believe she didn't show up!" 

Mars coughed uncomfortably and raised an eyebrow in Usagi's direction. "She was… indisposed." 

Seeing that the danger was over, Mamoru let out a low growl of pain and collapsed to his knees in front of Usagi, clutching a hand over his shoulder. "Mamoru, are you okay?" Usagi cried, scurrying next to him. She gingerly touched his shoulder, her eyes fierce with concern. 

He smiled at her through his lashes, still breathing heavily. "Yes, Odango. I think I'm fine." 

Returning the smile, her eyes quickly filling with tears, Usagi launched herself into his arms, wrapping slender arms around his neck. 

He hissed, his body flinching away, even as his arms tried to catch and hold her. "Ow! Odango..." 

She pulled immediately away, enough to see the pain etched on his face, and yelped. "Oh, you liar! You are hurt!" 

"I'll survive. Just... please, don't do that again." 

She sighed, sitting cross-legged in front of him. "Take off your shirt," she commanded gently, beginning to rip a shred of material from the hem of her blue school skirt. 

Mamoru blanched. "Excuse me?" 

"Take off your shirt." 

"Usagi, I really don't..." 

"Would you stop trying to be strong and good and just do it?" 

At her exasperated look, Mamoru felt he had no choice but to silently comply. His brown polo was steadily lifted up, Usagi helping when the pain in his shoulder wouldn't allow him to pull it completely off. Then she gasped, her eyes falling on a deep gash below his right collarbone. He looked down on it, cringing, before smiling at the girl. 

"It's not as bad as it looks?" 

She rolled her eyes. "It impaled you, you baka," she scolded, though her face held none of the anger or hatred that usually accompanied the term. Instead, it almost sounded to Mamoru like a term of endearment. "I'll be right back," she said and stood. 

"Wait! Where are you..." But she was already gone, picking her way through the rubble and aftermath of the battle. However, she returned within just a few moments, her hands filled with her skirt's scrap, rags, and a bowl of water. 

"Where did you get all that?" he asked in surprise. 

"There's a restaurant right around the corner. Now hold still," she said, dunking a rag into the water. "This will hurt." But as she began to clean the wound, her hands sure and steady and practiced, Mamoru didn't even flinch. She smiled shyly. "Or maybe not." 

He grinned down at her, watching her slender fingers washing the blood from his chest, her pale hands wringing out the bloodied water. "I'm no stranger to scrapes and bruises," he said, his voice low and husky. 

The tone made her blue eyes turn up and focus on his gaze, her fingers trembling for the first time as she saw his ebony bangs falling messily over his brow and his gently smiling lips lingering close: close enough that she could almost feel his breath, close enough that she could almost... 

"Where did you learn to do this?" those lips asked suddenly, startling her from the forbidden fantasy. 

She shook her head to rid herself of her previous thoughts, returning to her dainty task. "I'm no stranger to scrapes and bruises myself." 

He grinned as she began to wrap her skirt linen around his shoulder, forming an effective makeshift bandage. "I'm sure. A klutz like you, I'm surprised I've never seen you in a cast before." 

Her hands tensed. Glaring eyes met with his as she finished the wrap and he instantly felt himself falter. 

"I'm sorry. I'm only teasing, Usagi-chan." She looked down, her face softening the slightest bit, and he unconsciously reached up and took her hands into his palms. "What I meant was... you're really good at this. You'll make a great mother someday." 

Her eyes flew up to meet his, wide and surprised, her lips agape. "Th... Thank you," she whispered, a smile seeping through every inch of her face, of her body. 

Mamoru's breath caught. He had seen this look on her dozens of times, but it had never been directed at him. The effect it had on his heart and his knees made him thankful that he wasn't standing. 

Clearing his throat, he dropped her hands and looked away. "You're welcome. And... thank you." 

"Mamoru-san, do you work out?" she asked innocently, and he turned to see her eyes shamelessly wandering over his chest and stomach. Immediately, a deep redness covered his face and he began to stutter his incoherent thoughts. Her abrupt giggling made him stop. 

"Did I make the great Mamoru-baka blush?" she asked enthusiastically, her eyelashes fluttering teasingly before his face. 

Though he so badly wanted to deny it, the heat in his face and stammering tongue made it impossible. 

Her giggling calmed to a flirtatious smile as she grabbed his polo. "Here, I'll help you back into your shirt. But," her enticing eyes smiled at him, her lips puckering the slightest bit, "I'll miss the view." 

Emily sighed dreamily, watching the scene from across the parking lot. The signs were so obvious. The emotions were so there. Her plan was so working. She grinned proudly. 

Suddenly, a shimmering yellow stone caught her eye and she bent to pick a fascinatingly beautiful crystal up off the pavement. 

"I'll be taking that," a voice whispered from behind her and she turned to see Sailorneptune hovering in the shadows of the same alleyway, her hand outstretched. 

"All yours," Emily replied, dropping the crystal in her palm, before turning back to the mesmerizing couple. "Are you seeing this?" 

"They're adorable, aren't they? I must say, you're pretty good at this." 

"Yeah, well, I didn't plan this one. Maybe fate is on our side, after all. Say, don't you think you being here is a little risky? What if one of the Inners—or worse, Luna—sees you?" 

"You worry about the lovebirds, and we'll worry about the scouts. And the crystals." 

"Yes, Ma'am. But speaking of scouts, did you know that Jupiter was going to . . ." She turned around to be met with an empty alley. ". . . show up today?" Sighing, she turned and began picking her way across the devastation of the parking lot. 

A friendly voice calling her name forced Emily to turn and see Motoki jogging toward her. She briefly wondered where he had disappeared to during the chaos. 

"Emily! I've been looking for you! Are you alright?" 

She grinned at the concern on his features. "I'm fine, just a little shaken. You?" 

"Fine, fine. And, well... Mamoru and Usagi..." He gestured toward them and Emily saw Mamoru helping Usagi to her feet, both of them smiling shyly. 

"Better than fine," she finished for him, her eyes twinkling. 

"Yeah. Look, Emily, I have to admit, when you first told me about this harebrained matchmaking scheme, I thought you were crazy. But I'm beginning to think maybe you were on to something." 

She smiled knowingly. "I'm telling you, the feelings are there. I just need to make them realize it. And admit to it." 

"Well, if you still want my help," Motoki said, shrugging, "you've got it. And..." He inhaled a deep breath, his eyes looking fearfully at the sky. "Lightning will probably strike me down for saying this, but... I have an idea." 


	5. The Closet

The Professional: Chapter Five  
Alicia Blade

It's getting to the point where so many people are influencing this story that I don't know who to thank anymore! As always, Stormlight has been a huge help! I also want to extend my gratitude to Phantasy Star, Pudadingding, and Usagi of Fuedal Moon Era for the suggestions! In addition, thanks go to MaccaMattie, Sabreen, jojodacrow, and ClaidiWinter because their reviews always leave me grinning from ear to ear. I hope I haven't left any major contributors out.

And of course, ALL reviewers help with encouragement and support. I appreciate every one of you! 

Love drabbles and LJ communities? Check out Jo-chan's brand new Usa/Mamo fanfic community: **Usagi and Mamoru: 100 Themes of Love.** Link on my bio page. 

Chapter Five: The Closet

"Can I be a scout?" 

Setsuna looked up from studying the daily schedule of the next Crystal Carrier to see Emily loitering in the doorway to the living room. "Pardon me?" 

"Can I be a scout?" 

She blinked, then squinted her eyes suspiciously. "No." 

"Why not?" Emily whined. 

"Because… you just can't." 

"All the other authors get to make up their own scouts." 

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Emily, I can't just _make_ you a scout. You have to have special powers first." 

"Oh, come on! You must have a box of spare wands and pens stashed away somewhere! Besides, I've been giving this a lot of thought." 

Groaning, Setsuna rubbed her fingers over her temples. 

"Get this. I could be Sailor _Cupid._ Get it? And my weapon can be heart-shaped arrows!" 

Setsuna raised an irritated eyebrow, but Emily only held up her hands in defense and continued. 

"I know, I know, the name's kind of tacky, but it fits, right? And since Venus is already taken…" 

"No." 

"Sailor Matchmaker?" 

"No." 

"But Setsuna…" 

"No." 

Emily harrumphed. "Why not?" 

"Emily, don't you have something to be doing?" 

After pursing her lips and glowering, Emily finally turned and marched out of the apartment, yelling over her shoulder, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. And you know what? It'd be a lot easier with _arrows_!" 

... 

Usagi approached the arcade with extreme caution. 

The attack the day before had brought out a side of Mamoru that Usagi had never seen before, though she'd always known existed. A side that was caring, protective, and charming. A side that didn't call her Odango Atama as an insult, but as an endearment. A side Usagi rather liked. 

But what now? 

Was it possible that the appearance of Mamoru #2 had squashed out the existence of Mamoru #1? Or would Mamoru #1 roughly shove Mamoru #2 back into the hole he'd emerged from? Usagi wasn't sure, so she'd formulated two plans of attack: 

**Plan A:** Mamoru #2 had taken complete control of Mamoru #1 and acts like a perfect gentleman. In this scenario, Usagi would ask about his wound and offer to buy him a chocolate shake ... or let him buy her one, whichever came first. Then they'd chat, she'd get to know him better, and they'd walk away friends. No more fights. This was the best case scenario. 

**Plan B:** Worst case scenario. Mamoru #1 has shot and buried Mamoru #2 and when inquiries arise, brushes them off with a confused "Mamoru #2? Never heard of him." He would call Usagi 'Odango Atama,' insult her walking skills, and probably blame his injuries on her carelessness. In this instance, Usagi was ready and willing to hold up the traditional verbal boxing matches—with a vengeance. He'd never know what hit him. 

But it all depended on what Mamoru did first. 

... 

Mamoru sat at the counter pretending to be deeply engrossed in his book. Emily and Motoki had been sharing strange looks and smiles all morning, and when neither was forthcoming with their shared secret, Mamoru had decided to ignore them both. He didn't mind. It gave him a chance to go over the tactics he had formulated for dealing with Usagi, who was bound to show up at any minute. 

The youma attack, or, more specifically, the post-attack events had stirred emotions in Mamoru that he had never felt before, and he knew Usagi was the cause. He had felt an overwhelming urgency to take care of her, to protect her. And when he saw that compass heading straight for her, in that brief instant, he knew he would give his life for her. The feeling was just as strong, perhaps stronger, than when he saved Sailormoon. Then, when she was bandaging his shoulder—her hands caressing and gentle—he felt drawn to her. Not only that, but he felt as though he belonged in that moment, beneath that touch, looking into those eyes. He had never experienced anything so... perfect. And while the emotions frightened him to some degree, they also left him immensely curious. And so, he had come up with two possible strategies: 

**Plan A:** Usagi would enter, her normally cheerful, bubbly self, still grateful for his rescue act yesterday and boom! Instant friends! He would offer to buy her a sundae and they could spend the rest of the afternoon exploring this very new, very unexpected, relationship. 

**Plan B:** Usagi would enter, her normally stubborn, naive self, and refuse to acknowledge the change—either in Mamoru or in their behavior toward each other. She would proceed to be obnoxious and unforgiving, and Mamoru would counter with equally obnoxious jabs and insults, painfully aware that some things just weren't meant to be. 

But it all depended on what Usagi did first. 

... 

Motoki and Emily were off in a corner, discussing their own strategy in hushed voices, when Usagi entered the arcade. Mamoru swiveled in his chair at the sound of the sliding doors, and their eyes locked. Electricity filled the air between them—the same electricity that Emily had always thought she was making up in her stories, but now realized was very real, very powerful, and very alive. She was sure everyone in the arcade could feel it. Hell, she could almost SEE it. 

But Mamoru and Usagi... stared. Each one waiting, anticipating the other's move, like some screwy game of chess. 

Slowly, Usagi began to walk toward him, attempting to still her furiously beating heart. Their eyes stayed locked. Mamoru gulped, rising unsteadily from the stool. The air practically pulsed around them. 

With her eyes glued to Mamoru's the way they were, Usagi really couldn't be blamed for what happened next. She didn't see the little plush doll that had gotten lost while refilling the crane machine game. She had no idea it was there until it was directly beneath her feet. 

With a squeal of surprise, Usagi tripped and tumbled forward, landing squarely in the arms of Mamoru. 

The spell broken, Mamoru chuckled and said the only thing he could think to say at the moment. "Oy, what a klutz, Odango Atama." 

Usagi froze, staring at the collar of his jacket, and felt an immediate blush creep into her face. 

Plan B it was. 

Pulling herself from his arms, she glowered up at him. "That is NOT my name, you imbecile!" 

It took Mamoru a fraction of a moment to go from catch-and-hold mode to fight mode, but the darkening of his blue eyes made it apparent that the mode, indeed, was reached. 

"Whoa, big word! Let's see you try to spell it!" 

"Sure. Imbecile: M-A-M-O-R-U." 

Emily looked at Motoki, his aghast face watching the fighting couple with mute fear. "I think this would be a good time," she hinted gently. 

He nodded. "You get the door." Then, he walked up to the couple and put both fists angrily on his hips. "Alright, that is ENOUGH you two!" he howled, putting an immediate halt to their bickering. "Both of you follow me!" Without letting them respond, he grabbed each by an ear and dragged them behind the counter. Before either could so much as speak a word of protest, they had been shoved into a waiting closet and the door was shut and bolted by Emily. Motoki turned to her. "Well, for both our sakes, I hope this works." 

She ignored him, muttering, "I am so going to clichéd fanfiction hell for this." 

... 

Mamoru was the first to regain his thoughts and immediately began pounding on the door. "Motoki! Let us out! This isn't funny!" 

"You are going to stay in there until you have both apologized and decided to put an end to this childish bickering! I am sick of listening to you two go at each other like this!" 

"Motoki-san," Usagi whimpered from behind Mamoru. "It's dark in here." 

"There's a light above your heads." 

"But I can't reach..." 

Click. 

"Oh. Thanks, Mamoru-baka." 

"Motoki, if you don't let us out this instant..." 

"Mamoru, I suggest you two start talking this over, because I could easily keep you in there all day. Now, I have to get back to work." 

... 

Motoki smiled apprehensively at Emily. "Are you going to stand guard?" 

"Sure thing. I'll be right here, keeping you posted if anything happens." 

He nodded and walked back toward the counter as Emily sat down, her back to the closet door. "And Haruka said this wouldn't work." 

... 

Mamoru gawked at the door. "I can't believe this is happening." 

"My worst nightmare is coming true." 

"YOUR worst nightmare?" he growled, turning to face the girl. "I'm stuck in a broom closet with the brattiest teenager in Tokyo!" 

"And I'm stuck in a closet with the most stuck-up jerk in Tokyo. What's your point? Besides, this is all your fault!" 

His jaw fell. "My fault? How, pray tell, is this MY fault?" 

"Because if you could stop being mean to me for just ONE day, we wouldn't be here!" 

"Well, if you would stop being an annoying crybaby for one day, maybe I'd be nicer!" 

"There you go again! Everything you say is rude and cruel! How sweet, wonderful Motoki can stand to have a jerk like you as a friend is completely beyond me!" 

"The only reason you think he's so 'sweet and wonderful' is because he puts up with a brat like you, something that I don't feel I need to torture myself with everyday!" 

"Gah, you arrogant, frustrating..." 

_ 10 minutes later _

"...inconsiderate, selfish snob!" 

"Any change?" Motoki asked, though his question was useless. He, along with half of the arcade, could hear the shouting quite clearly. The closet was beginning to attract a crowd. 

"Nothing. How can they not have run out of insults yet?" 

Motoki shrugged, handed Emily a milkshake, and turned away. 

_ 15 minutes later _

Emily slurped the last of the shake up through the plastic straw, making sure to get every last chocolate drop she could out of the glass. The suction and slurping could almost be heard above the yelling from the closet behind her. 

"I have gotten more bumps on my head because of your lousy shoes and test papers..." 

"Oh, if a test paper could leave a bump, then you are more of a pansy than I thought you were." 

Emily sighed and looked at Motoki, who was chewing on a pencil eraser. "I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea," he said. 

She shrugged. "They can't possibly keep this up forever, can they?" 

_ 20 minutes later _

"You can't walk and chew gum at the same time. You can't read above a sixth grade level. You can't—" 

"Whoever asked your opinion, anyway? You are nothing but an overgrown grade-school bully who has nothing better to do with his time than make my life miserable. Why don't you go do something productive? Like jump off a bridge!" 

"Well, gee, that sounds really nice compared to this torture chamber. But, sadly, I can't. Because I'm stuck in a closet with YOU!" 

"Don't remind me! Need I tell you whose fault that is?" 

Emily groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I don't get it. They were doing so good yesterday." 

Motoki gently patted her shoulder. "Hey, we tried, right? Maybe the chemistry isn't there after all. Perhaps we should let them out." 

Emily was about to suggest five more minutes, when the incessant arguing was broken by Usagi's piercing scream. 

... 

Mamoru stumbled back, barely gaining his balance as Usagi suddenly screamed and launched herself into his arms. Her legs encircled his waist, her hands clawing desperately at his back and hair. She was trembling and whimpering. 

"Uh..." he stammered, his arms instinctively tying around her, keeping her from falling, though her own death grip surely would have kept that from happening. "What... what happened?" 

"It was... I saw... oh, protect me!" she cried, burying her face into his shoulder. 

He cleared his throat, trying, in vain, to sort through the cascading sensory overload. All of his anger sizzled away immediately, to be completely replaced with the urge, the need, to protect the shaking girl against his chest. 

"What is it? What did you see?" 

"A... a... a spider." 

He blinked, her words echoing in the silence of his thoughts. "A spider?" 

She sniffled. "Uh-huh. A huge one! A monster! Over... over in the corner..." He arched his neck to see past her blonde odangos, pulling her tighter as he scanned the corners. Sure enough, sitting innocently in a safe little web in a corner beside the mop bucket, was a little black spider. 

Mamoru couldn't help but smile, but somehow managed to withhold a sarcastic chuckle. Gently rubbing the girl's back, he moved forward and crushed the little monster beneath his shoe. 

"There. Dead spider." 

She was silent and unmoving, before her muffled breath asked against his shirt, "Are there any more?" 

This time, a chuckle did escape, but even Mamoru knew it was more at her adorability than her childishness. He scanned the room carefully. "I don't see any. I think you're safe." 

Slowly, she pulled her head off his shoulder and looked around the tiny closet herself, analyzing every dark corner and crevice, before finally meeting Mamoru's gently teasing smile. 

"Oh. Thank you," she whispered, feeling suddenly foolish. Even more so, though, she was feeling suddenly very close to him. It did not get past her how his scent lingered around her, or how his strong arms cradled her, strong yet soothing, or how his intensely blue eyes, now completely absent of the venom from a moment ago, glittered gray in the dusty closet light. She thought of her legs wrapped around his abdomen and immediately conjured up memories of his sculpted chest and stomach from the day before. She gulped. "How's your shoulder?" she whispered, her face only inches from his. 

"Fine," Mamoru whispered back, gazing up at her pale blue eyes. He didn't bother to mention the jolt of pain she had caused when first clamping on to him. The pain had since vanished, and the closeness of her made it seem so trivial. He, too, had been noticing such things. The smooth curve of her waist and a hairline of skin above her waistband barely felt beneath the tips of his fingers, her silky hair tickling his jaw, her fingernails digging into the cloth of his shirt and pressing painlessly into the skin of his shoulder blades. 

Mamoru gasped as Usagi's eyes fluttered closed and she craned her neck down, brushing her lips against his. The touch was so quick and soft, more like a breeze against him than a kiss, that for a moment he thought perhaps he'd only imagined it. 

Then she was gone, her warmth, her weight, her intense gaze. She had so gracefully deserted his grip and found her way to the back wall that for a moment Mamoru regretted ever calling her a klutz. She was leaning one shoulder against the wall, staring at the floor, her lips pursed. She was trembling, Mamoru noticed, before becoming aware that he was, too. 

"Usagi... why..." 

"It's tradition," she said, shyly looking up at him through her lashes, "for a damsel to give her hero a kiss... after he's rescued her." 

Mamoru gulped. "I rescued you from a youma yesterday, but you didn't..." 

"Spiders are scarier than youmas," she said seriously, though a hint of a smile had appeared on her mouth. Mamoru couldn't help but let his eyes roam down to those gently curving lips, slightly wet from where she'd recently licked them. Suddenly, though, her smile vanished, replaced with a curious frown. "Do you hear that?" 

Mamoru listened, and soon thought he could make out a quiet scratching sound, followed by a low squeaking. "Maybe there's a rat." 

Usagi paled, her eyes widening drastically. "A RAT?" she screamed, and once more launched herself into his arms, her legs and arms clutched around him. 

His arms wasted no time in holding her against him as Mamoru looked up into her startled face, unconsciously licking his lips. As she looked down on him, the terror quickly melted away, her thoughts again filling with his scent, his touch, his taste... 

"Odango-chan," he murmured huskily, his breath tickling her mouth and chin. "Are rats scarier than spiders?" 

She somehow managed the slightest nod, before Mamoru leaned forward, capturing her lips passionately against his. 

With a quiet, almost inaudible moan, she returned the kiss with fervor. Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, her lips yearning for his touch. In the back of her thoughts, she felt him fall back against the door for support, before sliding down to the floor with her still straddling his lap. Neither noticed, too full of each other's taste and the exploding sensations of a breathless, passionate kiss. 

...

Emily and Motoki each stood with their ears pressed against the wooden door. 

"What's going on in there?" Motoki hissed. 

Shrugging, Emily answered. "Dunno. Last I heard was Usagi calling him a rat, and then there was a thud, and it sounded like someone sliding against the door." She paused. "Maybe she clobbered him." 

Motoki frowned, eyeing the door suspiciously. 

"I know what they'd be doing if this was a fanfic," Emily continued slyly to herself. 

"A what?" 

"Never mind. Maybe we should check up on them?" 

... 

At the sound of keys in the doorknob, Usagi suddenly felt herself being painfully jerked back to reality. With a lightning-quick movement, she had pulled herself away from Mamoru's lips, despite his groan of protest, and flung herself against the far wall. 

Opening the closet door, Emily and Motoki saw Mamoru sitting before them and Usagi pressed almost frightfully against the back. Both were breathing heavily with slightly disheveled hair and clothing. 

"How are you two doing in here?" Motoki asked suspiciously. 

"I think we need more time," Mamoru said in a dark, sultry, yet very serious tone, gazing up at Usagi through heavy lashes. 

Motoki and Emily each simultaneously quirked an eyebrow. 

"No," said Usagi breathlessly, "I think we most certainly do NOT need anymore time." Quickly, she brushed past Mamoru, squeezing through her captors. Emily noticed her shaking, her legs wobbling slightly, as she grabbed her book bag off of a stool and walked quickly out of the arcade. 

Looking back at Mamoru, Emily realized he, too, was trembling, though not as badly. "What happened?" she asked bewilderedly. 

With a groan, Mamoru ran a distressed hand through his hair and slowly got to his feet. "Nothing," he spat, walking past them without looking at either. He walked from the arcade, looking distraught and distracted, and headed the opposite direction from Usagi. 

Motoki and Emily gawked at each other a long, silent moment, before Motoki slowly shut the closet door. 

"What do you suppose...?" 

"I haven't a clue. But... at least they didn't kill each other." 

Motoki grinned. "Heck, at least they didn't kill us." 

"Good point." 

"Well, we gave it a good shot. I guess it wasn't meant to be, after all." 

Emily frowned, considering the possibility. _Maybe they really did love each other only because they're the prince and princess,_ she thought. _Maybe if they'd never discovered their past identities, they never would have gotten together. Maybe… maybe fate wants nothing to do with them because their love isn't real after all. Maybe it was all fake—an act to keep up appearances. Both of them just so desperately wanting somebody to love, and being told that it was destiny made the decision so easy to make. Maybe Mamoru's really supposed to love Rei, or Setsuna, or even Ann. Maybe Usagi's really supposed to love Seiya…_

Emily cringed with the thought and shook her head. _No. That simply can't be right. I refuse to believe that their love isn't pure and perfect. Because if_ they're_ not really in love, where's the hope for the rest of us?_

With a relieved sigh, her doubts forgotten, Emily walked around the counter and climbed onto a stool. "Oh, you give up way too easily." 

"You can't tell me you're still going to try and play matchmaker after that display." 

"My friend, you are talking to Sailor Cupid, here." 

"Sailor Who?" 

"And I have another idea up my sleeve. But I'm going to need your help." 

He raised an eyebrow, seemingly contemplating her request for a moment, before sighing and leaning down on the counter conspiratorially. "Well, what's the idea?" 

"Are you free tomorrow morning?" 

"I have to be here by one." 

"Uh-huh... and, do you think you could get Mamoru over to that festival that's going on downtown?" 

"I might... Why?" 

Emily grinned. "You see... I know of this fortuneteller..." 

... 

Yumeno Yumemi drew her brush across the canvas with one last broad stroke of crimson, then stepped back to eye the portrait with a quizzical eye. With a sigh, she wiped a sleeve across her paint-splattered forehead. She tilted her head from side to side, squinting through her thick glasses, before hesitantly putting her brush down on the palette. 

"I guess that's it for tonight," she muttered. "Still… there's something not… quite… right." She eyed the painting a little longer, before shaking her head. "But I can't put my finger on it!" 

"The shadows should be darker." 

Yumemi spun around with a gasp to see a tall woman with short blonde hair before her. "Who are you? How did you get in here? The studio closes at 9:00." 

The woman ignored her and approached the canvas, then gestured at it with two fingers. "Right through here, the shadows are too light. There isn't enough contrast. It would be a lot more powerful if you intensified these gray areas, and maybe enhanced the brightness on these surfaces." The woman stepped back again and folded her arms, her eyes glued to the painting, before nodding. "That's what's missing." 

Yumemi tore her eyes away from the woman and looked at the painting again, visualizing the suggestions, before a slow smile crossed her lips. "You know, I think you're right. Thank you. Are you an artist?" 

"You're welcome. And no, I'm a warrior." The woman turned in her boots to smile kindly at Yumemi's confused expression. "And now that I've helped you, I was hoping you could help me with something." 

Flustered, Yumemi tried to return the grin. "Oh, um, sure. Anything." 

Sailoruranus's smile widened as a glowing sword emerged on the invisible strands of the air. "I was hoping you would say that." 

... 

xoxo  
Alicia 


	6. The Fortuneteller

The Professional  
Alicia Blade

Warm thanks to Stormlight, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, and all reviewers! Midnight: Good catch on the Ail/Ann thing! Thanks! 

New **livejournal community**, courtesy of jojodacrow, focusing on Usa/Mamo romances is now open for readers and writers! There will be drabbles, challenges, fanart, and more. Come join us! (Link on my bio.) 

Ah, and for those of you unfamiliar with the Japanese names for Crystal Carriers, here's a cheat sheet (sorry I didn't think to put it in earlier!) 

Crane Master Joe, Grandpa Hino, and the priest (nameless as far as I know) remain the same.  
Urawa Ryo – Greg  
Yumeno Yumeni – Lonny Lanai  
Reika – Rita  
Rhett Butler (the cat) - Hercules 

Chapter Six: The Fortuneteller

"Moshi moshi. You've reached Furuhata Motoki. I'm not available, but please leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as I'm able. Ja!" 

Reika sighed at her boyfriend's voicemail, a message she was innately familiar with, and wished she could talk to him for real instead of some machine. But her schoolwork and job had become so pressing lately, it seemed she hardly had any time to see him at all anymore. She missed him so much, and hated knowing that it was her own hectic schedule that kept them apart. 

"Hi honey, it's me. It turns out that big project I thought was due next Monday is actually due Thursday so I'm afraid I can't come to the festival with you and Mamoru-kun this morning. I'm really sorry and promise to make it up to you this weekend. I love you! Have fun!" 

Hanging up the payphone, she shouldered her book bag and began marching up the steps to the university library with an irritated groan. "Why did I ever choose archeology as a major? What was I thinking?" 

"Excuse me, miss?" 

She turned to see a teenage girl smiling at her shyly. "Yes?" she asked, her gaze curiously sweeping over the girl's odd costume and the large glaive in her hand. 

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." 

Reika tried to smile warmly, though her instincts told her that this girl was much different from other adolescents she had met. "What's that?" She unconsciously looked around but noted that at this time of the day, most people were either in class or still sleeping and this part of campus was eerily deserted. 

"You see, I'm looking for a blue crystal that contains the spirit of a thousand-year-old evil monster and is needed to combine with other like crystals in order to create the most powerful weapon in the history of the world. Would you help me find it?" 

Reika blinked at her a moment, before smiling appreciatively. "You should be a writer, kid." 

Sailorsaturn smiled. "Thanks. And I'll be taking that crystal now," she said, poising her glaive at Reika's heart. 

...

"Oh, let's go in here!" Emily squealed, pointing at a tiny tent tucked neatly into an alleyway. Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto looked up at it suspiciously. 

"Talk about a hole in the wall joint," Rei muttered. 

"Maybe we should get to the festival before it gets too crowded," added Ami. 

"Why do you want to go in there?" asked Usagi, looking a tad creeped out and very willing to take Ami's suggestion. 

Emily grinned, pretending not to notice their apprehension, and pointed up at the little wooden plaque by the door. "Look! Palm readings, tarot readings, crystal ball readings... How exotic! And the prices are really low, too!" 

Rei scoffed. "If I want to know my future, I'll ask the Sacred Fire, not some loony fake." 

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun! We can all ask about the future loves of our lives!" 

"Well, now you're talking!" Makoto giggled. "I can never have too much information on that subject." 

Emily had been very unsurprised that Makoto had been invited to join them. It was obvious that the scouts had already had a meeting the night before and become acquainted with the new edition to their team. Usagi had told Emily that Makoto was new at school and she'd met her there and invited her to go to the festival with them. Emily befriended the tall brunette immediately. 

"I think Usagi-chan should go first," said Emily, a sly grin on her face. 

"What? Why me?" 

"Because you want to know if Motoki-san is interested in you, right?" 

"Hey, I want to know if Motoki-san is interested in me," complained Makoto, but she didn't seem to really mind as Emily gently guided Usagi to the tent's open door. 

"Oh, we'll all get a chance. Go on, Usagi-chan!" 

... 

Usagi sat down in the chair, eyeing the woman speculatively. The heavy scent of incense clung to the air inside the tent and glimmering crystals suspended from the ceiling left rainbow streaks of light dancing around the walls and carpet. 

"Welcome, Little Bunny," the woman said disinterestedly, fingering a green glass ball that rested on her little table. 

Usagi gasped. "How did you know...?" 

"I know all. All that is written among the stars or inscribed in the sands of time."

Gulping, Usagi began to fidget with the hem of her skirt. 

"I see that you come with a question of the future, knowing not that it is a question of the present." 

"I do?" she asked cautiously. 

"You wish to know of your future love, yes?" 

The nervous girl pursed her lips together. "Well, yes, I suppose." 

The woman smiled knowingly. "The stars tell me many things—great things—are in store for you. I see a timeless romance, a true love, awaits." 

Usagi felt her heart flutter excitedly. "It does?" 

"It will be a love pure and wonderful, eternal and unchangeable. It will be a love like none other this world has seen." 

Usagi's voice was awed. "It will?" 

"And the stars—the stars that know all, tell all, and never lie—the stars tell me that your paths have already crossed." 

Usagi gasped and paled, her voice little above a whisper. "They have?" 

The woman nodded mutely, pulling the glass orb in front of her and gazing into its depths. "Ah, yes. I can see him." 

Gulping, Usagi leaned forward and gazed into the crystal ball, but could only see shadows of milky greenness. "Who? Who is it?" 

"He's very handsome. I see black hair, tan skin, and ravishing blue eyes." 

Usagi began to chew on her lip. 

"I see there is much anger between you." 

_Odanga Atama_

"And yet much gentleness." 

_You'll make a good mother someday._

"And much passion." 

_I think we need more time._

By now, Usagi was shaking, her cheeks burning with a deep blush, her eyes locked on the green orb. "It says all that?" 

The woman nodded. 

"Does it... does it say... Is he in love with me?" 

A sly grin crawled onto the woman's face as she looked up at the girl. "Yes." 

Usagi grasped at the table, feeling suddenly dizzy. 

"It also says that you are in love with him." 

She instantly paled and looked up at the woman's deep, intent eyes. _Maybe it's not him, she thought, scrolling through the list of men that she knew. Maybe it's Tuxedo Kamen, or... or..._ But she knew. She knew it could only be him. 

"Though the stars send you a word of warning." 

She blinked, pulling herself from the nagging thoughts. "They do?" 

"Fate and destiny are most kind to those who do not deny them." 

Usagi blinked. "What does that mean?" 

The woman's face took on an expression that Usagi was becoming more and more familiar with the more time she spent with Emily: a mischievous smile and a twinkling eye. "Do not wait for destiny to come, Little Bunny. Decide what you want and go for it. Go for him." 

...

Usagi was pale when she walked out of the tent. "So how did it go?" Emily asked. 

"Fine." 

"Did she tell you anything interesting?" 

"Yes." 

"Well? What did she say?" 

The blonde cleared her throat. "The stars say that I will have a great romance." 

"And?" 

"And..." she shrugged. "And that was all, really." 

Rei snorted. "Sounds like a scam to me." 

"Well, scam or not, it's my turn next!" 

... 

The fortuneteller looked up and smiled as Emily walked up to her table. 

"How did it go?" Emily asked. 

"Worked like a charm," Setsuna answered, still fingering her oversized green marble. "When is Mamoru-kun coming in?" 

"Should be here within the hour." 

"Good, good. Would you like to hear your fortune, Emily-chan?" 

"Sure!" 

"The stars tell me that you will have great success. Very soon." 

... 

"Motoki, I am not having my fortune told." 

"Why not? It will be fun! Look, we're here, anyway. And Emily said she's really good." 

"No." 

"What? Afraid she's going to tell you that you're going to die a young, miserable, lonely death?" 

"Thank you. Really, thanks for that." 

Motoki smirked. "What else do you have to do today?" 

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's better than this." 

"Oh, come on! Look, it's only $5 for ten minutes!" 

Mamoru groaned. "Will it make you shut up?" 

"Yes." 

"Fine. But this had better be good." 

...

Setsuna's eyes twinkled excitedly as Mamoru entered her tent. Without taking a moment to look around, he pulled his wallet and set five dollars on the table. 

"I don't really want to be here, so make this quick." 

She grinned, remembering how frank and pessimistic the future king had been before Usagi's eternal cheeriness had taken a toll on his heart. 

"Have a seat, Young Protector." 

He quirked an eyebrow, then glanced at her suspiciously as he sat down. 

"Do you come with a question?" she asked, shuffling a stack of tarot cards. 

"No. Just tell me the usual: long life, rich, happy, blah, blah, blah, and let me be on my way." 

"I think you do have a question, child. A question about..." She took the top card from the deck and laid it face up. The Lovers. "…a girl." 

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Why does it ALWAYS have to be about a girl? Why can't a guy ever be worried about his job? Or school? Or a friend? Why is it always about a girl?" 

"What's her name?" 

Mamoru clamped his mouth shut before he could make any confessions, and leaned back scowling, his arms crossed. "You're the psychic. You tell me." 

Setsuna grinned. "What is your question?" 

Mamoru rolled his eyes, fully prepared to remind her that he didn't have a question, but then his eyes fell on the card. The picture showed a man and a woman gazing at each other between two trees, one in full bloom. Hovering above them was a cupid-type figure, smiling proudly. It was impossible not to notice the similarity the man and woman had to, well, him and Usagi. Even he couldn't deny it. And the cupid figure strangely reminded him of Emily. Looking down at his five dollars still sitting on the table, he sighed. What was the harm, right? 

"Okay," he whispered as Setsuna shuffled her cards, apparently oblivious that he was talking. "My question is: Why does she hate me?" 

The fortuneteller's eyes lifted to his and held his gaze as she dealt five more cards onto the table. She did not look down at them as she began speaking, her gaze trapping him, holding his rapt attention. 

"You believe that she hates you because you know that you have given her no reason to love you. You feel invaluable and unworthy beside what you deem as her perfection, and therefore attribute all she says and all she does to the hatred you alone have created from your inadequacy. However, she does not hate you." 

Mamoru gulped, finding himself unable to pry his gaze away. 

"Your question is incorrect, Young Protector. It is not the question you harbor. It is not the question that the cards will answer. Do you know what your true question is?" 

He slowly shook his head, feeling a hint of fear well up. "No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me." 

Her tiny, mysterious smile returned. "You do not want to know why she hates you, child. You want to know how to make her love you." She lowered her gaze to the five new cards on the table, allowing Mamoru to ponder her statement.

"Hm..." she mumbled mysteriously, tapping the cards. "And it appears you are in luck." 

"What? Why?" 

"The cards tell me she has many feeling for you, though hatred is not among them." She tapped the first card. "Occasional annoyance." 

_Would you stop trying to be strong and good and just do it?_

She tapped the second card. "Occasional frustration." 

_Your head is so big, it makes for a fantastic target._

"But mostly," she smiled and gestured at the final three cards. "Affection." 

_It's tradition for a damsel to give her hero a kiss... after he's rescued her._

"Attraction." 

_I'll help you back into your shirt. But I'll miss the view._

"And acceptance." 

_I forgive you._

Mamoru stared in awe at the five cards. It didn't occur to him to ask how the Nine of Cups indicated acceptance, or how the Knight of Wands meant frustration, or the significance of any of the cards, he could only wonder if it was true. A pang of hope startled him. Could he really possibly want...? 

"It is possible to capture the heart of this girl that amazes you in every way. And once captured, you will love each other for all time. The cards also tell me two more very important things, child," Setsuna added, looking up at Mamoru again. He gulped and met her gaze. "Should you give this girl your heart, and receive hers in return, the love that blossoms will be more pure, more passionate, and more beautiful than anything else you ever have or ever could experience in this world. However, such a gift will be granted only once you discard stubbornness and pride and admit to yourself, and to her, your true feelings. And, child, your ten minutes are up." 

Mamoru blinked, then gasped. "Oh! Oh, right." He moved to stand, visibly shaken from her words, and suddenly very anxious to leave the smoky tent. But as he turned away, Setsuna called him back and held up the five dollar bill. 

"This reading was a gift, Young Protector." 

"Why? Are you sure?" 

"Very sure. If you truly wish to offer a payment, let it be that you will heed what I have said." 

Gulping, he slowly took the money. "Thank you." 

... 

"So what did she say?" Motoki asked as a very distraught Mamoru emerged from the tent. 

Shrugging, Mamoru did his best to act nonchalant. "You know, long life, money, happiness. The usual." 

He began walking away, a tenseness apparent in his stride, and Motoki looked curiously up at the tent. He knew that the telling must have been anything but usual. 

... 

Motoki was used to Mamoru sitting at his counter with an open book or newspaper and pretending to read, while really his eyes were glued blankly to the page and his mind was wandering off somewhere else. Motoki was not, however, used to Mamoru sitting at the counter with the book closed before him while he sulked and glared at the cover in deep concentration. 

Shaking his head, the arcade clerk slowly approached his best friend. "Alright, what's going on?" he asked, throwing a towel down on the counter. 

"Nothing," Mamoru mumbled, not removing his gaze from the black spine of the book. 

"Nothing? Come on, you've barely said a word since we left that fortuneteller this morning. Why won't you tell me what she said?" 

"I did tell you." 

"Not everything, and you know it." 

Mamoru remained silent. 

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Usagi-chan, would it?" 

Abruptly, Mamoru's gaze snapped up to meet his. "What makes you think that?" he practically yelled, his eyes blazing in nervous curiosity. Motoki took a step back. "Just a guess. You know, you've been acting strange around her lately." 

"I have not. You're imagining things." 

"Uh-huh. But you know, I think she's been acting differently around you, too."

Groaning, Mamoru snatched up his book and hopped off the stool. "I have somewhere to be." 

"No you don't." 

"Goodbye, Motoki." 

"You know I'm right!" 

Mamoru continued to walk toward the exit, but was stopped from his quick escape by three girls coming into the arcade, two of them giggling and talking excitedly. The third seemed to be concentrating very hard on the tile floor beneath her feet. 

"Oh, Mamoru-kun!" Emily squealed upon seeing the ebony-haired man. 

Usagi whipped her head up and her gaze locked with Mamoru's, her breath catching. They both came to a dead stop before each other, their mouths hanging open as the words of the fortuneteller replayed in their minds. 

Emily looked at Makoto beside her, who was staring at them with a curiously raised eyebrow, before turning her attention back to the motionless couple. 

"I'm so glad I ran into you, Mamoru-san," Emily said, reaching into a large shopping bag she was carrying. "I saw this earlier and thought it would look fantastic on you. Plus it was really cheap! Why don't you try it on?" 

With a struggle, Mamoru managed to tear his eyes away from Usagi to see Emily holding a tuxedo jacket in front of him. He blinked. "Why?" 

"Because I want to see it on you. Duh! Come on, take that hideous jacket off." 

Perhaps if Mamoru had more of his wits about him, he would have been able to come up with a decent excuse not to try on the jacket—he really didn't want to—but Emily, forceful as usual, had it on him within a matter of seconds. He wasn't quite sure how as he stood half-dressed-up in the middle of the arcade. 

"Um, thanks, Emily-chan, but I have a much nicer tuxedo than this at home…"

"Oh, I figured you would. That's okay. I might want to keep it myself and use it for costuming. But oh my god, you look good in it! Doesn't he look good, girls?"

"Very hot," agreed Makoto. 

"Kind of like Tuxedo Kamen-sama, right, Usagi-chan?" 

Usagi only continued to gawk at Mamoru, her face turning a delicious shade of bright pink as he stood before her in the black blazer. A blue shirt beneath made his eyes appear even more intense than usual, and he was staring right back at her. 

Slowly, Mamoru's nervous expression managed to creep into a tiny smile. His thudding heart flipped a couple times at the passionate look Usagi wasn't even attempting to hide. "Well, Odango?" he asked huskily, throwing sweaty hands into the jacket's pockets. 

Usagi cleared her throat and forced herself to stand up straighter. Nervously, she shrugged. "You look… nice." 

Mamoru's grin widened. 

Mentally preening herself, Emily turned to Usagi fully. "By the way, I wanted to ask, Usagi-chan, do you ever wear your hair down?" 

Grateful for an excuse to tear her eyes away from Mamoru, Usagi looked at Emily. "No, why?" 

"Well, I just think it would be so pretty if you… Well, it's hard to explain. May I?" 

Usagi stepped backward as Emily approached her, hands reaching for the odangos. "What are you going to do?" 

"You'll see. If you don't like it you can put it right back up, I swear! I'm just curious." 

Biting her lip, Usagi nodded her consent, unsure as to why Emily could be so persuasive. As she felt her hair being taken out of its usual hairstyle, she became suddenly very conscious of Mamoru watching them. She turned her eyes up to see his expression a mixture of curiosity and an awkward betrayal, his brow creasing as he watched Emily's work in avid interest. Feeling her face turning even brighter red, Usagi turned her eyes away. 

"There!" 

Blinking, she looked at Emily. "That's all?" 

"That was it." 

"But you just took it down." 

"I know. I wanted to see what it looked like down." 

Usagi frowned and finger-combed her locks to one shoulder, feeling it glide over her skin. It cascaded past her knees. Her scalp was tingling. "Not much, is it?" she asked skeptically, twirling her fingers up in the long strands.

"I don't know, Usagi. I think you look like a supermodel. But let's ask a guy. Mamoru, what do you think?" 

Her eyes flew up to focus on him, her heart beating painfully against her ribs with the fear of rejection. 'How funny,' she thought. 'I never cared what he thought before. Or… or maybe I did, after all.' 

The rejection didn't come, though, as she saw the look of bewilderment and enchantment etched onto Mamoru's features as he stared at her. His jaw hung open, his eyes wide and traveling up and down her frame. He moved to speak a couple times, but eventually slammed his mouth shut and cleared his throat nervously. Wetting his lips—a motion that made Usagi's stomach clench longingly—he finally managed, "It's… uh… long." 

Emily and Makoto snickered among themselves as Usagi rolled her eyes. "Good detective work, there, Einstein." 

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Mamoru tried again, "No, I mean, it's… it's nice looking. Emily's right. You do look… it makes you look older. But… it isn't very you. I think you should stick with the odangos. You don't want to lose your uniqueness." 

She lowered her face, peering shyly at him through her eyelashes. "You just want to be able to call me Odango Atama." 

Mamoru felt strangely light-headed at the flirtatiously teasing smile she was giving him. Almost unbidden, the fortuneteller's words echoed in his ears and he thought of spending the rest of his life in a passionate and loving relationship with this beautiful girl. The fantasy made him giddy—and he never felt giddy. The emotion, foreign and unusual, yet strangely pleasant, combined with the reassurance of destiny, boosted his confidence and he lowered his voice to reply, "Well of course. Where would I be without my lovely Odango-chan around?"

All three girls gaped at him, though Makoto was the first to recover. She looked at a bewildered, yet gleeful, Emily and asked beneath her breath, "I thought Rei-chan said these two hated each other." 

Regaining her composure, Emily grabbed Makoto's arm and whispered proudly, "'The times they are a'changing.' Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan, why don't you two go find us a booth and Makoto and I will bring out some milkshakes, okay?" Without waiting for a response, she dragged the tall brunette toward the counter, not bothering to hide a tiny skip as she walked. 

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other, Usagi still trying to understand the compliment—it was a compliment, wasn't it?—Mamoru had paid her. They felt suddenly very isolated and alone, even standing in the crowded gaming center. 

Forgetting that he'd told Motoki he had somewhere to be, Mamoru cleared his throat and gingerly scratched the back of his neck. "I guess we should… uh…" He gestured toward the tables. 

"Yeah, I guess," she agreed dazedly. 

They sunk into the nearest empty booth and sat desperately avoiding each other's gazes. Usagi found a mute interest in the saltshaker and Mamoru became oddly fascinated by markings on the table; someone had scratched a heart with unreadable initials into the surface years ago. He didn't realize he was tracing his fingers along it until the thought popped into his head that perhaps Usagi was the kind of girl that would scrawl their initials together in tiny hearts: in her notebooks and journals and school desks, maybe even "tattoo" the inside of her elbow or the top of her big toe with them? 

He blushed, realizing that he liked the idea, strange as it was, and forcefully tore his eyes and fingers away from the scratches. "So… what did you do today?" he asked, for once not having much desire to tease the girl but feeling obligated to break the silence. 

"We went down to the festival," Usagi said, gently sliding the shaker from palm to palm. "Rei and Ami went, too, but they had to be somewhere else, so they couldn't come have shakes with us." 

"Oh. Did you have fun?" 

Usagi hesitated, but it was brief, before nodding vigorously. "Yeah. Anything can be fun with close friends, you know?" The truth was that she'd been in such a tizzy since the crystal ball reading she'd hardly paid any attention at the festival. All she could think of was the perfect love, the perfect romance, the perfect man. 

He grinned. "Motoki and I were down in that area earlier, too." 

"Yeah? What for?" 

"Oh, I guess Emily had told him about some… fortuneteller. So he wanted to go check it out." 

Usagi's head snapped up, her eyes wide as they looked at him. "Fortuneteller? Really? We went to one too! I bet it was the same one!" 

Mamoru tensed. "What did she look like?" 

Usagi described Setsuna and the tent and Mamoru nodded his head. "That's her, alright. So… er…. What did you think of her?" 

Her excitement quickly fading, Usagi shrank back into the bench. "Oh, I thought she was… um… pretty convincing." She began to nervously tie her hair around her fingers, the weight of it feeling hot and sticky against her neck. 

"Yeah, me too." 

"She just… seemed to know… stuff. About me. But, I guess that's the point, right?" 

"Yeah. I know what you mean, though. It was kind of… unsettling." 

"Mmhmm. Did… did she give you a good fortune?" 

Mamoru cleared his throat, desperately trying to keep the blood from rising to his face. "Well, it was… yeah, I guess it was pretty good. You?" 

"Yeah, pretty good." 

They were avoiding gazes again, each one dying to know the other's fortune while desperately trying to make something up for their own should the other ask. The combination of curiosity and embarrassment and hope proved tough on their psyches and Usagi's knuckles were white from clenching the poor saltshaker desperately. 

Finally, they each cracked and in unison blurted, "So what'd she say?" 

Looking at each other, they chuckled, their cheeks staining pink. 

"You first," prompted Mamoru. 

"No, go ahead." 

"I insist. Ladies first." 

"Since when are you a gentleman?" 

He winked. Usagi's heart skipped. She raked a hand through her bangs to calm her whirling thoughts. "She said… Don't laugh." 

"I won't." 

"She said that I was destined to have a… a wonderful love life. What did she call it? A timeless romance, I think." Her heart was hammering in her chest and she wondered that Mamoru couldn't hear it. Meanwhile, she felt her face growing warmer and warmer beneath his stare. She looked at the saltshaker again. "And she said… well, that, er… I know him. The guy, I mean, my soul mate, or whatever he is.… She said I know him and he… he loves me. Already. But she said that I should… probably, I mean the stars can always use a little bit of help so if I want it to come true then I should… I don't know, go for him I guess." 

She was shaking, but Mamoru hardly noticed. His stomach was tumbling happily and he felt dizzy. Certainly two nearly identical fortunes couldn't be coincidence. If he'd been unsure that the fortuneteller was referring to Usagi, now there was no question. 

The cards said so. 

"So what did she say for you?" Usagi spat out quickly, dreading the silence and praying that Mamoru wouldn't figure out why she was fidgeting so much. Did he see right through her? Did he know that she thought… that she knew the fortuneteller was referring to him as her true love? What would he say if he did know?

Pulled back from his thoughts, Mamoru peered down at the heart and initials and cleared his throat. "Oh, something pretty similar, actually. She, um… well, it was a tarot card reading and the cards predicted that I…" He looked up at her and noticed that she was watching him with keen interest, unconsciously leaning over the table. His heart leaped and it occurred to him that he could lean forward and kiss her. His mouth ran dry. "Predicted that I would gain the love of someone that… will amaze me in every way. And that we'll love each other forever. She said that I probably already know her, too." 

Usagi took a long breath and leaned back, the words Mamoru is my soul mate resonating in her brain. How was it possible? How could someone that she so strongly disliked…? But she paused and questioned even those feelings, for surely if she truly disliked him she wouldn't feel so giddy and content knowing he would someday be the one kissing her goodnight. Perhaps the only evident question was, how could she not have noticed how much she cared for him? 

"Wow," she managed. "That's… that's awfully coincidental, isn't it?" She could feel herself going dangerously far on the limb, but kept going. "Do you have any idea who she might be?" 

Mamoru's eyes flickered with some emotion she didn't recognize. Denial? Desire? Acknowledgment? He looked away. 

"I don't really know a lot of girls," he said vaguely. "What about you?" 

"Me?" she squeaked, her breath catching. 

Mamoru flushed, realizing the innocent question had sounded more like a suggestion. He shook his head. "I mean, do you know who the boy is that the fortuneteller was talking about?" 

She inhaled shakily. Disappointedly. "Oh, um, well, I guess I have a couple ideas. She described him a little bit. And I know she must have been right because she just knew so much! So many little details that she couldn't have known otherwise, you know? She even knew my name! And she talked about how he and I might not get along all that well and there are only so many boys that I would consider that I don't really get along with, but she said there was definitely something there. And, well, so yeah, there's a couple, maybe, one guy that I think, maybe…" 

Mamoru frowned as Usagi continued to ramble, her speech quickening as she attempted to fill the awkward air around them, and secretly, almost painfully, wanted to let out her little secret. Perhaps if she said it fast enough it would come out sounding more… real? 

But Mamoru stopped her with a wave of his hand. "She knew your name?" 

Usagi paused, feeling her tirade come to an abrupt halt, and nodded. "She called me 'Little Bunny.'" 

His frown deepened. "Odd. She knew my name, too. Don't you think that's a little strange?" 

Usagi gawked at him, wanting to scream, _It's because it's me, you idiot! She saw us in the stars and it's because you're supposed to be in love with me!_ She bit her tongue. "I guess it is a little odd." 

Mamoru leaned back and folded his arms, his blue eyes scanning the arcade suspiciously. "Whose idea was it for you to go see the fortuneteller?" 

"Emily's, I think. Why?" 

"Emily suggested it to Motoki, too." 

"So?" 

Mamoru's eyes focused on the girl still chatting with Makoto and Motoki up at the counter. He remembered the first day he'd met her, when she'd confessed to being a professional matchmaker. When she'd all but begged him to let her set him up with a girl. Then the day she met Usagi and continued to parade her amazing personality quirks. Then the day she'd tricked him—yes, tricked him, somehow—into tutoring her. Then locking them in the closet. And then… 

Mamoru groaned and sank into the bench, burying his face into his hands. "It was a set up." 

"What?" 

"It was a set up," he repeated louder, and looked up at Usagi. She was staring at him, her lips pursed in confusion. He sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes before looking down again. If everything the fortuneteller had said was written on a piece of paper, he was mentally ripping it up at that moment. His heart felt as thought it was ripping along with it. 

"I don't know why, or how, or what gave her the idea in the first place, but I think… Emily has been trying to…" He coughed and looked up at Usagi again. Her eyes were focused on his with mute fascination. "…to play matchmaker with us." 

"Matchmaker?" 

"Yeah. Ever since day one she's been trying to make us spend more time with each other and get us to admit… Well, something. Don't you see? The tutoring. The compliments. Making you take your hair down. And… and the fortuneteller." 

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would the fortuneteller make something up just so she could set up two people she doesn't even know?" 

"I don't know. Maybe Emily paid her. But don't you see? How else would she have known our names? How else would she have known…" He paused, realizing that he hadn't yet told Usagi exactly what the fortuneteller had said, but he could venture a good guess as to what she had been told herself. "How else would she have known what our…relationship is like? I mean, she described it in pretty good detail to me. I'm going to guess she did with you, too." 

Usagi tore her eyes away, feeling her heart sink down into her stomach. Were those tears in her eyes? She rapidly forced them away and prayed that Mamoru didn't notice. "So… we aren't…?" 

He shook his head. "She was a fake." 

"And the stars don't…?" 

"Neither do the tarot cards." 

"So…" Her voice was becoming fainter and higher. "We aren't… soul mates?" 

Mamoru watched her, trying to hold onto the awkward feelings of belonging and perfection he'd felt only minutes ago knowing that one day Usagi's heart and affections would belong to him, but they vanished in dread. Bitterly, he took what was left of them and squashed them mercilessly. He never wanted to be in love, anyway. 

"No, we aren't." Why did it feel like such a horrendous betrayal to everything he felt? He didn't really feel anything for her, did he? It was all just a stupid mind trick. A game. 

A silence stretched across the table. Usagi was the first to break it. 

"Well I guess that makes sense." 

"I guess so." 

"We do hate each other, after all." 

"Always have." 

"It never would have worked out." 

"We're complete opposites." 

"I can't believe… Just the mere thought is ludicrous!" 

"Nauseating." 

"Disturbing." 

"Absurd." 

They chuckled awkwardly. 

"You weren't hoping it was true, were you?" Mamoru could have kicked himself for that comment and inwardly flinched at how desperate it sounded. 

For a fraction of an instant, it looked as though Usagi were debating with herself. It even looked as though she might break into tears. But then that instant was gone and she guffawed. "What? Me? No way! I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth!" 

Mamoru hid the grimace that wanted to come up and smiled mockingly instead. "Well, good. Because I was sure hoping that the fortune was wrong. Who would ever want to get married to you is beyond me." 

Usagi glared, but it only lasted a second before her face into a curious frown. "What are we going to do now?" 

With the fire gone from Usagi's voice, Mamoru let his teasing smile fall as well. "What do you mean?" 

"Well… Emily will probably keep trying to set us up if we don't do something. And… and we certainly don't want that to happen. Not that it would!" 

"Of course not." 

"Because I have no desire to date you." 

"The feeling is mutual." 

"Okay. Good. So?" 

Mamoru sighed and looked out the window. "Well, if we can show her that it isn't working, she's bound to give up, right? So maybe we should just go back to having our normal arguments until she gets completely fed up with the situation." 

Usagi nodded. "That shouldn't be hard. We haven't had a good argument in a few days." 

Mamoru chuckled. "You're right. Well, alright, that's our plan then." 

Usagi smiled and nodded determinedly. "We'll teach her to try and play matchmaker with us!" 

Mamoru's eyes twinkled at her mirthfully. Even if she wasn't his destined lover, even he couldn't deny that she could be downright adorable at times. "Alright, then. Prepare yourself, because she's coming over." 

Emily smiled cheerfully at the two as she approached their table. "Are you two enjoying each other's company over here?" she chirped, setting down a tray of milkshakes. Makoto stood behind her, drinking her own shake as well and watching the scene with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. 

Usagi scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? I was just waiting to be rescued from Godzilla's twin brother, here," she said as sourly as she could. 

Emily's grin dropped and she blinked in surprise. They were hopeless! 

"And I was just asking the Bride of Frankenstein how her last week of school is going." 

"Fine, thank you." 

"Let me guess, you only failed two tests instead of three so far?" 

She glared and crossed her arms. "We haven't had any tests yet, thank you very much. And what have you done so far for summer vacation? Sit here and read like a complete loser?" 

"Yes, actually." 

Usagi paused, the next insult hanging on her lips. "Oh. Well, then, you're... a loser!" 

Mamoru blinked. Emily frowned. Something seemed different this time. Like they were trying too hard. 

Suddenly, Mamoru burst out laughing. "That's the best you can do?" he asked incredulously. "Come on, Odango, you can come up with something better than that!"

She rolled her eyes and slouched into the booth. "Oh, shut up, Baka! It's harder this way," she hissed. 

Emily looked at her curiously, then at Mamoru, and her breath caught in her throat. 

There was something about the way he was looking at Usagi as she pouted and seethed. Something foreign that twinkled in his eye. Something about his lips that quirked up just a hair more than usual. 

Maybe not so hopeless. 

"Well, you two have a fabulous day!" she said, turning quickly away. 

"Where are you going?" asked Mamoru. The look was gone, but that was okay. Emily had seen it, even if no one else in the world had. Her faith in true love was restored. 

"Oh, you know. Out. See ya!" She quickly scurried away, dragging Makoto with her and leaving them alone at the booth. 

Mamoru looked back at Usagi, who was biting her lip nervously. "I wasn't very convincing, was I?" 

He chuckled, lifting up his book. "I never thought you would need extra prompting to recall how much you hate me." 

Ignoring the comment, Usagi leaned her chin into her palms. "How come all you ever do is read?" 

"How come all you ever do is talk?" 

She grinned, mumbling "Touché" beneath her breath. A silence settled over them as Mamoru finished the page he was on and looked up at her. 

"Why are you staring at me?" 

"Emily said something awhile back. I'm trying to figure out if it's true." 

"What did she say?" 

"None of your business." 

"Judging by that look, I'd say it is my business." 

She smiled, answering, "She said you were the most handsome man in the world." 

He sat back, surprised. Clearing his throat, he rubbed a suddenly shy hand through his hair. "Oh. And... is it true?" 

"I can't tell. Smile." 

"No." 

"Please?" 

"I can't just smile on command." 

"Fine. Loser." 

He chuckled. 

"There. Hold that." 

He looked at her speculatively, not having to force the smile to stay, even though he felt that he was shrinking beneath her studious gaze. 

Finally, Usagi shrugged. "I wouldn't say you're the most handsome man in the world," she said, standing, "But you're not half bad when you smile." 

She quickly sauntered out of the arcade, not noticing Emily perched behind one of the large machines, giggling giddily to herself. 

And Mamoru, though he would admit to no one, not even himself, the reason, could not help but smile dazedly. 

"Where was Usagi going just now?" Emily asked from beside him and he gasped, startled, and turned to face her. 

"I thought you were leaving," he commented. 

She shrugged. "I forgot that I still have a milkshake to drink." 

"And where's that Makoto girl?" 

"Up flirting with Motoki," she said, gesturing toward the counter with her thumb. "So what were you and Usagi talking about all that time?" 

Mamoru dragged a hand through his hair. "Er, Emily, why don't you sit down? I want to talk to you about something." 

She happily complied. "Yes?" she asked, taking a straw into her mouth. He took a deep breath before saying sternly, "Emily, I want you to stop this." 

"Stop what?" she asked innocently. 

"This!" he said, gesturing with his hands at nothing in particular. "This whole stupid matchmaking thing. And don't deny it! I know what it is you're doing. Usagi knows too, and it is not working. We aren't interested in each other, so I want you to stop immediately. It isn't a game." 

Emily blinked, lowering her eyes to stare at the table. "But, Mamoru—" 

"No buts. If you haven't noticed, nothing has gotten any better between us, and certainly nothing romantic is ever going to happen. You are fighting a losing battle, and I will not have a repeat of this afternoon. Do you understand?" He, of course, felt he was under no obligation to tell her about the kiss, or the hopeful feelings that had stirred in him at the tarot reading. 

Scowling, Emily rolled her eyes. "You sound like my father." 

"Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"And you will stop." 

"Fine." 

"Promise." 

"I promise." 

He gave her a look she had seen many times on her parents, urging her to continue. Inhaling an agitated breath, she folded her arms and stared up at the ceiling.

"I promise to stop playing matchmaker with you and Usagi." 

"Good." 

"Until you realize that I'm right and you're wrong and you really do want her after all and you ask for my help. Then I will forget about what a dork you're being and help you anyway, because that's the kind of friend I am." 

He glared silently for a moment, before shaking his head. "Because that is never going to happen, I'll let that comment slide." 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

"I want you to remember you said that when I say I told you so." 

"Fine." 

"Was that all?" 

"Yes." 

"Then I'm leaving," Emily said, smiling smugly and standing. 

"Where are you…" 

"I have something I have to deal with." 

"Remember, you promised! No more matchmaking!" 

"I remember. Goodbye." 

He growled in frustration as glass doors shut behind her. 


	7. The Other Guy

The Professional: Chapter Seven  
Alicia Blade

The opening dialogue is for Usagi-ran. Hope this answers some of your questions… or at least produces a chuckle. 

The rest is dedicated to Phantasy Star (Happy Monday!). 

So many thanks to Stormlight and all reviewers! I wish I could kiss you all! 

The Professional  
Chapter Seven: The Other Guy

"So… something's been bugging me," said Emily, sitting with her elbows on the coffee table, her chin propped on her knuckles, staring at a box with five colored crystals glittering innocently inside. 

The Outer Senshi looked at her briefly, all except Hotaru who was caught up in a video game battle. "What's that?" asked Haruka, returning her eyes to a sports car magazine. 

"Well, Michiru said that Ryo turned into a monster because his will was fighting the separation of himself and the crystal, right?" 

"Something like that." 

"So… how are you able to get the crystals in the first place, without turning all the carriers into monsters?" 

Haruka and Michiru turned to Setsuna. "Why don't you take this one, oh great leader?" Haruka muttered sarcastically. 

Sighing, Setsuna folded her hands in her lap. "Well… let's say that every Crystal Carrier is a chicken, every crystal is an egg, and every monster is an embryo. In the original flow of time, Zoicite removed the egg, but purposely left the embryo to take over the chicken and grow into a powerful monster. But our methods, on the other hand, remove the egg with the embryo still inside, therefore leaving the chicken unharmed. In Ryo's case, though, his adamant refusal to give up his egg (thinking, of course, that Michiru was a villain) cracked the egg while it was still inside of him, thus releasing the chicken and turning him into a monster." 

Everyone stared at her, even Hotaru had paused the game to give Setsuna an odd look, before muttering, "That is the stupidest analogy I have ever heard." 

"Are you calling us egg farmers?" 

"I'm sorry I asked." 

"Well how would you explain it?" Setsuna asked angrily. 

"Never mind," said Emily, pushing the crystal eggs away and climbing to her feet. "Oh! And I almost forgot." 

The Senshi turned to her. "I promised Mamoru I would stop playing matchmaker with them." 

"You WHAT?" the women yelled in unison. 

"What did you do that for?" 

"When did this happen?" 

"Are you crazy?" 

"Hey, hey, it isn't that big of a deal," said Emily defensively. 

"But Emily—" 

"It's okay, really. I have an idea. But I need your help." 

"Won't that be breaking your promise?" 

She grinned. "There are always loopholes. I'm looking at it as… I'm going to suggest some ideas to you guys and… if you just happen to take them, then… I really don't have anything to do with it, right?" 

"Alright," said Setsuna, grinning. "What are you suggesting?" 

"Well," Emily said, the wheels turning in her mind. "Haruka, do you remember when you first met the Inners and they all thought you were a really hot guy and got crushes on you?" 

"Yeah…" 

"How would you like to make a repeat performance?" 

"And do what exactly?" 

Emily's smile widened evilly. "Bring out Mamoru's little green monster I like to call 'pure and unadulterated jealousy.'" 

... 

Hino-san, the owner of the Cherry Hill Temple, had just finished sweeping the temple stairs, grumbling to himself about the lazy new worker, Yuuchirou, that he had hired last weekend, when a sweet voice caught his attention. He looked up to see a beautiful young girl (one of his favorite things) standing at the base of the steps. She had wavy sea green hair, an enticing grin, and legs that seemed to be almost as long as he was tall. His jaw dropped. He was in love. 

Letting the broom collapse to the pavement, he bounded down the steps toward her, thinking she must be another friend of Rei's, his popular granddaughter and the Shinto priestess of his temple. "How may I serve you, gorgeous temptress, vixen, nymph?" he said sweetly, thinking if he got close enough he would be able to catch a glimpse up her tiny little skirt. It didn't occur to him to question the strange sailor-type garment she was dressed in; it seemed that strange people in equally strange clothing were always showing up at his establishment, and who was he to complain if such a pretty specimen wanted to prance around him in such a revealing outfit? 

The woman held out a hand and his body stopped, seemingly of its own accord. He gasped, one foot still dangling off of the last step. "You can indeed serve me," she said, and her voice was sweeter than sugar. If his body hadn't been frozen, he would have prostrated himself before her at that moment. "But I'm afraid not in any way that you were hoping." 

Her fingers twitched, and the next thing Hino-san knew, a terrible pain ripped through his body and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. 

Michiru sighed, another crystal clasped in her fingers. "Another day, another egg." 

... 

Usagi sighed, her thoughts rolling inside of her head like the balls in a bingo machine. She couldn't keep them still. And every time one popped up long enough for her to focus on, it sent her emotions whirling momentarily before dropping back down into the chaotic mess of her mind. 

Of course, contrary to common belief, she often had multiple things on her mind at a time. She was quite good at keeping track of very miniscule aspects of people's lives around her. At that moment, she knew that Ami was at an extra-credit computer class and Rei had a dentist's appointment, but just for a checkup and cleaning. She knew that Motoki was probably getting ready to go on a break, and she knew that she had plenty of time to study for her grammar test tomorrow, but that she probably wouldn't. She knew that Crown wouldn't be closing for four hours, the mall for five, and she knew she didn't have the money to really afford going to either one. Despite that, she was heading to the arcade anyway. 

But even with all this knowledge floating around in her head, the thoughts that kept plaguing her were of a very different sort. Of a man with black hair and blue eyes and a great smile, and their last conversation. 

Emily was trying to play matchmaker with them. A horrible thing. It could never work. Of course, she didn't want it to work; she wouldn't date him if he was the last man on Earth. But because someone else, even just one person in the world, had seen them and thought, "Gee, they would be cute together," Usagi couldn't help but imagine it herself. Insanity. Emily obviously was blind or ignorant or really… really… perceptive. She shook her head. It was a horrible thing. She would never be attracted to him, at least not beyond surface level, and he would never be attracted to her. Pure and simple. 

But what ifs just kept popping back up. 

She was drawn from her thoughts by a strong collision that sent her stumbling backward with a squeal. She landed on her bottom, groaning. 

"Oh, I am so sorry!" someone said above her and she thanked her lucky stars that it wasn't Mamoru. "Here, let me help you up." The stranger offered a hand and slipped an arm around her shoulders for support as she was hauled back onto her feet. 

Smiling shakily, she looked up to thank them, but her voice snagged on something and she stared silently instead. She found herself looking at brown eyes, a friendly, wide smile, and short, shaggy blonde hair. Instant attraction stirred in the bottom of her stomach, along with something else, something akin to an innate trust. The same feeling she'd gotten when she met Ami and Rei. She realized that the man hadn't removed his arm from her shoulders. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes full of concern and sparkle. 

"Yes, fine, thank you," she blurted out, a blush creeping into her cheeks. 

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention at all. Perhaps I can make it up to you?" 

"Oh, it's really not necessary." She couldn't pull her eyes away from his smile, his pale, gorgeous complexion, his slender eyebrows. 

"Please, it would make me feel better. That must have really hurt." 

"I'm used to it," she said, grinning. His arm was still there.

He laughed. "Are you sure? I'd love to buy you ice cream. I mean, it's not every day I run into a pretty girl and have this opportunity to take her out." 

Her blush deepened and she lowered her gaze to the sidewalk. 

"Well, I…" Flustered, she looked into his pretty gaze once more. "I guess. If it would make you feel better." 

... 

Emily had to force herself not to smile as Haruka and Usagi walked into Crown Arcade and slipped into a back booth. 

"Oh, look! Usagi!" she said cheerfully. Mamoru glared at her warningly, forcing her smile to fade. "I was just saying." 

He casually, almost too casually, Emily thought, glanced over his shoulder at the blonde couple and an instant frown crossed his features. "Who is he?" 

She shrugged. "Haven't a clue. Maybe a new boyfriend." 

He snorted. "Yeah, right." 

"Whoever he is, he's super cute." 

He rolled his eyes. "You think every boy is 'super cute'." 

"Not true! I never thought Melvin was cute at all." 

"Who is Melvin?" 

"You don't know him. Maybe we should go say hello. I don't think Usagi noticed us." 

"I'll pass." He started to reach for the coffee cup, but stopped and looked up at Emily suspiciously. "Emily, I don't want you getting involved with them." 

"What do you mean?" 

"No playing matchmaker with Usagi and whoever he is. Leave the girl alone." 

"A: The thought hadn't even occurred to me. And B: even if it had, what's it to you?" 

"I just think the last thing Usagi needs is you flittering around trying to hook her up with every cute face that walks by." 

"See, you agree. He is cute." 

He rolled his eyes. 

"And by 'the last thing she needs' you of course realize that that is because she is a beautiful and wonderful girl and perfectly capable of snagging a boy without outside help, right?" 

He groaned. "Whatever. Never mind, do what you want." 

"I plan to." She grinned evilly and leaned across the table. "Besides, if I didn't know better, Mamoru, I'd think you were jealous." 

"It's a good thing you know better." 

"Indeed," Emily couldn't hold back the mischievous grin as she waved at Usagi. "Hey! Usagi-chan! Over here!" 

Mamoru groaned and was ignored as Usagi looked up to see them. She smiled and said a few words to Haruka, before they both stood and walked toward Emily and Mamoru. 

"Come sit with us," Emily said cheerfully, then, sliding out of the booth, "Here, I won't make either of you sit next to Mamoru." She forced him to scoot over as Usagi and Haruka claimed the opposite bench. "I don't believe we've met." 

"Emily-chan, this is Haruka-san. Haruka, meet Emily and Mamoru." 

"It's a pleasure," Haruka said. 

Emily almost had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. There was no doubt that Haruka did a very good impression of a man. Even her voice was convincing. 

"Usagi, how could you have kept such a handsome guy all to yourself?" 

Usagi blushed. "Actually, we just met a moment ago." 

A waitress came by and took the newcomers' orders, at which point Haruka ordered coffee for herself and the triple-decker fudge brownie sundae for Usagi. "Don't worry, I'm buying," she said at Usagi's hungry stare. Emily got the feeling that she wasn't worried in the slightest. 

"So, do you all come here often?" Haruka asked. 

"All the time," said Usagi, looking equally nervous, embarrassed, and thrilled at how the afternoon was turning out. Emily couldn't help but notice that her gaze kept drifting over Mamoru, who, for his part, was doing everything in his power to pretend like he was the only person at the table. "It has everything one could ask for. Games, friends, and ice cream." 

"And cute boys," added Emily with a wink as Motoki approached them, carrying a tray. 

"Hey, Usagi-chan, I didn't even notice you come in!" He set the sundae and coffee down on the table. 

"Hi, Motoki-san! Meet Haruka-san." 

They shook hands, Motoki's friendly smile never fading. "Hello, nice to meet you." 

"Likewise," said Haruka with a laugh, turning to Usagi. "I should have guessed a gorgeous girl like you would be so popular." 

Usagi giggled, her face turning pink again, and dug into her ice cream. 

"I'd only been here once years ago," said Haruka, leaning back and casually putting her arm on the back of the seat, lightly touching Usagi's shoulders. From the corner of her eye, Emily saw Mamoru cringe angrily, but the emotion quickly passed into nonchalance. "Is it a good place for a date?" 

Realizing Haruka's eyes were on him, Mamoru folded his arms over his chest. "Why are you asking me?" 

"Well," she continued, gesturing at Emily, "Do you two come together a lot?" 

Mamoru reared back as Emily burst into laughter. Haruka grinned proudly, winking at her, though it was so stealthy that Emily was sure no one else had noticed. 

"Oh, we aren't dating," she said, pulling herself together before Mamoru could. 

"No, we most certainly are not." 

"My apologies. I misunderstood." 

Emily snickered. She was good. "Actually, there is a girl I've been trying to hook Mamoru up with, but he's being a jerk. And I'm beginning to think he might be losing his chance. Napkin, Usagi-chan?" 

Usagi shook her head, giggling uncontrollably as she tried to swallow a mouthful of brownie. 

"Oh? Who is this girl?" asked Motoki, his eyes twinkling. Mamoru didn't notice. 

"Yeah," said Usagi, having managed not to choke. "Who's the girl?" she teased. 

He glared at her, aware that she knew all about Emily's matchmaking scheme, but finally shrugged, his expression calming. "Just some ditzy kid that I wouldn't date if she..." 

"…was the last girl in the world?" Usagi completed, laughing. "Oh, Mamoru-baka, you really need to find some new insults. I'm beginning to doubt your creativity. Besides, whoever said she would want to date YOU?" Without removing her gaze from his, she stuck the last bite of ice cream into her lips, licking the spoon clean as everyone but Haruka gawked at her. 

No tears, no yelling, not even a flicker of hurt had flashed past her eyes. Emily figured that Haruka's act must have boosted her self-esteem, and a bit of confidence could go a long way. No doubt, Mamoru was thinking the same thing. 

"Well, it was nice to meet you all, but I need to get going," said Haruka, laying some money on the table. She leaned dangerously close to Usagi, whose confidence was quickly draining at the look in Haruka's eyes. Emily nearly choked, and she doubted she was the only one. 

"Can I see you again sometime? Tomorrow, perhaps?" 

"Uh..." she stammered, looking for all the world like she wanted to run away. Gulping, she shrugged and lowered her eyes. "I guess." 

Haruka grinned. "Great. Can we meet here at, say, six o'clock?" At Usagi's shy nod, she leaned forward and kissed Usagi's cheek. "See you then." As she sauntered toward the door, Emily flashed her a sly thumbs-up. 

"What an obnoxious man," Mamoru growled once Haruka was gone. 

"See, my first choice would have been 'dreamy'," responded Emily and Usagi giggled her agreement. 

Rolling his eyes, Mamoru abruptly stood up. "Whatever. You guys are cute together. You'll have adorable, stupid, obnoxious blonde babies." 

As he left the arcade, Motoki gave Emily an incredulous look that said, "Gee, maybe you were on to something," before sliding into the booth next to Usagi. 

Emily laughed, leaning over the table. "You go girl! Keep this up and you'll have those two fighting like cats and dogs over you!" 

"Ha!" Usagi exclaimed, blushing deeply. "You can't honestly think Mamoru likes me after that!" 

Emily shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But if he is jealous, he's really bad at hiding it." 

"Yeah, normally I try to stay out of these things," Motoki lied, "but... I've never seen him act like that before. I think Emily might be right. For once." 

Usagi looked between the two, stunned, before a delighted smile crept into her face. She immediately suppressed it. "Well, whatever. Either way, I can't stand him." 

Emily looked at Motoki, who was grinning. Usagi had fooled no one, probably not even herself. Emily could feel an overwhelming sense of pride creep into her heart. 

"Of course," amended Motoki, "we never thought you could." 

Shaking her head, Emily watched as Motoki walked back to the counter. It seemed that Haruka was the only decent liar in this city, after all. 

... 

Haruka and Usagi walked out of the theatre, Usagi laughing and talking excitedly. Grinning at her antics, thinking that this was her future queen, Haruka wrapped an arm casually around the girl's waist. Usagi flushed. 

"Thank you for coming with me," Haruka said. "It was great to see you again." 

"No, thank you! It's been fun!" 

Haruka's pocket began to ring and she reached for a cell phone, taking her arm away from the blushing girl. "Hello?" 

"Hey, it's Emily." 

"Ah, hi. It's my sister," she said to Usagi. 

"Mamoru's sitting in the park under a tree by the lake. Think you can get Usagi there?" 

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss the family reunion for the world." 

"Right. Make sure she doesn't see him, but he does see her." 

"Well, of course nobody wants to see Uncle Albert, but it can hardly be helped." 

"Um, yeah, you have fun with that. Good luck!" 

"See ya." 

She hung up and smiled. "Would you like to go for a walk?" 

...

Mamoru sighed pleasantly, leaning his head against the trunk of the oak tree and snapping the book shut. It had been a good read, lasted many hours of entertainment and kept his mind from thinking about more realistic (sometimes) things that would otherwise plague him. He knew he would have to make another trip to the bookstore tomorrow, before such thoughts got a hold of him. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately. It was like the world had started spinning the day that he met Emily—no, the day Emily had met Usagi—and it hadn't stopped since. 

_"She was kind to me,"_ Emily had said. 

_"Kindness is probably the only thing she has going for her."_

He'd believed it at the time. He was no longer sure what he believed. 

Not true. He believed whole-heartedly that he needed another book. 

He opened his eyes. The sun was setting over the lake, its rays casting orange and pink lights down onto the water. For an instant, only an instant, he imagined the warmth on his skin was not from heaven's star, but from a small, warm body pressed up against him. Watching as the sun sank down into the water, lighting the trees and grass on fire, he could almost smell her. He could almost feel her. Even this amazing sight would have paled in comparison to her beauty.

He shook his head with a groan, ridding himself of the forbidden images. He remembered that Usagi was on a date with someone, some smooth-talking loser, and his palms began to sweat. He scowled at the innocent sky, clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally, he repeated a short mantra in his head and inhaled a couple deep breaths. She was getting to him. 

He wasn't sure if he meant Usagi or Emily or both. He just knew that someone was getting to him. Some girl. Some stupid girl. 

_You're not half bad when you smile._

He sighed, frustrated. "Get out of my head," he whispered to the air. In response, the wind sent back the sound of her laughter, and his shoulders sank. He was beginning to think it was hopeless. 

But then he heard the laughter again and spotted movement not far down the path, and along with it, a familiar head of blonde hair. Two, actually. He frowned, but as the two came closer, he couldn't help but let the scowl melt away with the sight of her. 

Usagi was smiling, and he'd been right. The sunset did pale in comparison. Her hair had little flowers stuck into the odangos and her lips looked extra pink. _Must be wearing makeup,_ he thought, knowing she had dressed up for another man. She was dressed simply enough in a casual pink tank top and knee-length jean skirt and tennis shoes; she wasn't out to impress anyone, really, but just dressed up enough to let someone know she'd put in the effort. 

That someone was not him, but he stared at her anyway. 

Her hand was wrapped around Haruka's elbow as they strolled the path, chatting like old friends. Mamoru held still, pulling himself into the shadows so that they wouldn't see him as he watched. He wondered if maybe he should be ashamed for spying, but truthfully, he didn't feel as though he had any other option. His eyes were continuously pulled back to her slender legs, the gentle curve of her shoulder bone, the tiny pearl earrings in her tiny earlobes, the golden silkiness of her hair. 

The two stopped walking almost directly in front of him, not thirty feet away, and turned to look out at the lake. Haruka wrapped his arm around Usagi's shoulders and Mamoru felt a flow of lava creep out from his chest and spread out along every nerve in his body. Straining his ears, he desperately tried to hear their conversation, only catching snip-its here and there. 

"You look very beautiful, tonight," Haruka said, and Usagi giggled shyly, turning her face down in embarrassment. Mamoru rolled his eyes. 

She whispered something, probably a thank you, or a similar compliment, but Mamoru could not hear it. 

"It's true," Haruka continued. "I've never known someone . . .so much joy and vibrancy . . ." 

Mamoru stifled the growl in his throat. What did Haruka know about Usagi's joy and vibrancy? He'd only just met the girl! He hadn't seen the way she flew from one place to another, the way she laughed in the face of life every time it threw her a curve ball, the way she practically skipped when she walked and danced when she ran. 

"...care for your friends..." 

Couldn't Usagi see these compliments were completely unfounded? Haruka didn't understand Usagi's relationship with her friends. He didn't know that Usagi would stay up all night listening and comforting someone on the phone, or walk thirty miles to bring a smile to the face of someone she cared for, or give her life savings to buy that one perfect gift for her best friend's birthday. 

"...sweet and generous..." 

Oh, as if he knew the first thing about Usagi's generosity. Haruka didn't understand that Usagi would give everything, from her last nickel to the shirt off her back, to help out a friend. But not even that, she would do it for anybody. A complete stranger, even a complete jerk. 

_Or even me._

Mamoru gasped, the book falling from his lap as the epiphany in his brain shocked him into rigidity. 

Or, perhaps the epiphany had been in his heart. 

"Did you hear something?" asked Usagi, looking back toward him. He gulped, forcing himself under the boughs of the trunk, sure he was cloaked in the shadows. 

"Not a thing," Haruka said, grinning. "Usagi-chan?" 

"Yeah?" 

Then, as Mamoru's heart thudded louder and louder against his ribcage and he thought he would burst from the inside out, Haruka leaned down and kissed Usagi's cheek. "Can I walk you home?" 

She smiled, her face furiously red, and nodded her consent. Linking arms again, the two continued walking down the path. 

Mamoru, alone in the shadows, couldn't stop himself from trembling. The sky was falling down on him, or perhaps it was pine needles, or leaves, or perhaps it was the whole world. Or, perhaps he'd fallen at some point, and the whole world was just now catching up with him. Either way, the second he felt strength return to his legs, he shot to his feet and took off running down the path, the opposite direction that the couple had gone. 

...

Motoki looked up from scrubbing the counter to see a haggard Mamoru burst through the doors to the arcade. He was gasping for breath, beads of sweat having formed on his brow, his hair messy and windswept. 

"Where's... Emily?" he gasped. 

"Whoa, calm down. Take a seat; you look like you just ran a marathon." 

"Emily. I need to see her. Where is she?" 

"Calm down, I'm right here," a voice said from the gaming area. He turned to see her sitting at Sailor V, pressing forcefully on the buttons. "I thought you were going to the park." 

"We need to talk!" he said, ignoring her inquiry and grabbing her elbow, hauling her off the stool. 

"Hey! I'm in the middle of a game here!" 

"This is more important!" 

"Ugh!" she glared at the screen that immediately began flashing "Game Over" then up at Mamoru. "You owe me a token." 

"Fine, just come here." He dragged her to a far booth. 

"Hey, Mamoru, you realize we're about to close?" asked Motoki, but at Mamoru's icy stare, he took a step back. "Or... you can just take all the time you need." 

Inhaling a deep breath, Mamoru turned to Emily. She had sat across from him, her hands folded neatly on the table as she waited patiently to hear what he had to say. 

Mamoru took a long moment to gather his thoughts, and his breath, before finally leaning across the table, trying to talk in whispered tones. 

"Okay," he said. 

And nothing more. 

Emily blinked. "Okay." 

"Okay." 

"Okay, what, Mamoru?" 

He lowered his head and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Okay, you win." 

She stared at him silently as his blue eyes slowly raised back up to hers. 

"Right. And what's my prize, Johnny?" 

He frowned. "Huh?" 

Emily shook her head. "Never mind. Look, Mamoru, what are you talking about? What did I win?" 

He took a sharp intake of breath, looking over his shoulder to see that no one was listening. The arcade was empty, save Motoki, who was busily shutting off the games on the other side of the room. 

"You won..." he said, gulping hesitantly, "you won the privilege of saying you told me so." 

She raised her eyebrows, before slowly settling back, a smug grin on her face. "Oh, really? And what, exactly, did I tell you?" 

He rolled his eyes. "Don't play, Emily." 

"I'm not! But I need to hear you say it. Just to be sure we're on the same page." 

He groaned, rubbing his temples. There was a long pause. A very, very long pause, filled only with the hums and clicks of the machines as they went to sleep for the night. Finally, Mamoru mumbled beneath his breath. 

"I lo..." He coughed. "I love Odango." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I love Odango." 

"I don't think I heard that." 

"I LOVE USAGI!" he screamed, gasping for breath. 

She smiled proudly and looked over at Motoki, who had stopped performing his chores to stare at them, his jaw hanging open. 

"Did you hear that, Motoki-san?" 

He nodded. 

"Good, we have a witness." She turned back to Mamoru. "Alright, you've finally admitted what I have been trying to tell you all along. It's a start." 

He sighed and his head fell against the table. "Oh, god. This is awful. Everything is ruined. What will she think? This changes everything! What am I going to do?" he whimpered. 

Emily couldn't keep the smile from her lips as she stared at the poor, distraught man. Slowly, she reached over to pat his messy head of silky black hair. "You're going to do exactly what I tell you to do." 


	8. The Storm

The Professional: Chapter Eight  
Alicia Blade 

I'm a day late. I know. _.bows head in shame._ But yesterday was in.sane. for me. I hope the wait was worth it! 

And this is easily the riskiest chapter of the whole story. I'm actually a little nervous about it… erm, comments welcome! 

So, okay, I argued with myself a long while over the Haruka he/she thing. Seriously, I've probably changed it back and forth a million times. Convention says she should always be referred to as a she, except in dialogue. But in an attempt to give the story more the feel that it's from Usagi and/or Mamoru's POV, I've changed it depending on who was perceiving Haruka at that time. In the end, I'm still not sure I made the right decision. Do you find it helpful or just more confusing? I would love to have opinions. 

Thanks to Stormlight, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, and all reviewers! 

Chapter Eight: The Storm 

Emily chewed harshly on the straw of her now-empty cola, her eyes glued to two blondes in a booth up near the counter, listening to the sound of heavy rain on the glass windows. Across from her, Mamoru had once again taken up with his daily newspaper readings, though it was obvious that he was distracted. Every once in awhile, someone would enter the arcade, sending a strong wind and chill through the room. 

Sighing, Emily pounded the straw a few times into the melting ice cubes before pulling her jacket tighter around her, not having bothered to remove it in the cold weather. "They're so not cute together," she stated matter-of-factly. 

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to ignore them." 

"And how's that going for you?" 

He shot her a cool glare. "It'd be going a lot better if you didn't keep bringing them up." 

Emily smiled coyly. "Don't worry, Mamoru-san. You'll get your chance soon." 

His eyes became suspicious, taking on that look that felt like it could see right through a person. "Emily, I want you to leave them alone." 

"Why, whatever do you mean?" 

"I'm serious. If Usagi is happy with Haruka, then she's happy with Haruka. Do not interfere with them." 

She rolled her eyes. "For the record, Usagi is not happy with her—uka. It's obvious that she's bored out of her mind. Just look at her." 

"I'd rather not." 

"And she'd be a lot happier with you." 

"What happened to Haruka being so handsome and dreamy?" 

"Oh, honey, no one holds a candle to you." 

He shook his head in annoyance. "Leave them alone." 

"You mistake my intentions, Mamoru. I was just saying that my gut matchmaking instincts tell me they are just not going to last. And then you'll have the chance to sweep Usagi off her feet." 

Mamoru lowered his eyes to the table, fiddling with the corners of his paper. "I just want her to be happy." 

"And she will be. As soon as she's with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I remember now that I have to call my... brother. In America. And tell him when I'll be coming home." 

"When ARE you going home?" 

Emily turned to look at him as she stood from the booth and grinned. "I think... very soon." Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she skipped from the arcade. 

… 

Usagi was stopped mid-sentence by a familiar ringing from Haruka's pocket. Apologizing for the interruption, Haruka pulled out her cell phone. 

"Ah, my sister again. Just a minute." 

Usagi nodded in understanding and proceeded to zone out as Haruka answered the phone. 

Her eyes wandered aimlessly over the arcade, falling on the black-haired man she'd been trying to ignore but who her eyes seemed to have a magnetic attraction to. His back was to her and he appeared to be engrossed in a newspaper. She briefly wondered if he'd finished that horrifically long book. She thought, also, that Emily had been with him a moment ago, but she had apparently left. Perhaps she was playing games. Perhaps she'd tired of Mamoru's company. 

She sighed, not being able to ignore the strange feelings that surfaced each time she looked at him. She could clearly remember the taste of his tongue, the feeling of his hands desperately clinging to her, exploring her, touching her. But even beyond that, he'd been different in other ways, too. His teasing wasn't as harsh, his smile was warmer, and he really HAD seemed jealous when he met Haruka. And despite the fact that the fortuneteller had been a set-up, Usagi had to admit that she had liked the idea of Mamoru being in love with her. Of him being her one true love. Thankfully, she could write all that off as adolescent hormones, though. Surely, she couldn't REALLY like him. Could she? 

Usagi was brought back from her thoughts by the snapping shut of Haruka's phone. 

"Sorry," he apologized again. 

"Don't worry about it," Usagi said, smiling. 

"Usagi, we need to talk." Haruka's expression appeared darker than a moment ago, as if she was filled with conflicting emotions of regret and shame. 

"About what?" 

Haruka inhaled a deep breath, bracing herself, before continuing. "This isn't working." 

"What isn't working?" 

"This. Us." 

Usagi stared at Haruka silently a long moment, before carefully responding, "What do you mean?" 

"Well… you're cute. But you're also… how should I say this?" He paused a long, agonizing moment, before continuing with conviction. "You're immature. I mean, you're still a kid, in a lot of ways, the least of which is physically, although that's apparent too." 

Usagi blinked at him in confusion. "But, I thought…" 

"And let's face it, you just aren't that smart. I mean, after we've exhausted the conversations of favorite movies and colors, what are we going to talk about? There's no way your intelligence would be able to keep up with me." 

Usagi flinched, biting her tongue self-consciously. 

"Not to mention you have horrible taste in clothes." 

She frowned, looking down at her carefully chosen sundress. 

"A guy can only handle so much Pepto Bismol pink on a girl. And maybe you should try some shorter skirts. Those knee-length outfits kind of make you look like a prude. And since your looks are one of the only things you have going for you, I just thought maybe you should at least make an effort to flatter yourself, you know?" 

Usagi blinked back the tears, feeling herself sink into the bench as Haruka's words pressed down on her. 

"So anyway, I just feel like I can do better. Sorry, babe. But look, your ice cream is still on me, so no hard feelings, okay?" Haruka threw some dollars onto the table, and though her face showed no more expression than a stump, she quickly stood and made her way for the door. The sight of Usagi's dejected face was breaking her own heart and the only thing she wanted to do was apologize and take it all back and comfort the girl. Instead, she walked away, praying that the damage she'd inflicted would be mended, and fast. Outside, she saw Emily huddled against the wall, curiosity in her eyes. 

"So?" she asked. 

"This had better work," Haruka growled, before marching away. 

Inside, Mamoru looked up from his book after Haruka had walked out. He frowned, curious as to why Usagi had not left with him. Closing his newspaper, he risked a glance over his shoulder at the girl and saw her still sitting in the booth, staring at the empty bench across from her. Her expression looked devastated and confused, and slowly, utter rejection overcame her. 

Standing from the booth, Mamoru began to walk slowly toward Usagi, his curiosity getting the best of him, but before he could near her, she stood up from the booth, her fists clenched. Mamoru gasped at the sight of tears on her face. She looked up at him, surprise washing over her to see him watching her, but it was quickly replaced again by sorrow and embarrassment. Before Mamoru could think of a word to say—a question to ask—she stormed past him, the hint of a sob reaching his ears as she brushed past with her head down. 

Emily entered the arcade, looking nervous with her cell phone still in hand, and nearly crashed into Usagi on her way out. She turned to watch the blonde go, the heavy rain already beginning to form a puddle in the entranceway as the glass doors remained open. Her mouth open in surprise, Emily turned back to face a stunned and confused Mamoru, his eyes still attached to the place on the sidewalk where Usagi had disappeared from sight. 

A quick silence passed over them, before Emily cleared her throat, catching Mamoru's attention. "She... she's afraid of thunder. And I think I saw some lightning when I was out there." 

He stared at her, his face expressionless. 

"I don't think she should be out there alone, do you?" 

He blinked. 

Sighing, Emily gestured with irritation toward the door. "This is the part where you chase after her, Mamoru." 

Finally, realization, along with some sort of relief that he'd been given permission to do what it was he really wanted to do, Mamoru grabbed his jacket and ran from the arcade. 

… 

It didn't take long to find her. Something in Mamoru's heart pulled him toward her, an invisible string that knew exactly where she would be. And so Mamoru was not surprised when he turned down an alley and found her hunched over against the wall, crouching with her face buried in her hands. 

"Usagi?" he whispered, kneeling beside her and placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. 

She gasped and looked up at him, her eyes red and her face blotchy. Pushing herself to her feet, she backed away from him. "What do you want?" she spat. 

Standing, Mamoru made no effort to hide the worry on his face. "To make sure you're okay." 

"I'm fine!" 

"No, you're not." 

"Don't tell me what I am!" 

"What happened?" His voice stayed soft, almost caressing, as he hesitantly approached her again. 

"Why do you want to know? So you'll have something else to tease me about?" 

"Not at all, Usagi-chan. I'm worried about you." 

She was about to yell at him again when a bolt of lightning tore across the sky, followed almost immediately by a crash of thunder. 

Usagi screamed, throwing her back fearfully against the brick wall. "Oh, God. Can this day get any worse?" she cried, hugging her arms around her shoulders. 

"You're afraid of thunderstorms." 

"Mind your own business!" 

A storm drain above the otherwise decently-sheltered alley suddenly overflowed, sending a waterfall of cold, dirty water cascading down on them. Screeching, Usagi jumped away from it, ducking against the opposite wall too late. "Just my luck." 

Mamoru ran a hand through his dripping hair as he neared her again. Carefully, and with a tender smile, he slipped his damp, but still warm, jacket over her shoulders and held it there without protest. "Usagi-chan, when things are at their worst, they can only get better." 

She met his smile with a glare, apparently not in the mood for words of wisdom. But before she could retort, another bolt lit up the alley and the immediate thunder made her yelp and instinctively cower against the first protection she saw: Mamoru. 

His arms were around her as soon as her face found the warm, if slightly wet, material of his sweater. He bent his head down and whispered soothingly, "Let me get you out of this storm." 

She hesitated, finding it impossible to ignore the all-too-perfect sensation of being in his arms, and slowly raised her eyes to meet his. He was so close that she thought briefly that he would kiss her—again. But his gaze spoke of comfort and trust, not desire, and she sighed. 

"I'm still mad at you," she growled. 

He grinned, the quirky, carefree, almost-but-not-quite-teasing grin, and said, "I'm not sure why, but I can handle that." In a moment, he had scooped her effortlessly into his arms and rushed back into the storm. 

… 

Mamoru set Usagi on her feet in his living room and she immediately turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Thanks," she mumbled ungratefully, digging her toe into the carpet. 

Mamoru sighed, running a hand through his dripping hair. 

"Usagi, please talk to me." 

"I don't want to talk about it. Especially not to you." 

"It's obvious that you're upset. It's obvious that something happened. It might help to talk about it with someone." 

"I said I don't want to. Go away," she muttered. 

He refrained from chuckling. "It's my apartment, Usa." 

She huffed her shoulders. "I'm well aware of that, Baka." Her voice cracked on the last word and Mamoru couldn't help but reach forward and place his hands on her shoulders. 

"Please…" he whispered pleadingly. 

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled, pulling away from him and storming down the hall. She opened the first door that she came to, being that to his bathroom, and slipped inside, slamming the door behind her. 

Mamoru groaned, burying his face momentarily in his hands. He took a moment to regain his composure before walking to the door and leaning his head against the frame. "I'm trying to help," he said. 

"I don't need help." 

"You obviously need something! Usagi, this isn't normal for you. I'm worried." 

"I don't need your pity." 

"You don't have my pity. You have my caring. You have my compassion. You have my honest desire to help you, but you'll have to tell me what happened!" 

"Go away!" she screamed and he heard the sound of running water as she turned on his shower. Sighing, he turned around and leaned against the door, staring up at the ceiling. 

"I would do anything," he whispered to the air around him, "anything at all to take away your pain. Anything at all to see you smile."

He stood there silently for close to ten minutes, listening to the constant sounds of cascading water and the steady swishing of the drain. Then, a loud sob destroyed the serenity of the moment and he felt his heart clench within his chest. 

"Usagi, I'm coming in," he said, loud enough so he was sure she would hear him. 

"I'm taking a shower!" 

"I'll keep my eyes closed." 

When she didn't respond, he slowly opened the door. A great cloud of steam enveloped him. The mirror was fogged and the glass shower doors, though transparent enough to see the beige outline of her body, made no threat to her modesty. He could tell that she was sitting beneath the shower, her knees and shoulders visible above the rim of the tub, her head buried in her arms. Sighing, Mamoru closed his eyes, despite the fact he couldn't see anything anyway, and sat down on the tile floor. 

"Pervert," she spat, and he couldn't help but smile. 

"Usagi, talk to me," he gently commanded. 

She was silent a long moment, unmoving as they both listened to the roar of the water. Finally, she reached back and turned off the shower, and the sounds of gentle dripping in the faucet filled the air instead. When the dripping had almost completely disappeared, Usagi finally broke the quiet. 

"Why are men such pigs?" 

Mamoru grinned ironically. "Not sure. Must be genetic." 

Another pause. 

"Motoki's not a pig." 

Mamoru pursed his lips together. "Yeah, I know. I think he must have missed the All Men Are Pigs memo." 

She laughed, but it was short and wry. Still, the sound was like a ray of sunshine breaking through the clouds for him. 

"My brother's a pig." 

"I heard he's training to be a Pig Ringleader." 

The next giggle was a tad less forced. "I bet." 

A hesitation. 

"You used to be a pig. But I don't think you are anymore." 

"I was demoted." 

She chuckled, a short little guffaw. "What happened?" 

Mamoru pondered the question a moment, picking mindlessly at the tile grout. "Well… I realized that when I was a pig, I hurt somebody. Somebody that I didn't want to hurt. Somebody that I hate seeing hurt." 

A deep silence engulfed them again. The last clouds of steam had slowly dissipated onto the ceiling and the mirror's condensation was beginning to gather into big water droplets, leaving clear streaks among the fog. 

"Haruka's a pig," Usagi muttered, so quietly that Mamoru barely heard her. 

He chewed on his lip, having no witty response for that comment. 

"Mamoru?" 

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold. Would you hand me a towel?" 

Mamoru clasped one hand over his eyes so she would know he wasn't peeking as he pulled a towel off of the rack, opened the shower door, and handed it to her. 

"Thanks." 

"Sure." After closing the door again, he removed his hand and opened his eyes, analyzing the tiles as she wrapped the towel around herself. "You know I won't laugh, Usa. I won't laugh. I won't tease. I really would like to try and make you feel better." 

"I know, Mamoru. Thank you." 

He sighed wistfully, leaning his head against the wall. 

"He said that I was immature and stupid and… and dressed like a… prude."

Mamoru listened silently, aching to hold her as he heard the undeniable sound of crying on her voice. He licked his lips and ran his hand absently against the cool porcelain of the tub. "None of that is true, Usagi. Haruka's an idiot. He's lost the best thing that will ever happen to him, I promise you." He sighed quietly. "He doesn't know what he's missing. He doesn't know what he had." 

She was silent as Mamoru ran out of words of comfort, having to bite back the streams of compliments he wished that he could shower upon her. Finally, Usagi responded, "That must have been a huge demotion the Pig Clan gave you." 

Mamoru laughed. "The hugest." 

The tub creaked as Usagi stood, her towel a splash of green through the glass. Mamoru closed his eyes again as she opened the door. "Do you want me to bring you a change of clothes? I can go throw yours in the dryer for a few minutes," he said. 

She did not answer, though, and instead surprised him by sitting down beside him on the tile floor and curling up against his body. 

Mamoru gasped, his eyes flying open to look down on her. She had the towel clutched around her, her wet hair strung out on the floor all around them. Her face was turned away, buried partly in the still-damp collar of his shirt. Sighing contentedly, Mamoru wrapped one arm around her shoulders and with the other reached up and pulled a second towel off of the rack before folding it carefully over her bare legs. She made a little sound of gratefulness, snuggling against him as his arms tied completely around her petite form. 

Usagi felt Mamoru's heartbeat drumming against her ear, lulling her into a drowsy, comfortable state as one of his hands soothingly stroked her back through the cotton towel. 

"I didn't even really like him that much," she whispered after a peaceful moment. "I mean, it was fun thinking that somebody liked me, somebody other than Umino, but I wasn't crazy about him. I always got a strange feeling from him. Like…. like he LIKED me, but not in the way he pretended to, you know? Like he was forcing himself to be interested, almost. Like he was pretending I was somebody else." She fell into quiet contemplation as Mamoru's hand found itself detangling her long wet hair, unknown even to him, the act felt so natural. 

"Usagi, you'll find someone," he whispered against her forehead. "You'll find someone who is absolutely crazy about you. Who loves you for who you are. Who loves every little thing about you. Who will live to make you as happy as you make them." 

"But what if no one ever falls in love with me?" 

Mamoru clamped his eyes shut, his heart nearly breaking at her whispered, dejected words. His arm tightened around her waist, the other hand burying itself in her hair. "Trust me, Usa. Somebody will fall in love with you. They'll love you so much that it hurts." His voice wavered, his mouth feeling suddenly dry as he held her protectively, not caring in that perfect moment if she did discover his feelings for her. Not caring if she knew. If knowing would take away her pain, make her feel loved and special again, it would be worth it. The rejection and heartbreak would be worth it. 

Usagi, however, didn't seem to grasp the full truth of his words, though hearing them did bring a calming peace into her heart and suddenly, the hurt of Haruka's words faded almost completely from her memory, replaced with the sensations of Mamoru's strong arms and warm chest and caressing breath against her face. 

"Thank you, Mamoru-san," she whispered, honestly grateful. 

He gulped, wetting his lips, finding his voice again, and let out a long sigh. "You're very welcome, Usagi." 

They sat there another moment in silence, comfortable and together, listening as the dripping of the shower finally came to a complete stop. 

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," said Usagi, scrunching up her face in contemplation, "but I have the strangest feeling that it had something to do with his sister, too." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well... Haruka's sister was always calling him at strangely opportune moments. And he always started acting strange right after she called." She frowned, before a look of fearful shock came over her. "What if it wasn't really his sister? What if it was his girlfriend or something? What if I was the 'other girl'?" 

Mamoru chuckled. "What makes you think it wasn't just his sister, like he said?" 

She shrugged. "Just a strange feeling. Things would always change after she called. Like, for example, when we went on that date to the movie, she called right afterwards, and all the sudden he wanted to go to the park. And he was acting REALLY complimentary. Almost superficially so, you know?" 

Mamoru frowned. He remembered Haruka's compliments well, and even though they had all been the truth, it was true that coming from Haruka they had sounded forced. 

"And then earlier, we were sitting in the cafe, just talking, and everything was fine! But then she called again and after he hung up, everything was different. That's when he said all those things: completely out of nowhere. It just doesn't make sense." 

Mamoru's frown deepened as he ran over those moments in his head. And his mind kept bringing him back to one thought: 

Emily. 

Calling her brother. 

Coming in from the rain, cell phone still in hand. 

It could just be a coincidence, right? 

But then, she'd known he would be at the park the other night, too. 

And she had acted strangely familiar with Haruka… 

_I'm a professional matchmaker._

"Well, who knows?" he said hoarsely, rubbing Usagi's back as she snuggled against him. "Either way, he's an idiot. Trust me, Usa, you can do better than him. Are you feeling any better?" 

She nodded and moved to stand, still clutching the towel modestly around her. "Much, thank you." 

"Good," Mamoru said, not being able to resist a kiss against her forehead as he, too, climbed to his feet. She smiled shyly up at him through her thick eyelashes. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you home? I just remembered that I have some business to take care of." 

… 

"If I was a fanfiction writer," Sailorpluto mumbled crossly to herself, "I would begin this scene with something deep and profound. Like... 'Why was the great, powerful, and sexy Senshi of Time standing in an alley holding an open can of tuna and a catnip mouse?'" 

She growled threateningly at a gangly calico cat rubbing against her ankle and kicked it away. "Not for you!" Sighing, she hung her head. "Why me?" 

A fierce meow and hiss came from the shadows and Pluto turned to see three cats backing away from a fourth—easily twice the size of the others, with thick gray fur and squinting yellow eyes. 

"Ah, there you are. Here, Kitty, Kitty." Pluto knelt and held her cat bait toward the group. All four felines and the calico from before turned to her, sniffed the air, and cautiously approached. She no longer fended them off, her gaze locked on the largest, the gang leader, the carrier of the final Rainbow Crystal. 

"It's about time," she muttered and raised her hand, preparing to extract the stone, when a girl's voice broke her concentration. 

"Rhett! Rhett Butler! Where did you go?" 

Pluto and the cat looked in the direction of the voice simultaneously, then back at each other. Without warning, Rhett the cat turned and ran with speed and agility that shouldn't have been possible with his size. 

"Hey, come back here!" Pluto screamed. Growling, she took off after him, thinking, _Why is the sophisticated Senshi of Time chasing after an oversized cat? Man, I hate this story._

… 

Emily's sugar packet house had almost reached three complete tiers before Mamoru stormed into the arcade and grabbed her roughly by the arm. 

She yelped, her structure crumbling. "Oh, look what you made me do!" 

"Come on," he commanded, dragging her out of the booth. 

"Ow! Mamoru, you're hurting me! What's going on?" 

He was silent as he pulled her into the back room. A stunned Motoki could only stare in silence from behind the counter as the door slammed behind them. 

Releasing her arm, Mamoru turned to face her, his eyes blazing. Emily stared back stubbornly, rubbing her arm. "Egad, Mamoru, what has gotten into you?" 

He strung his hands through his hair, grasping at its roots in an attempt to control his rampant anger. 

"So, is Haruka really your brother or is that just another of your many lies?" he yelled. 

Emily blinked. "Excuse me?" 

"You did say you were going to call your brother, didn't you? But you called Haruka instead, so what is the relation?" 

She gawked at him silently. Slowly, she forced her shoulders back and narrowed her eyes defiantly. "I don't know what you're talking about. Evidently, all that coffee is starting to affect your brain." 

But as she turned toward the door, Mamoru grabbed her again, pulling her back into the room. She yelped as he started pacing between her and the door, continuing his tirade. 

"Or maybe he's just some wacko you found on the street. Did you have to pass out to get him to talk to you, too?" 

She opened her mouth, but no words escaped. 

"But that doesn't really matter. What I really want to know is how much you paid him to participate in this set-up. What's the price on a good, old-fashioned heartbreak these days?" He paused, evidently waiting for an answer, his blue eyes seething down on her. When none came, he shook his head, raking a hand through his hair again. "I should have known. I should have known the moment I saw them together that this was another one of your stupid games." 

"I..." Emily stammered, feeling her fool-proof plan crumbling around her. Feeling Mamoru's anger like electricity on the air. "I..." 

He shook his head at her. "You promised, Emily. You promised you would stop!" 

"I did stop!" she yelled, trying to pull together a viable tactic against Mamoru's onslaught of rage. Everything had been going so well. She could have sworn they'd be off kissing somewhere by now, so why the hell was Mamoru here yelling at her? She couldn't keep her spinning thoughts still long enough to put together a decent defense. 

"How is this stopping?" he yelled, his temper rising with every word. "You hire some poor fool to take her out and make me jealous, then have him stage a break up so I have some sick excuse to comfort her? Did you honestly think I would take advantage of her pain by weaseling my way into her life like that?" 

Emily stared, confounded. "Well... well yeah!" 

He rolled his eyes. "You are disturbed, you know that?" 

She clenched her fists. "You are forgetting one very important factor in all this." 

"And what's that?" 

"You are in love with her, you dolt! I have been right from the very beginning and if you hadn't been so damned stubborn and admitted it when I first pointed out the obvious, I never would have had to resort to..." 

Mamoru slammed a fist into the wall, effectively silencing Emily. When he pulled away, there was a small dent in the paneling and Emily could almost see his flared temper rolling off of him in waves. She slowly backed away, watching him struggle with the strength of his anger. 

Finally, he hissed, "You made her cry." 

She gulped, wanting to retort that it was all for Usagi's own good, but having trouble convincing even herself at the moment. 

He continued after a shaky breath, "You made her cry. You made her feel like less of a person. You made her feel unworthy of being loved." He turned to face her and Emily could feel the pull of tears behind her eyes. "Usagi! Can you think of any person in the world who deserves love more than her?" 

She shook her head. 

"You pretend to be her friend, but then you go and pull a stunt like this. You abused her kindness and her trust and she was the one who got hurt." 

Emily gulped, her lips trembling, feeling suddenly nauseous. "But... but I was right..." she stuttered. 

Mamoru approached her, his eyes boring holes into her, making her feel two inches tall beneath the unforgiving gaze. "No. You were very wrong. I trusted you once and I'm not going to make that mistake again, so listen closely. Stay away from her. She doesn't need you and your games in her life, so just stay away from her. And while you're at it, stay away from me, too." 

He held her gaze long enough to know his point was made, before turning and slamming the door open. Emily jumped as it banged against the wall, her nerves ricocheting at the sound, and watched silently as Mamoru stormed out of the arcade. 

A moment later, a nervous-looking Motoki appeared in the doorway, his eyes full of worry. "Are you okay?" 

Emily stared back, tears finally creeping down her cheeks, and managed to shake her head honestly. 

"What can I do?" he whispered, stepping toward her hesitantly and offering his arms in a comforting hug. 

Sobbing, Emily jerked away from him and dragged a sleeve harshly over her eyes. "Can you lend me a piece of paper?" 

… 

Emily stared up at the apartment building with a sense of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. She knew the four Outer Senshi would be home at this time, but she didn't want to face them. She wasn't prepared to admit to her failure. She wasn't prepared to see the looks of disappointment on their faces. They'd all been so kind to her. She sighed. 

"Oh, excuse me," said a cheerful voice as a body crashed into her from behind. Emily turned around to see a head of long blonde hair in a red bow walking away. She gasped. 

"Sailor V," she whispered to herself. She felt an instinctual connection with the girl. The Senshi of Love. The proprietor of matchmaking schemes in hundreds of fanfictions. She cleared her throat and called out, "Wait, Miss?" 

Minako turned around, startled. Emily recognized a white cat walking at her side and grinned. "I don't mean to be too forward, but… can I ask you a question?" 

Blinking, Minako walked back toward her as a polite smile reached her eyes. "Sure." 

Emily grinned. She'd always been partial toward Sailor V. "Well, you see, I know these two people. And they're madly in love with each other. I mean, really, truly in love. The kind of love you only read about in romance novels, right?" 

Minako's smile was widening. "Right, okay." 

"But you see, they refuse to tell each other." 

The blonde's smile fell into a confused frown. "Why?" 

Emily sighed. "Because they're stupid and stubborn! And I've been trying to get them together but they absolutely refuse to confess their feelings. Even when they have the perfect opportunity, they just won't! And I know that they'd be so happy together and they're totally meant to be together, but I'm completely out of ideas! And now one of them is really hurt because I did something that I probably shouldn't have done, and the other one is really mad at me and doesn't trust me at all and I just don't know what to do anymore!" 

Minako's eyes rose up toward the sky as she contemplated what Emily had said. "You're sure they're in love?" 

"Positive." 

"But they keep rebelling against you?" 

"Mercilessly." 

Her smile was back when Minako looked at Emily again, a carefree grin that refused to acknowledge the world's problems. "Simple. Leave them alone." 

Emily blinked. "Excuse me?" 

"You see, very stubborn people will fight anyone that tries to force them into something, regardless of whether they want to be forced into it. The more you push, the more they pull. So if you leave them alone, they'll eventually come around and realize they can't live without each other, and they'll come together on their own!" 

Emily chewed her lip a moment in concern, before asking hesitantly, "But what if they don't?" 

Minako thought about it a moment, before her face fell again and she sighed. "You're right. It's a stupid idea. I just don't know. Sorry! I wish I could be more help!" 

Her shoulders slumping, Emily tried her best to smile at the Snshi of Lve. She thanked her politely and said goodbye before trumping up toward the apartment building. Before she entered the door, she heard Minako calling from behind her. Turning back, she saw her standing on the sidewalk with a sympathetic smile. 

"Good luck." 

"Thanks," Emily said and marched inside. 

… 

Emily walked slowly into the apartment and shut the door behind her. The four scouts looked up, their eyes hopeful and curious but quickly fading as they saw the dejected look on her face. 

"What's wrong?" asked Michiru. 

Inhaling a shaky breath, Emily forced herself to look into each pretty face before saying what she had rehearsed in her head for the past hour and a half. "It can't be done. I'm sorry, but I give up. I want to go home." 

They all stared at her and she felt a bit like the walls were closing in to fill in the gap that silence had claimed. 

"But... you're so close." 

"You got Mamoru to admit he loves her." 

"To himself, yes. But... I don't think he's going to tell her. And I can't force him to." 

"But of course he will tell her. It will happen any day now." 

Emily shook her head sadly. "He's had more than enough perfect opportunities. He seems to fear rejection even more than he desires love. He's not going to tell her." 

"Then you tell her." 

"No. It has to come from him or it won't mean anything. You know that." 

"Well, fine. Then maybe you just have to work on Usagi. Get her to realize she loves him, then she can be the one to—" 

"Guys, please!" Emily all but screamed, feeling frustrated tears stinging her eyes. "I have tried everything short of tying them up and torturing it out of them. Everything! I'm sorry, but I told you I was bad at this matchmaking thing. Now maybe you believe me. Please, I can't do this anymore. I want to go home." 

One by one they lowered their eyes until only Setsuna remained with a level gaze on hers. 

"We captured the last Rainbow Crystal today," she said as she stood and reached into a pocket of air, producing her time staff. "Are you sure this is what you want?" 

Emily hesitated. She didn't know what she wanted. But she could feel the walls of faith and trust disintegrating before her—her belief in true love and soul mates slowly crumbling into fine powder. 

"Yes," she finally answered. "I want to go home. To where the stories always end happy. Where there is always a sappy love confession and one perfect kiss. I'm so sorry." 

Setsuna nodded and in an instant Sailorpluto stood before Emily. She waved the staff in a circle, a halo of light surrounding its tip. The last thing Emily saw was the bitter disappointment on the Senshi's face before the world dissolved into nothingness around her. 


	9. The Writer

The Professional: Chapter Nine  
Alicia Blade

Thanks to Storm and Usagi and Mattie and Jojo and Sonja and Scarlet and Claidi and about a million people who bring me warm fuzzies with every letter/review/comment. I adore you all. 

And you were right, the Outers were horrifically dull in the last scene of chapter 8, weren't they? My apologies… 

To avoid confusion, italics equal our world, roman type equals the fanfiction world. 

Thank you for all reviews and criticism! Enjoy! 

Chapter Nine: The Writer 

_Emily awoke with a groan. She sat up, stretched her aching back and neck and found herself still in her computer chair. She could feel the horrid red mark left on her forehead from where it had rested for countless hours in the crease of her elbow. Looking around, she desperately tried to gather her twirling emotions. _

Her notebook, with its incomplete story, lay open on her desk. Touching the mouse, she forced the computer out of sleep mode, before standing to stretch her legs. 

"A dream?" she muttered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When the image had loaded on the screen, she sat down again, seeing an unfamiliar word document where she had expected her Usagi and Mamoru desktop. 

"Did I write this?" she mused, scrolling up. "It's long... It would have taken me all night." She glanced at the clock and calendar in the corner of the screen. Saturday morning. It had been less than twenty-four hours. Squinting into the blue light, noting she was on page 17, she began to read. 

… 

His laughter abruptly died to a soft chuckle. "Listen, Emily. No offense, but you haven't a clue what you're talking about. You don't know anything about Usagi. And you don't know anything about me. Just like we barely know anything about you." 

… __

Laughing, Emily shook her head. "An author insert fic? What was I thinking?" Slowly, she scrolled to the last page, skimming the text as she went. The final paragraph felt eerily familiar: 

… 

Setsuna nodded and in an instant Sailorpluto stood before Emily. She waved the staff in a circle, a halo of light surrounding its tip. The last thing Emily saw was the bitter disappointment on the senshi's face before the world dissolved into nothingness around her. 

…

_ And yet, even as Emily read these last lines, the scroll bar to the right of the screen continued to stretch and the page count grew. Emily continued to read the pages that looked as if they'd been there the whole time, though she could have sworn she'd already reached the end of the document:_

… 

In a small bedroom on the other side of town, a teenage girl was suddenly awoken from a sweet dream about a boy in a green jacket. She stared at the ceiling a long while, trying to place the strange feeling that had crept into her heart. 

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Luna, her cat and advisor, asked from the foot of her bed. "Did you have a nightmare?" 

"No," she said, her thoughts flashing to the delightful dream before fading back. "I just got a strange feeling all of the sudden." 

"What kind of feeling?" Luna climbed onto Usagi's stomach, resting her head on her paws and looking into the girl's face. 

"It felt like... something was suddenly missing. I can't explain it. Kind of like... where there was hope a second ago, it's gone now. You know?" 

"I'm sure it was probably just a dream. Try to go back to sleep." 

Usagi closed her eyes, but couldn't shake the emotion. 

"Luna?" she asked suddenly. "Have you ever been in love?" 

The cat made a sound, something between a chuckle and a purr. "Once, a long, long time ago." 

"What's it like?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I've never been in love." 

"Ah. Well, when it happens, you will know. It will be like going crazy in the most painful and delightful way. You won't be able to get him out of your head, and the thought of him will make you tremble and blush, and the sight of him will make you want to run into his arms and run away at the same time. It's a strange thing, love. Everything about it is a contradiction. It makes no sense, and yet all the sense in the world." 

"Do you think I will ever fall in love?" 

"Of course you will, Usagi-chan. Of course you will." 

Finally suppressing the nervous, helpless feeling, Usagi managed to stumble back to sleep. She dreamed of the man in the green jacket again, only this time, instead of holding and kissing her, he was slowly walking away. 

… 

And at that moment, in another apartment half way across Tokyo, a young, lonely, dark-haired man stood on his balcony, looking out onto the midnight scene of the dully roaring city. He couldn't remember feeling so much pain, at least, not this kind of pain. He was sure he never had before, and wondered if people ever truly survived this. This cracking, shattering feeling inside his chest. It radiated out through every artery and capillary, throbbing in his blood, but always centered in the core of his being. His heart. It felt as though it were shriveling inside of him, or being squeezed inside of a clamp, or perhaps being slowly stretched and pulled apart, tendon by tendon, cell by cell. 

He was not really watching the cityscape. All he could think of was the sound of her voice. 

_But what if no one ever falls in love with me?_

Complete with the feeling of her warm body and the soft towel and the cold tile and his heart yearning, begging, crying, and his brain knowing that he just couldn't tell her. He loved her, more than any words could ever say, and she would never know. She would find someone so much better than him, someone who would give her everything, and he, Mamoru, would be alone and helplessly in love for the rest of his life. 

Those few, short moments were set on repeat in his mind, and he couldn't keep them away. He couldn't stop, no matter what he tried. He couldn't convince himself that the pain was not there, that he was only imagining these things, and normally, he was oh-so-good at convincing himself of just that. 

He wondered how people ever survived this, and if they ever came back the same. He guessed the answer was no. 

… 

_ Emily sat back from the computer, seemingly having reached the end of the document, for real this time. Tears had sprung up in her eyes. Of course, she had no memory of writing this. It had her writing style, it was on her computer, in her folder, right in front of her face, but she was sure she hadn't written it. She knew that it hadn't been a dream, something deep inside of her knew that, but something much closer to the surface wouldn't let her dwell on it. She'd made her decision. She was a writer, not a matchmaker. There was nothing else she could do. _

With a shaky breath, she raised the white arrow up to a red box in the corner of the document and clicked. 

"Do you want to save this document before closing?" 

She stared at the innocent looking box for a long time, her arrow hovering over the simple word, "No." Finally, gulping, and before she could change her mind, she moved it to "Yes" and clicked. 

"Document saved." 

Turning off the computer, she slipped into her pajamas, ready to grab some real sleep before facing the weekend. After all, she knew she could always delete it later. 

… 

Emily awoke to the blissful feeling of a brilliant idea exploding in her mind. Jumping out of bed, she put on her slippers and turned on her computer. 

"Emily, darling, are you awake?" her mother called from downstairs, hearing her scurrying around. 

"Yeah, Mom!" 

"Come down and eat lunch! I haven't seen you since yesterday morning!" 

"Can't, Mom, I'm busy!" she said, stretching her typing fingers. 

"Are you getting on that stupid machine again? Emily, why don't you go outside today?" 

Emily rolled her eyes, then grinned at the sexy manga picture as her screen came to life. "Not today, Mom. I have major inspiration!" 

She heard her mom sigh loudly, but didn't press further. She'd learned not to compete with "the Muse." 

Determinedly, Emily opened Word, then searched for the file: untitled.doc. She took the time to rename it before opening it. Something drastically appropriate. 

The Professional.doc. 

The text popped up before her, page one seemed to be smiling, welcoming her back, as Pluto told the Outer Senshi of their dilemma. Emily ignored it, though, and scrolled to the bottom of the story. 

Emily was not a good matchmaker. Actually, she pretty much sucked at it. Anything she did always ended up in disaster. Only a lunatic would ever hire HER to play cupid, regardless of the couple or the situation. 

Emily was, though, a good writer. She could twist synonyms and details like a tornado, wring drama from the most boring of situations, and write a KILLER love confession. 

She'd figured out how to get out of this mess, help the scouts, fulfill her duties, and protect true love once and for all. She was in her element now. Nothing, not insults or stubbornness or even the blasted Negaverse could stop her. Nothing. 

Rolling up her flannel sleeves, she began to type. 

… 

Usagi walked slowly down the sidewalk. She'd been walking slowly all day long. The feeling of loss hadn't disappeared over the course of the night. If anything, it had been even stronger when she climbed out of bed, and had clung to her all morning. Now, as the clock ticked an hour past noon, she was beginning to worry. Call it female intuition, but something was definitely wrong with the world. 

However, despite her certainty, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She'd asked Rei and Ami, but they had sensed nothing, so it couldn't be Negaverse related. Besides, Luna certainly would have warned her if it was something obvious. She seemed to have a sixth sense connected to the dark side. But nothing. No one else sensed it. Even the sun was shining, even the birds were chirping. By all outward appearances, everything should have been fine. 

So what had changed? 

Suddenly, the arcade doors were looming before her, and she realized one good thing had come from this horrid feeling—she hadn't crashed into a single person all day long. 

She entered the arcade and immediately spotted Motoki's smiling face behind the counter, talking to a customer. Usagi watched him silently for a moment, his friendly grin, his completely non-intimidating posture, the sparkle that never left his eyes. Somewhere along the line, these things had stopped making her heart flutter and her knees weak. She couldn't place when or why. She didn't know when she'd stopped blushing at his smile and seeing his face in every dream, but it had happened. She didn't miss the feeling, she felt no sadness or loss at it. Just another crush, come and gone. 

He looked up and, seeing her by the doorway, waved hello. She waved back and finally managed to take in the rest of the arcade scene. 

She immediately saw Mamoru seated at his regular booth, his stormy, intense, unnaturally blue eyes locked on her 

Her heart did not skip or tremble or vibrate, but instead froze completely, held in ropes and chains and nailed down within her chest. And along with it, the world stopped turning, her lungs stopped breathing, the very air in the room thickened and expanded, and time forgot to keep counting. 

Then, in an agonizingly painful and slow movement, Mamoru dropped his gaze, and whatever spell had been cast shattered. Usagi's lungs flooded with air and her heart jumped into overdrive to make up for all the blood that had drained from her head. Soon, she found herself blushing. 

When the room had stopped spinning (which didn't really take as long as Usagi thought it did) she made her way on wobbly knees and sat down across from Mamoru. He didn't look up at her, his captivating eyes seemingly captivated by the day's newspaper before him. At first glance, he looked perfectly normal, but upon a quick further inspection, Usagi noticed his breath seemed slightly ragged. In fact, HE seemed slightly ragged. His hair was a bit out of place, the part a bit crooked, and a few misplaced threads clung to his usually immaculate jacket collar, and... was his shirt inside out? 

And now that she thought about it, or, more realistically, had the capability to process it, even his eyes had looked lost, haunted, slightly bloodshot, like he hadn't slept well in days. Or like he'd recently been crying. 

"Mamoru-Baka, you look horrible. Are you okay?" 

He shifted his gaze to her. "Hello to you, too, Odango. Always the basket of compliments, I see." 

She flushed, realizing how her comment had sounded. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just... you look miserable." 

His eyes darkened momentarily and he looked down. "Why don't you go stare at Motoki some more, then?" he mumbled. 

Gaping, Usagi glanced up at the blonde boy, still serving coffee and ice cream to his patrons, before looking back at Mamoru. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Never mind." 

"But I wasn't..." 

"Drop it," he growled, pulling the paper in front of his face so she could no longer see him. 

She promptly clamped her mouth shut and clenched her hands nervously in her lap until both her lips and her knuckles were white. Her intense feeling was suddenly confirmed; something was definitely wrong with the world. 

"Have you seen Emily today?" she asked, trying her best to sound nonchalant. 

"Emily's gone." 

"What?"

He sighed and reached into a coat pocket, before tossing a folded piece of paper onto the table. Usagi picked it up and opened it. 

_Dear Mamoru-san,  
I'm going home. I'm so sorry for everything. Good luck.   
Always,   
Emily_

"Oh," Usagi said, refolding it. "She didn't say goodbye to me. I didn't even know she was leaving soon." 

"She didn't say goodbye to anyone." He was once again hidden behind the newspaper, but his voice was full of emotion. So much emotion that the air stirred with every word he spoke. 

And instantly, Usagi knew what was wrong with the world. Just as instantly, a tiny hairline crack inflicted the first-ever damage on her otherwise perfect heart. She inhaled a shaky breath, not comprehending why tears had crept into her eyes. She blinked them back before Mamoru noticed, and cleared her throat, looking down at the table. "Oh, Mamoru... I'm so sorry." 

Very slowly, Mamoru lowered the paper and looked up at her. "For what?" 

"For... for never noticing. For what you must be going through right now." 

His brow creased. "What are you talking about?" 

She cleared her throat, feeling her voice try to stick to the back of her tongue, and forced a small laugh. "It's terribly ironic, though, isn't it? After all she did to... to... you know." 

"No, I don't. You've lost me." 

"And all that time, you were falling for her. Of course. I can't believe I didn't see it before." 

Mamoru set the paper onto the table and leaned back, watching her. "You've got to be kidding." 

"Of course you would fall in love with Emily." 

… 

_Emily stopped typing, staring at the screen. Had she really meant to say that? A blush crept into her face, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips. She looked up at the wallscroll depicting Tuxie in all his handsome glory, and put her fingers back on top of the keys._

… 

Mamoru shook his head, running both hands messily through his hair. "Odango, I am NOT in love with Emily." 

… 

_Of course, it was too good to last._

… 

"You're not?" 

"No." 

"But..." 

"No." 

"Oh." She hesitated, not quite believing, but feeling a tinge of hope begin to heal up the fissure on her heart. "Why not?" 

"I'm just not." 

"She's nice." 

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. She's nice. And obnoxious and annoyingly stubborn... All the things I seem to be going for these days." He couldn't help but smile at her confused expression. "Besides, she hurt someone that I... that I do… love. Trust me, Usagi. I'm not in love with Emily." 

… 

_Emily sucked in a deep breath and braced herself for what she knew was coming. She could already feel the words itching at the tips of her fingers, begging to escape. But her hands hung still and silent a moment too long. She frowned, staring at the keyboard, then her hands, then back at the screen. _

"Come on," she whispered to her fingers. "This is your favorite part. This is your forté." 

They didn't budge. 

"Oh, for criminy's sake!" she squealed. "Whose side are you on?" Gathering her thoughts, she forced them to start typing again. 

… 

"In fact," said Mamoru, his voice dropping to a near whisper. 

… 

_"That's better."_

… 

"In fact..." His eyes captured Usagi's, holding her in their stormy depths, desperately trying to convey to her the truth, the significance, the need of what he had to say to her. He gulped, feeling his pulse quicken, feeling his nerves begin to tremble. 

Usagi held her breath, patiently waiting as Mamoru searched for the words to tell her. 

… 

_"Say it," Emily commanded. "Tell her you love her. Say it, Mamoru, baka. Just say it."_

… 

"In fact," he said again. "I'm in love with... somebody else." 

… 

_Emily blinked. "That... wasn't it." She reached for the delete button, but stopped with an agitated sigh. "Fine, whatever, close enough. Just keep talking."_

… 

"You... you are?" Usagi asked shakily, feeling the crack in her heart widen. 

He nodded, his eyes never leaving her. 

"Oh. And does she know?" 

He shook his head, not trusting his voice, and finally forced himself to look away. 

… 

_"So why don't you enlighten her?" Emily prodded. Unfortunately, Mamoru didn't seem to hear her. _

… 

"Maybe you should tell her," Usagi choked out, feeling her voice waver. She could hardly believe what she was saying. But the only thing that seemed to be registering as more important on her mental scale than her own happiness and sanity—was his. 

"I can't." 

"Why? I'm sure... I'm sure she'd be thrilled." 

His eyes flashed with hidden, unspoken emotion. That last comment had caught him off guard. "You're sure, huh?" 

She nodded, not daring to look into his eyes. 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Because..." Her heart fluttered. "Because..." 

… 

_Emily frowned. "Okay," she mumbled, "Not quite how I was imagining this. But... fine. Usagi-chan, you get to go first this time. Spit it out, babe."_

… 

"Because... you're... handsome. And, pretty nice..." She looked up and managed a shrug. "When you're not being a complete jerk, of course." 

The light faded from his eyes as quickly as it had come. "Of course," he muttered, and picked up the paper. "Look, Odango, I'm not really in the mood right now, okay?" 

… 

_Emily blinked in astonishment. "What? Not in the mood? Mamoru, you're always in the mood for her! It comes with the whole true-love-soul-mate package!"_

… 

Usagi looked down. Her fingernails had left tiny crescent moons in the soft flesh of her palms, she'd been squeezing them so tightly, but she could feel nothing over the roaring pain in her chest as the crack expanded and slowly tore apart. 

"Right. I'm sorry," she whispered, sliding out of the booth. "Good... good luck. With... this girl..." she said, before turning and walking out of the arcade. The second the doors closed behind her, she broke into a dead run, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. 

… 

_"Whoa, where are you going?" Emily screamed, practically tearing her hair out. "WHAT just happened? Usagi, get back there and tell him! Gah!" She jumped out of her chair and began pacing the room. "Or Mamoru, you baka! Why are you just sitting there? Chase after her! Tell her! Tell her you love her!" Her breath came in short gasps as she screamed at the computer screen. "What is WRONG with this story? Have all the characters gone MAD?" She stopped her mad charade as a last hope flared in her mind. "Wait... characters... Motoki! Motoki-san, my voice of reason, slap some sense into that boy!" She sat down again, new inspiration reaching through her fingertips._

… 

Mamoru was still staring at the empty bench across from him when it was suddenly filled with Motoki's blonde hair and sympathetic brown eyes. 

"What?" he mumbled gruffly, looking down at the paper. 

"Look, Mamoru..." Motoki began softly. "I know you think you're doing what's right, for you and for Usagi. But... really, have you thought about maybe telling her how you feel? I mean, who knows? Maybe she likes you, too." 

"She doesn't like me. She can't stand me. It's always been that way and it always will." 

"I don't think that's true, Mamoru. I mean... the way she was just looking at you, and talking with you... that wasn't the face or the voice, or even the words, of someone who can't stand you. Don't you think?" 

"Gods, you sound like Emily." 

"Well... maybe I think Emily had some good ideas." 

Mamoru rolled his eyes and buried his face in his hands. "Motoki. It is never going to happen. Please, drop it, and let me get on with my life. Let me at least try and go back to things being normal again." 

"Oh, normal? You mean, normal as in you and Usagi fighting every day? Normal as in you being lonely and miserable? Normal as in..." 

Throwing the paper onto the table, Mamoru shot out of the booth. "Enough! I said drop it! It's my life. I don't deserve her, and even if I did, it would never work! A girl like that could never be happy with a guy like me. Never! So if you're really my friend, you will just let this go! Don't you think I'm hurting enough as it is?" Grabbing his coat off the back of the booth, he stormed out of the arcade, leaving Motoki stunned and alone. 

… 

_Emily stared at the screen, her jaw hanging open. Slowly, she pushed the keyboard away and let her forehead collapse onto the edge of her desk. That was it. Motoki had been her last hope, and now there was nothing else she could do. Even as a writer she could not pull the two destined lovers together. For some reason, destiny seemed to have given up on them. _

Now it was her turn to do the same. 

Feeling frustrated, angry tears seeping behind her eyelashes, she sat up, stared at the monitor a long moment, and highlighted the file in its browser window. 

"Are sure you want to permanently delete this document?" 

Tears began to build up behind her lashes. 

"Yes." 

….. 

Eep, I know, the angst. One more chapter to go! Until next week, my dears. 

xoxo  
Alicia 


	10. The Perfect Ending

The Professional: Chapter Ten  
Alicia Blade 

Aww, the END. I must admit, I'm kind of sad this one is over. Haha… I do sincerely hope you've enjoyed your stay here in the crazy world of fanfiction and I'm so grateful for all of the reviews. This story met with a better response than I could ever have hoped for. Thank you, thank you! Especially to Stormlight, my lovely reviewer (who's writing for SM again, b'wa ha ha). 

Next up: I'm thinking Kiss Me and Beauty Is Only Skin Deep next, then probably Dorothy Smith, and then Love Potion #19. Whew! So much sap headed your way! 

PhantasyDreamer: Haha, you deserve a gold star! You're the only one who pointed out the fact that Emily is not given a physical description and, even if it irritated you, I'm so happy to know someone noticed! My reason for this is because, if you recall, my goal with Emily was to create a character that every fanfiction writer could relate to, and hopefully even see themselves in her shoes. So, if it pleases you, Emily looks like you! (Man, I feel so geeky right now.) 

Enjoy! 

Chapter Ten  
The Perfect Ending

Usagi sat down on the bench that stared out over the lake and let out a deep sigh. The world just felt so wrong! Mamoru was in love with someone else. Emily had left without saying goodbye. The Negaverse hadn't attacked since Ryo had been turned into a monster over a week ago, and she hadn't seen Tuxedo Kamen in over two. School was almost out for summer vacation and for the first time in her life, Usagi didn't care. And Mamoru—that idiotic, cruel, arrogant, gorgeous Chiba Mamoru—was in love with someone else! How could that be? 

So the fortuneteller was a fake. 

So Emily was the only person in the world who thought that she and Mamoru would be a good couple. 

So he'd complimented her in the manner of a true gentleman when Haruka had hurt her. 

None of it meant anything. He was not hers. Fate had chosen for him to be in love with someone else. And she shouldn't care. There were hundreds, thousands, of possible love interests in the world. What was it to her if Mamoru-baka wanted to waste his time on some other girl, who was probably beautiful and smart and charming and… 

But she couldn't possibly love him the way he needed to be loved! Could she? Would she make him laugh? Would she bring him stuffed animals and soup when he was sick? Would she let him kiss her breathless in a secret broom closet? Would she ruffle that perfectly silky black hair when he was being especially cute or silly? Would she appreciate his brilliance and dedication? Would she tease him and call him on his stupid, arrogant ways when he needed to be put back into his place? 

Because Usagi would! 

But she wasn't in love with him, so what did it matter? What did it matter to her? 

It was just Mamoru. Why did she care? 

And why did it make the world feel so wrong? So very, very wrong? 

"May I sit here?" a sweet voice with a hint of an accent said beside her. Usagi turned to see a pretty girl around her age, with long blonde hair in a bright red bow before her. 

"Sure," she said and scooted over to make room. 

The girl claimed the seat beside her and they sat in comfortable silence as the sky slowly filled with dark gray clouds. Usagi could feel a gentle warmth emanating from the girl and an inane sense of familiarity and adoration: much the same feeling that she'd had when first meeting any of the scouts. She shrugged it off and returned to her earlier ponderings. The fresh breeze chilled her skin and the park smelled like cut grass and the air right before it rains. It almost made her smile, except for she still felt the strong need to cry. 

"Can I ask you a question?" the girl said quietly after minutes, maybe hours, had passed. 

Without turning her head, Usagi answered, "Sure." 

"Do you believe in destiny?" 

Usagi thought about it for a moment. She often believed that she was destined to be Sailormoon. She was destined to fight for this world and its people the rest of her life. She was destined to do bad in school. She was destined to be constantly pestered by a talking cat and her mother. 

"Sure, I guess." 

After another moment of silence, Minako asked, "What about soul mates?" 

The fortuneteller's words came back to Usagi. Despite the hurt and confusion and disappointment she had felt upon discovering that all of the fortuneteller's words had been false, the hope she had found in them had comforted her immensely. She couldn't let that go. "Yeah, I think so." 

"So if two people are destined to be together, they'll end up together, right?" 

Perhaps Usagi should have felt strange having such a profound conversation with a stranger, but the girl's voice was so full of concern and worry that she felt a need to console her. She thought about it. "Yes. If they're destined to be. Why?" 

"Well," the girl continued after a moment's hesitation, "I met this girl a couple days ago. And she told me about two people she knew who were completely in love, but refused to admit to it. They refused to be together. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. What if they're soul mates, but they never get together? What if they're so stupid and stubborn that they go off and marry someone else and are always miserable and lonely because they missed out on the one perfect opportunity?" She paused and looked at Usagi. "Fate wouldn't let that happen, would it?" 

Usagi's frown had deepened and the girl's words burned into her thoughts. "I… I don't know. I guess… maybe not. But… but they can't just let fate do everything," she said with sudden conviction. "They have to work at it, too." She processed her ideas some more. The girl waited patiently for her to continue. 

"It's like… destiny is there helping them along and providing the opportunities for them to be together, but they have to take them. What's the good in destiny doing all that work if the work goes completely ignored, or, even worse, taken for granted? They have to… to realize what it is that's right in front of them and they have to try to make it work. And if they really love each other, then they'll _need_ each other. Like air and water. They'll need to confess it sooner or later. But… but they can't just stand by and let life pass them by. Because…" She paused and realized that her eyes were slowly filling with tears and her breath was shaky. 

"Because love is too beautiful and perfect and when it's real, it's all that there is. It's all that matters. It's… it's life, in an emotional form. It's heaven in the heart. 

"So no, they won't go off and marry other people and be lonely and miserable because at some point they'll realize how false it is. How wrong…" Tears were coming down her cheeks now. "How wrong the whole world is when they're not together." Covering her mouth with one hand, she sobbed and turned to see the girl watching her with sympathy and understanding in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I have to go." 

The girl nodded, a gentle smile curling her lips as Usagi jumped to her feet and ran just as the clouds opened up and it began to rain. 

… 

"Are you sure about this?" Michiru asked, eyeing seven Rainbow Crystals warily. 

Beside her, Haruka folded her arms nervously and nodded. "Really, Setsuna. I get the feeling this might not be one of your better ideas." 

"If you have any better ones, I'd be happy to hear them." 

"Isn't this dangerous, though? Really dangerous? I mean, releasing the Silver Millennium's strongest monster after a thousand year dormancy just sounds… risky." 

Hotaru smiled. "I think it sounds like fun." At bewildered looks from the three older scouts, she took a nervous step back. "Just kidding!" 

Setsuna sighed and removed the crystals from their velvet pillow, setting them into the sand of the lake's beach. The sound of gentle waves behind them and the first few drops of rain splashing into the water made the scene feel abnormally peaceful, calm, and morbidly ominous. The absence of people gave the place an eerie quality as a chilly breeze began to pick up and throw the abrasive sand roughly against the women's bare legs. 

"It worked for Zoicite," Setsuna mumbled once the stones were set into a perfect circle. "And we need that crystal." 

"But there has to be another way! What if we just left these in a place where Sailormoon would find them? They're bound to react to her, aren't they?" 

"Probably, but there's no guarantee they would form the Imperial Crystal. And I'm not about to let these out of my sight on a whim." 

"Oh, but there's no guarantee that attacking her with a youma will form the Imperial Crystal, either, and yet you're willing to do that on a whim?" 

"What do you propose we do?" Setsuna growled. Her time orb flared in reaction to her temper and the other three scouts silenced. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. But I feel responsible for this whole mess. This is the best chance we have. Will you help me?" 

The girls exchanged glances, and frowned down on the glittering gems as they gathered drops of rain on their surfaces. 

Finally, Michiru mumbled, "Fine. How do we do this?" 

… 

Mamoru opened the door to a drenched Usagi standing in the hallway, shivering though she hardly seemed to notice. Her eyes were wide and nervous as she gazed up at him, her fingers clenched in front of her stomach. 

"I need to talk to you," she whispered, not removing her gaze from his stunned expression. 

"Of course, come in," he said, stepping aside and closing the door behind her. She slipped off her shoes and moved nervously into the room. 

"You look freezing. Do you want to take a shower?" 

"No." 

"Can I get you a change of clothes?" 

"No, that's okay." 

He chuckled, guiding her gently to the couch by her elbow. "Well at least take your socks off before you get pneumonia." 

She looked down at the couch suspiciously. "I'm soaking wet." 

"The couch doesn't mind." 

Smiling shyly up at his gently teasing grin, she sat on the sofa and complied with his request, taking her socks off and leaving them on the floor. 

"Would you like some hot cocoa?" 

"No." 

Mamoru scratched his head and sat down beside her. She brought her feet up onto the couch before them, folding her arms over her knees. She wasn't making eye contact. 

Seeing that her feet were red from the cold, Mamoru instinctively reached forward and took one into his palms, pulling it into his lap and cupping her toes with both hands. "They're like ice!" he said, laughing a little as he tried to warm them beneath his palms. "Why are you out in this weather?" 

"I needed to talk to you," she breathed, watching his hands massaging warmth and feeling back into her foot. 

Looking up, Mamoru caught her stare, seeing the fear evident in her eyes as she looked at him. For a moment he thought she was on the verge of tears and the importance of this visit became blatantly obvious in her expression. 

Gulping, he nodded, easing the pressure of his hands. "Okay. I'm listening." 

Usagi inhaled a shaky breath and slowly pulled her foot off of his lap, folding it beneath her. As Mamoru shifted his body to face her more directly, she reached forward and took both of his hands into hers, feeling the need of his warmth and touch on her, even if it did make her tremble. 

He didn't hesitate to wrap her fingers up in his. "Usa?" 

"I…" 

She stared at him a long moment, analyzing his worried blue eyes, licking her lips and trying to place together the words she wanted to tell him. He waited patiently, afraid to try and rush her, the struggle evident on her face. 

"Mamoru, I…" She looked away and closed her eyes long enough to regain her confidence. When he gently brushed a thumb over the back of her hand, she regained all that she needed. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at him again. 

"I think I'm going crazy," she started. "But it's only around you. You make me crazy, Mamoru. And it hurts, but in a good way. And... And I can't get you out of my head. And every time I see you I want to scream and dance and cry and sing. You make me want to run away from you, but at the same time I... I want to be beside you and next to you and with you. And you don't make any sense. And these feelings don't make any sense. And yet, somehow… it feels like it's the only thing in the world that makes sense. And it's driving me crazy!" She paused, needing him to understand. Just feeling that it was so _important_ that he understand. "You know?" she begged, squeezing his hands tighter, trying to calm her heart, trying to recapture her breath as the first few tears escaped from her lashes. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from him as he watched her. 

Then, a look of softness, of comfort, overtook his face, the hint of a gentle smile curling the corners of his lips. "Yeah," he whispered, releasing one hand and gently rubbing away a tear with his thumb, "Yeah, I know." 

Usagi exhaled a huge, trembling sigh at his words, feeling the weight of the world lift from her shoulders. And she believed him. The look in his eyes told her that he DID know, that he knew all too well, and that he didn't mind. He wasn't judging her. He wasn't laughing at her. He understood. 

Cupping her cheek in his palm, Mamoru slowly drew closer, rubbing his nose tenderly against hers. She smiled and closed her eyes against the tears, clutching his other hand desperately between her fingers. 

A sudden scream shocked the air and the two drew quickly apart. Startled, Mamoru pulled away from her and walked to the balcony window as more shrieks of terror filled the Tokyo streets. He stared silently a moment, before his eyes became wide. "Oh my god," he breathed against the glass. 

"What? What is it?" Usagi asked, brushing her tears away with the back of her hand and joining him at the window. When her eyes landed on the sight, her jaw fell. 

A youma with skin so black he looked like a thirty-foot-high shadow was rampaging through the street. Its presence seemed to drain the remaining light from the area. The heavy rain gravitated toward it, leaving a thin sheen on the ebony surface. Silver claws and eyes were the only color on the body. It roared as it paraded down the street in the direction of Mamoru's apartment, sending people running and screaming, dodging into stores and shops, only to have the glass broken around them, or hiding behind cars, only to have them picked up effortlessly and tossed away. 

Usagi clamped a hand over her mouth and took a shaky step back. "I… I have to go," she whispered. 

Mamoru whirled around to stare at her. "You can't be serious! There's no way you're going out there!" 

"No, I do. I have to," she stuttered and, without bothering to take up her shoes and socks, headed quickly for the door. Mamoru was behind her in a second, his hands on her shoulders as he forced her to face him. 

"You're crazy! That monster would crush you! I am not letting you leave this apartment!" 

"Mamoru, please, you don't understand! I have to! Please, don't argue, just let me go!" 

He moved between her and the door. "Usagi," he said sternly, watching her frightened eyes take on a hint of annoyance, "I'm sure your friends and family are fine. You can't help anyone by going out there. Whatever it is you think you need to do, it isn't important enough to risk your life. Do you understand?" 

Usagi felt like pulling her hair out as screams from the street below continuously reached her ears. Clenching her fists, she desperately tried to shove Mamoru out of the way, to no avail. "Move, you baka! It's you who doesn't understand! I have to get down there, now!" 

"Usagi!" he yelled back, roughly grasping onto her upper arms. "I am not going to lose the only person I've ever cared about because of some false sense of responsibility!" His chest began to rise, his breaths coming in shortened gasps, and he didn't know if he was angry or worried. He simply couldn't comprehend why she would so desperately want to run out into the middle of such danger. 

Usagi's eyes widened, her own breathing heavy and uneven, and she stopped struggling. Looking into his face with stunned eyes, she saw his expression fixed on her, pleading and begging her not to leave him. She ran his words over in her head and they mixed with the sounds of broken glass and metal on concrete. Furious tears on her cheeks slowly turned sympathetic. 

She licked her lips and felt his hands ease up on her arms. With the slightest quirk of her lips, she whispered, "Mamoru, I'm Sailormoon." 

His face was emotionless for a moment as her declaration eased its way into his troubled thoughts, but then his back straightened and his arms fell from her completely. His lips parted in surprise and disbelief, but before he could speak, Usagi took advantage of his shock and slipped out the door. 

… 

Usagi clambered out of the apartment's stairwell, grateful that she hadn't fallen and broken her neck during her quick escape. Reaching into a pocket, she pulled out her communicator and paged the other scouts. They all already knew about the attack, though, and when she stumbled out onto the street, she saw Sailormercury and Sailorjupiter already on the scene. Ducking into an alleyway, Usagi transformed into the fuku-wearing heroine and emerged refreshed onto the sidewalk just as Sailormars appeared at the opposite end of the street. 

She took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart and trudged out onto the wet pavement, putting herself directly into the youma's line of sight. 

"Hey, toad-breath!" she yelled and pointed up at the monster. Its curiosity piqued at the lack of hesitation in the small girl's stance, it turned its attention to her. She drew her brow down angrily. "For ruining what could possibly have been the most perfect and romantic moment in my entire life, I will punish you!" 

The monster chortled, his silver eyes glinting from the dark orange streetlights. Rain continued to pour down, filling the streets with puddles and mud. Sailormoon ignored it. 

"I'd like to see you try, little girl," the monster growled. 

"Oh, you're about to. Moon Tiara Magic!" As the glowing disk careered toward the monster, it laughed and held up a palm. Immediately a black shadow—blacker than ebony, onyx, or a moonless night—grew above its raised hand. If it wasn't for the rain passing through, one would have believed it to be completely solid. The disk collided with it . . . and disappeared. 

Sailormoon gasped and drew back her hand as the monster let out a loud laugh. "Have some of your own medicine!" he yelled as the shadow began to glow, dimly at first, but slowly brighter. Then, with a twist of the youma's fingers, it shattered into a dozen glowing tiaras, all hurtling toward Sailormoon. She screamed and fell backward, landing squarely in a freezing mud puddle, before slamming her eyes shut and bracing for the impact of her own weapon. 

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" 

Sailormoon managed to open her eyes to see bolts of lightning come raining down onto the projectiles. They immediately lost their momentum and came falling not three feet from the heroine. 

Sailormoon raised a grateful smile to Jupiter, who winked and returned her focus on the monster that had broken into hysterical laughter. A moment later, it calmed down and eyed each of the four scouts in turn. 

"I am Malcristo, the most feared and evil creature from the Silver Millennium. I have been torn apart and sealed away all these hundreds of years and now I shall exact my revenge—by destroying this earth and those that imprisoned me!" He cackled, the awful sound bouncing off of the city buildings. 

"You're going to have to get through us first. Mars Fire Ignite!" 

"We will not let harm come to this world! Mercury Bubbles Spray!" 

The attacks sped toward Malcristo, each aiming at one silver eye, but the youma laughed and again formed his shadow sphere. Just as it looked as though the elemental weapons would hit their target, they each diverted of their own accord and collided with the shadow sphere instead. It seemed to hesitate a moment, growing dim, before erupting in a mix of fire and ice that filled the sky and showered down upon the street, sending all four scouts running for cover. 

"Okay, so that isn't working," Jupiter mumbled. "Let's try a little electric manipulation, shall we?" 

"Jupiter, wait!" Mercury screamed, using her visor to analyze the youma and its black hole. "It won't work. Our attacks aren't strong enough by themselves. It seems that with enough power we could destroy that shadow, but we don't have enough, even with the four of us combined!" 

"Perhaps I can be of service?" a determined voice asked from atop a toppled semi-truck. They turned to see Sailorvenus, her blonde hair cascading down her back and a proud smile on her lips. 

Sailormoon's mouth fell open. "Sailor V?" she whispered, having a strange feeling that she'd seen the girl before, and not just in the manga. She shook it off and smiled brilliantly at the newcomer. "It's good to have you on the team, Sailor V-sama!" 

The other blonde chuckled. "Please, I've been upgraded. Call me Sailorvenus." 

"Alright, Sailorvenus, Sailormoon, let's cut the chitchat and kick this youma's butt—all the way back to the Silver Millenium!" Mars growled, feeling her internal fire itching at her fingertips to escape. 

The scouts nodded in unison and turned back to Malcristo, just in time to see him pick up a car with one clawed hand and hurtle it at Sailorvenus. She gracefully dodged, rolling out of the way as the car and semi exploded with a thunderous crash and were overcome with flames. Coming to a stop in a crouch, Sailorvenus looked up at Mercury. 

"What do you say? Do we have a chance?" 

The blue-haired senshi smiled slightly. "We just might." Putting away her computer, she glanced around at her fellow soldiers and inhaled a deep breath. "But there's only one way to find out for sure. Mercury Bubbles…" 

"Mars Fire…" 

"Jupiter Thunder…" 

"Venus Love…" 

"Moon Tiara…" 

"SPRAY!" 

"IGNITE!" 

"CRASH!" 

"BEAM!" 

"MAGIC!" 

The power of the five girls collided together into one shimmering silver orb, racing toward Malcristo. He laughed maniacally and held up both hands, surrounding the black shadow. It expanded to nearly the size of the beast's head, casting a dark shadow over the street. The scouts held their breaths as their combined forces struck it and its iridescent, extraordinary light was immediately swallowed up. 

Moon's shoulders sank. Jupiter cursed beneath her breath. Venus stared in shocked silence. Mars angrily clenched her fists. 

"Wait," Mercury whispered, but no one heard her. She found herself standing alone on the sidewalk, chewing her lower lip with her eyes glued to the black hole. "Wait." 

Malcristo was laughing again, the heinous sound echoing in all of their chests. "No one can defeat me!" he roared. "I will kill you all. Then I will destroy this…" He hesitated, feeling a change in his force field before it became visible to the scouts. Mercury sucked in her breath. 

Then they all saw it. The tiniest pinprick of light in the center of the shadow, no brighter than a candle at first, but slowly growing, expanding, becoming more intense. Malcristo shrieked and pulled away from it, shielding his eyes as the silver orb grew steadily stronger, then all at once exploded. Everyone covered their eyes, shying away from the bright light. When the scouts turned back toward the monster, the black shadow was gone. 

They all cheered and heaved relieved sighs, but their excitement was short-lived. Howling, Malcristo glared at the five scouts, his chest heaving in anger. "If you think you have defeated me," he growled, "you are sadly mistaken." 

Sailormoon smirked. "Big talk from a sore loser." 

His eyes narrowed. Then, letting out an infuriated scream that took the senshi by surprise, he pulled his arm back. The air around it materialized into a long javelin and with another loud holler, he threw it at Sailormoon. 

Her eyes widened and again she found herself paralyzed, knowing in that split second that she didn't have time to move. This time, she didn't even have time to close her eyes. 

Red streaked across her vision and the spear shattered right before her. She cried and stumbled backward, finding strength again in her legs, but she was already rescued. A single, blood-red rose jutted defiantly from the pavement at her feet. 

Grinning, Sailormoon turned to see Tuxedo Kamen on a nearby rooftop, his black and red satin cape blowing out behind him. He was looking at her complacently, and as she returned the gaze, a tiny grin crossed his lips. The look stopped her heartbeat for a moment, before it tripped over itself to start up again. A blush crossed her cheeks and she forced herself to turn away. 

Gee, you don't see the guy for a few weeks and you get all twitte-rpated, she thought mildly to herself. But deep down she knew it wasn't Tuxedo Kamen that had caused such a tumbling feeling in her chest. It had been his smile. It had been how much that smile in that moment had reminded her of Mamoru. 

She shook her head and forced herself to concentrate on the battle at hand. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tuxedo Kamen jump down to the pavement. 

"I'm your opponent now!" he yelled up at the furious youma. "For threatening the only person I've ever cared about…" He paused and withdrew his silver-tipped cane. "…I'll punish you." 

Sailormoon's eyebrows shot up and she turned to stare at the masked hero as he approached the monster and began a duel. 

"The only person he's ever cared about?" 

It was almost humorous watching Tuxedo Kamen attack the monster that towered over him at nearly four times his height, but he somehow managed it with poise and determination. 

"That's what Mamoru said." 

He jabbed at Malcristo's eye with his cane, drawing black blood as the monster screamed and shoved him roughly toward the pavement. He landed gracefully on his feet. 

"But it couldn't be." 

A barrage of roses sank into the monster's arms. He countered with a rain of darts that left a rip in Tuxedo Kamen's cape. 

"Just hopeful thinking..." 

His cane morphing into a sword, Tuxedo Kamen plunged it into the youma's shoulder, lodging it into the muscle tissue and hopping back down to the ground. 

"But his voice. And his smile." 

Livid, Malcristo reached up a hand and yanked the sword from his flesh, his claws tearing a chunk of skin out along with it, but he hardly felt it. His thoughts could focus only on the masked man, and on defeating him. 

With all the strength he had, he lunged at Tuxedo Kamen, holding the sword like a dagger in his hand. The hero attempted to jump out of the way but Malcristo predicted the escape and reached forward his free hand, clamping his enemy to the ground as he plunged the sword through his stomach. 

Sailormoon screamed. 

Every thought, every feeling, left her and she sank powerlessly to her knees, watching as Tuxedo Kamen's warm, red blood began to soak into his white shirt. She watched speechlessly, unable to blink or tear her eyes away, as Malcristo drew the sword out and Tuxedo Kamen's body collapsed onto the pavement. 

The world hesitated in that moment. It did not breathe. It did not turn. It did not live. 

He was dying. 

Then it came flooding back to life. The rain poured harder now and Sailormoon felt like she was drowning in the freezing cold drops. They stung her, bit her, pricked and taunted her. They washed over Tuxedo Kamen and created a translucent, pale red pool beneath his body. 

Devoid of thought, she was on her feet again, sprinting to him. "Mamoru!" she screamed hysterically and collapsed beside him. She didn't know she was crying until she recognized the bitter taste of salt on her tongue. "Mamoru! Mamoru!" she cried over and over, cupping his face in her hands. 

He groaned quietly, almost inaudibly. The sound sent her over the edge and she buried her face into the cold, wet material of his collar. 

"How… did you know?" he whispered, managing to remove his mask with shaky fingers. 

She looked up at him, the rain plastering her hair to her neck and forehead, and wished they were back on his couch, his warm hands clasped around her cold toes. 

"How did you know it was me?" he repeated, the color draining from his lips. 

She sobbed. 

"Because I love you." 

His lips tilted up and he ran a tender finger down her jaw, the white satin wet on her tear-streaked face. Then, the smile fell, the hand fell, and his eyes closed. 

"Mamoru…" she whimpered, shaking her head. "_Mamoru!_" Removing his hat, she lifted his head and cradled it against her chest, sobbing into his hair. 

The other scouts watched in awe, their hearts breaking along with their dearest friend's and tears on all of their faces. 

Then a flicker in their gazes drew their rapt attention. Rei was the first to notice it, but thought it was a trick of the light or some leftover glow from the shop windows reflecting off Usagi's damp face. But the tiny glimmer didn't disappear, even as it slipped from Usagi's cheek and plummeted toward the pavement. 

It stopped. Hovering mid-fall—a glowing, silver stone, no larger than a marble, but emanating a light that seemed to burn away all the darkness, the shadows, the rain around it. It was beautiful, so absurdly, incredibly beautiful that the four girls momentarily forgot the pain and sorrow they were witnessing. 

Usagi, however, did not. 

Lifting her blood-shot eyes, she recognized the brilliant crystal before her. Vaguely, at first, but then, more clearly, the memories—a whole other lifetime's worth of memories—came flooding back. The last of which was a man, her beloved prince, dying in her arms with a sword through his stomach. 

She lifted her gaze to Malcristo; her eyes were almost black with misery. 

Malcristo was breathing heavy and on his knees with one hand clenched over his chest. Slowly, everyone managed to remove their attention from the tragic couple and glowing stone to the monster who had caused it all. Seven streams of pale-colored light were seeping out of him in steady streams and flowing gently into the crystal, which glowed brighter with every passing second. Strengthening the crystal, but weakening the monster. 

Without taking her eyes from her enemy, Sailormoon lowered Mamoru's head to the pavement and rose to her feet. The crystal rose with her, hovering an arm's length away until she reached out and snatched it from the air. Stepping over the body of her love, her only love, she approached Malcristo with loathing in her stare. He continued to breathe heavily and ignored her, struggling to regain the strength to face his opponent. But as he finally met her stare with his remaining good eye, he shuddered from the abhorrence he found there. For the first time in one thousand years, he recognized fear crawling up from the base of his spine. 

She steadily lifted the stone over her head and her sailor outfit melted away into a flowing white dress; her tiara was replaced with a gold, jewel-embedded crown. "You should have died a thousand years ago," she whispered. The wind picked up her words and amplified them, leaving the ghost-like sound of her voice hovering throughout the city. "It was a mistake that you have survived until now. That mistake will not be made again." 

The scouts felt the power of the crystal stir deep inside of them, their own memories beginning to awaken as well, and they lent their princess strength, power, and compassion. Bowing their heads, they allowed her to do for them what they could not have done without her. 

Four colored strings became visible, tying their hearts to those of their leader, their royalty, and their friend. Four strings that had always been present, tying their destinies together, now glowed with profound strength. Four strings that could not be broken. The powers of the senshi coursed along these strings and Usagi could feel the love of her friends enveloping her, filling the crystal with the strongest power the earth had ever seen. 

"I fight for love. I fight for justice." She almost choked on a sob. "I fight for him." 

The crystal exploded into a blinding light, filling Tokyo with one continuous, expanding dome, cleansing it of shadows and darkness. Without sound. Without heat. It covered the city, the island, the world, in only a moment. The next moment, it was gone. 

The rain was gone. The clouds were gone. The moon smiled down on her child. 

Malcristo was gone. Only a silver and black sword remained where it had stood, shining innocently in the moonlight, cleansed of the blood that had soaked it. 

Usagi dropped the Imperial Crystal to the ground. The four colored strings connecting her to her four friends and guardians became invisible once more. She turned and returned to her rightful place, beside the cold, motionless body of her prince, her savior, her tormentor. Her Mamoru. 

With a shaky breath, she lay down beside him with her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Her dress covered them both like a thin blanket and she tucked her arms underneath his jacket, hoping to take the chill off of his damp body with her own heat. After a long, silent moment, tears began to fall again, mixing with the blood that was already encrusted on his shirt. 

Afraid to come too close, the other four scouts gathered around the fallen crystal, weeping silently and leaning on each other for emotional sympathy. After a moment, Sailorvenus bent down and picked up the jewel, still shimmering against the dark pavement, thinking to hold onto it for safekeeping, until the princess was ready to take back what was rightfully hers. 

She wasn't sure that the princess would ever be ready, though, now that her prince was gone again. 

"It just isn't right," Jupiter muttered, folding her arms because she didn't know what else to do with them. 

"After all this time, they found each other. They loved each other," Mercury said to herself. 

"And yet it happened all over again," Mars continued for her, shaking her head angrily as spiteful tears filled up her lashes. 

Sailorvenus pressed her lips together and slowly opened her fingers, letting the crystal twinkle up from her palm. It glowed brighter. To it, she whispered, "If two people are destined to be together, they'll end up together." Removing her eyes from the mesmerizing stone, she looked at her new companions. "Right?" 

They all turned away from her. With a hopeless sob, she let the crystal slip from her hand. But it did not clatter to the concrete. The scouts watched as it stopped and hovered waist-high between them, glowing as it had when it had first formed from one of the princess's tears: shimmering like an endless pool of liquid diamonds, making even the full moon dull in comparison. Then, a moment later, the light left it: all of the shine and sparkle faded away like a candle that has run out of wick. The new stone, looking like a tarnished silver marble, fell to the ground and rolled quietly away, vanishing into the shadows of a gutter. 

The scouts looked at each other, curious and nervous at the stone's strange transformation, but their thoughts were interrupted by a startled gasp from their princess. 

Usagi's tear-soaked eyes flew open, red and swollen. Amidst her endless cries of pain and the sickening feeling of her heart being ripped apart, sinew by vein by tissue by tendon, she could have sworn a faint heartbeat had sounded from her beloved's chest. She slammed her eyes shut, desperately seeking the sound again—and found it. A gentle thump-thump, barely recognizable, completely unbelievable. Burying her fingers into the material of his cape, she held her ear as tight to his body as she could and sucked in her breath and kept it. And the sound came again! Louder still. Stronger with every passing moment. She clamped her teeth down on her tongue to keep from crying in joy, so fearful that it would be some sick joke of the cosmos, and a moment later he would be silent yet again. But the heartbeat continued until it was resounding in her head, a steady thump-thump, thump-thump. 

And then there was a hand on her lower back and a sharp intake of air above her. Her eyes opened again and she jerked away, sitting up to look down on the man that had been dead and cold only moments before. As she looked, color began to filter into his ashen skin and his lips parted for another deep breath. She was shaking spasmodically, her fingers desperately clutching his cape to calm herself. 

His lashes fluttered. His eyes opened, stared, and focused. They were the most gorgeous, intense blue Usagi had ever remembered seeing. 

All of her terror, happiness, hopelessness, passion, and disbelief escaped her mouth in one shuddering cry and she threw herself down on top of him again, wrapping her arms around his chest and sobbing hysterically against him, breathing his name over and over until the word became little more than sounds muffled into his clothes. 

His arms surrounded her. He held her and stroked her hair and her back and her arms until the crying had settled into steady, delighted sniffles. Finally, he brushed back the bangs from her forehead and kissed the imprint of a golden crescent moon that he found there. 

"I meant to say before," he murmured. She pulled away to look up at him, her eyes gleaming with more unshed tears. He smiled crookedly and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, too, you know." 

And she couldn't help but laugh, the happiness flooding through her almost too much to bear. 

He pressed his lips gently against hers, this kiss infinitely more gentle and caressing and patient than the kiss in the arcade closet, his lips feeling like rose petals against her, the tip of his tongue barely skimming against her lower lip. She tightened her grip on the cape, surrendering completely to his love, holding him to her because he was the last thing in that world that could keep her sane, even if he was the cause of every last crazy feeling in her at that moment. 

He was her compass and her map, and for the first time in her life, she was no longer lost. 

He was the only thing keeping her weighted to the earth when she felt that she would fly up into the stars and disappear. 

And Mamoru, for his part, couldn't think of a better reason to live. 

… 

Above them, the Outers watched the scene with tears in their eyes and silly grins on their faces. 

"So the Imperial Crystal saved him." Hotaru sighed in awe, leaning her weight against her glaive. 

Setsuna shook her head and her time orb began to glow. "No. It was only the utensil. Her love saved him; she would have found a way with or without the crystal." 

Clapping her hands together as if to rid them of imaginary dirt, Haruka turned away from the scene. "Well, all in a day's work. Is everything back to normal now?" 

"Is anything involving the prince and princess ever normal?" Michiru teased. 

Pluto spun her staff through the air, opening a portal that would take them back to their own proper time in history. "There will be many more challenges that face them. But I have no doubt that they can make it. It is destiny, after all." With a proud nod, she disappeared into the time portal, Neptune and Uranus behind her. 

But Hotaru shook her head and paused to take one last look at the prince and princess and their four protectors. "They're going to make their own destiny," she whispered to herself, before turning and following the women home. 

… 

_Emily sighed deeply and sat back in her desk chair, a dazed and warm feeling in her stomach. The story, "The Professional," had been back on her computer when she had woken up that morning, an innocent-looking icon on her desktop. This time completed, and in reading the final chapter, it had suddenly occurred to Emily why she could not write the story before, regardless of how she tried. _

It wasn't her story to write. The love between Mamoru and Usagi belonged to them and them alone—it could not be forced or made up or altered. Not by destiny. Not by a matchmaker. Not by a writer. The story had completed itself in the only way it ever could have ended: with the happy ending, the love confession, and one perfect kiss. 

She smiled longingly and wished that she had written it, but content that she could at least post it for the fanfiction world to see. 

Proof that true love conquers all. 

She was, after all, a professional. 

... 

The end. 

xoxo  
Alicia 


End file.
